Sora Kaizoku
by Marvelous-chan
Summary: Hidup seorang Sai dipenuhi balas dendam setelah kakaknya meninggal. Dia ingin menuntut balas atas kematian kakaknya. Petualangannya sebagai kapten perompak bersama kawannya Ino, Sasuke dan Sakura dimulai.. Pair : SaiIno, SasuSaku Chapter 15 & 16 UPDATE! COMPLETE...
1. Chapter 1

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO memang milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Warning : sedikit OOC, AU

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...

Chapter 1 – Sebuah awal hidup

Matahari mulai bersinar dengan cahayanya yang hangat untuk menerangi pagi yang sejuk dan indah ini. Lalu di sebuah kamar seorang anak berambut hitam dengan mata onyx, baru saja terbangun dari tidur malamnya. Dia pun segera bergegas mandi dan setelah mandi dia pun menyiapkan makanan lalu meletakkannya di tempat makanan yang sudah disediakannya. Lalu dia pun meletakkan makanan-makanan itu di plastik dan membawanya lalu berlari keluar rumah. Tak lupa dia membawa ranselnya.

"Aku harus bergegas, pasti Onii-chan sudah sangat lapar", gumamnya.

Pemuda itupun berlari menuju hutan yang berada di pinggiran desa Konoha. Setelah sampai di tengah hutan, dia pun melihat sebuah kapal raksasa berwarna merah dengan lambang tengkorak dan pedang yang disilang. Dia pun segera berlari menuju pintu kapal itu dan mengetuk pintu kapal itu.

Tok tok tok...

"Yah siapa ya"?, ujar seorang pria sambil membuka pintu kapal itu.

"Ini aku Onii-chan, Sai", ujar anak itu sambil tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya.

"Wah, Sai-chan ternyata sudah sebesar ini, aku rindu sekali padamu adikku sayang", ujar orang yang merupakan kakak dari Sai itu.

"Aku juga sangat rindu pada Shin nii-chan, hehehehe", ujar Sai sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayo masuk Sai, Itachi-san juga sudah menunggu di dalam", ujar Shin.

"Ok Nii-chan, aku juga sudah membuat sarapan untuk kita santap sama-sama", ujar Sai.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan lalu duduk mengitari meja panjang yang berada di tengah kapal-kapal raksasa tersebut. Lalu mereka pun menghidangkan makanan yang dibawa Sai di atas meja tersebut. Kapal raksasa itu bernama Akasora. Memang itu merupakan sebuah kapal tapi tidak berlayar di laut melainkan memilki kemampuan berlayar di udara. Shimura Shin merupakan kapten kapal itu, dia adalah seorang perompak yang ingin mendapatkan harta yang paling terindah di dunia ini. Lalu selama perjalanan dia ditemani oleh Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan sahabat karib Shin sejak kecil. Mereka berdua sebenarnya adalah ninja dari desa Konoha, namun karena kegemaran mereka yang suka berpetualang dan mencari harta, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi perompak.

Lalu anak kecil yang berambut hitam dan bernama Sai itu merupakan adik dari Shin. Sudah 5 tahun lamanya dia tidak bertemu kakaknya semenjak kakaknya pergi meninggalkan desa dan bertualang mencari harta. Setelah diberitahu bahwa kakaknya akan singgah di Konoha sebentar hari ini, Sai pun bergegas menemui kakaknya setelah 5 tahun tak bertemu.

"Sai baik-baik saja kan selama ini bersama paman dan Bibi?" tanya Shin.

"Baik Onii-chan, paman dan bibi baik kok pada Sai", ujar Sai.

"Lalu sekarang umur Sai sekarang berapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"10 tahun, Itachi nii-san", ujar Sai.

"Wah berarti sudah makin pintar ninjutsu nih?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah biasa saja Itachi nii-san, hehehe", kata Sai sambil tersenyum

Setelah sarapan pagi, mereka pun terus duduk di depan meja itu sambil bercakap-cakap. Suasana terlihat akrab dan menyenangkan sambil melepas rindu karena telah lama tidak bertemu. Sai pun menceritakan masa-masa bermainnya dengan kawan-kawannya pada kakaknya juga Itachi.

"Ketika aku sedang bermain di kali sama Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto, kami mengalami pengalaman yang lucu-lucu, seperti ketika waktu Naruto mau menangkap kodok di kali kakinya tersandung dan akhirnya dia pun jatuh di tempat yang penuh dengan lumpur, hehehe. Wajahnya sudah kayak monster dari planet mana gitu, hahaha.", cerita Sai sambil tertawa..

"Wah, temanmu Naruto itu kayaknya agak bodoh, ya", ujar Shin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah, begitulah dia, bodoh dan suka buat onar" ujar Sai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hobi menggambarmu, apa kau masih suka menggambar seperti waktu kecil dulu?", tanya Shin

"Tentu saja! Ah aku ingin menunjukkan salah satu gambarku pada Onii-chan!", ujar Sai.

Sai pun mengambil sketchbook yang ada di ranselnya dan membuka salah satu halamannya dan menunjukkan gambarnya pada Shin dan Itachi. Shin pun terkejut melihat gambar itu dan kemudian tersenyum lebar sementara Itachi juga tersenyum setelah melihat gambar Sai.

"Wah, kau semakin pintar menggambar yah adikku! Bagus sekali! Mantap!", ujar Shin sambil mengancungi jempol pada Sai.

"Kau berbakat sekali, Nak.", ujar Itachi.

"Hehehe, biasa saja.", kata Sai sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

"Sai, sudah mau malam nih, kamu ngak balik ke rumah paman?", tanya Shin.

"Ah, aku nginap sini saja ya sama Onii-san? Boleh ya?", ujar Sai sambil memohon.

"Ya ya, boleh dech. Tapi jangan ribut ya..", kata Shin.

"Aye-aye Captain!", kata Sai sambil memberi hormat pada Shin.

Shin dan Itachi pun tertawa melihat tingkah Sai begitu lucu. Tidak terasa sudah malam. Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti hutan tersebut. Dan di dalam kapal Shin dan Itachi berada di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat gelap. Mereka pun mulai bercakap.

"Itachi, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu", ujar Shin.

"Apa itu Kapten Shin?", tanya Itachi.

Lalu Shin membuka sebuah lemari yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah pedang yang sangat indah bentuknya. Berwarna emas dengan ukiran-ukiran yang bernilai estetik tinggi, pedang itu memiliki panjang yang hampir sama dengan katana pada umumnya.

"Ini adalah pedang Golden Dragon yang melegenda itu, pedang katanya yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dan bisa menggabungkan 5 elemen dasar menjadi satu. Aku akhirnya dapat menemukan pedang ini ketika kau sedang kembali ke Konoha 2 tahun lalu", ujar Shin

"Be..benar ini Golden Dragon", kata Itachi sambil terperangah melihat pedang itu.

"Besok, kita akan berangkat ke Moon Island, Itachi, jadi beristirahatlah", ujar Shin.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju ruang tengah. Shin pun melihat Sai telah tertidur di sofa dengan pulas. Maklum waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Shin pun menggendong Sai ke kamarnya lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Lalu dia pun keluar dari kamar dan duduk di sofa.

"Shin, aku keluar sebentar ya, ada yang ingin ku urus di desa.", kata Itachi

"Ok, hati-hati di jalan ya", jawab Shin

Satu jam kemudian...

BRAKKK..

"Bunyi apa itu?", gumam Shin sambil menuju pintu depan kapal.

Sai pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara tadi. Dia pun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju arah ribut-ribut itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kapalku, hei Anbu-Anbu Konoha!", tanya Shin dengan nada tinggi.

"Kapten Shimura Shin kami diperintahkan untuk menangkapmu atas tindakan pencurian terhadap pusaka penting milik Konoha yaitu Golden Dragon.", ujar salah satu Anbu.

"Apa mencuri?! Siapa yang mengatakannya hah?, tanya Shin dengan nada menantang.

"Aku orangnya", ujar seseorang.

Tiba-tiba muncullah Itachi di tengah-tengah para Anbu Konoha tersebut. Dia menyeringai sambil menatap tajam Shin.

"Itachi! Tak mungkin kau? Kau kan temanku, mana mungkin kau..?", ujar Shin

"Memang aku, aku ini sebenarnya adalah Anbu Konoha yang menyamar untuk mengawasimu karena kau terlihat yang paling mencurigakan setelah Golden Dragon hilang dari Konoha', ujar Itachi.

"Ta..tapi kau tahu kan aku tak mungkin mencurinya, aku menemukannya di tempat lain bukan mencurinya dari Konoha", kata Shin

"Huh, mana mungkin maling ada yang ngaku, ayo tangkap dia!", kata Itachi.

"Ku kira kau sahabatku Itachi, tapi kau justru hanya seorang pengkhianat keji!", ujar Shin dengan geram.

Para Anbu pun mulai menyerang Shin, Shin pun mulai bertarung dengan mereka. Sementara itu ternyata Sai telah memperhatikan semua kejadian itu daritadi dari balik meja yang ada di dekat situ. Dia melihat kakaknya yang sedang terdesak melawan 6 orang Anbu yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Kakaknya pun mulai terluka akibat sayatan-sayatan pedang yang dilancarkan anbu-anbu tersebut. Sai tidak tahan melihat kakaknya yang sudah mulai kewalahan karena luka-luka yang diderita. Sai pun berteriak:

"Onii-chan!", teriak Sai.

"Sai! Cepat pergi dari sini! Ayo cepat pergi!", teriak Shin untuk adiknya.

Lalu salah satu Anbu berlari menuju Sai dan bersiap untuk menebas Sai dengan pedangnya. Sai pun terkejut namun hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa lari. Sai pun berteriak sambil menutup matanya, pasrah kalau dirinya akan segera mati.

AAAARGGGHGGGHH!

JLEBBB..

Sai pun membuka matanya dan ternyata di depannya, telah ada Shin yang mendekapnya, namun Shin telah tertusuk oleh pedang di bagian sekitar jantungnya. Anbu itu pun mencabut pedangnya. Lalu Shin pun terbaring disitu. Sai pun menangis tersedu-sedu melihat kakaknya yang sudah sekarat itu. Shin pun berkata:

"Sai, kau kan anak yang kuat, jangan nangis gitu dong", ujar Shin.

"Onii-chan, huhuhuuuuhuuu, jangan tinggalkan aku", kata Sai terisak-isak.

"Walaupun sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan dunia, tapi selamanya aku akan berada di sini, di hatimu", ujar Shin sambil menunjuk dada Sai.

"Lalu ambillah jubah yang kupakai ini, kau harus mewarisi semangat perompak yang kumiliki. Kau harus jadi kapten yang kuat Sai..", ujar Shin lagi.

"Onii-chan..huhuhuhuuuuuhuuu, jangan pergi...", ujar Sai sambil menangis.

"Janji ya kau akan menjadi kapten yang kuat?",tanya Shin sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Sai.

"Huhuuuhuuu... aku janji onii-chan...", jawab Sai lalu menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking kakaknya.

Seketika itu mata Shin pun tertutup dan dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di saat itu. Akhirnya nyawa seorang kapten perompak Shimura Shin telah direngut. Sai pun menangis terisak-isak meratapi kepergian Onii-channya tercinta. Lalu setelah mendengar ledakan besar dari depan kapal, Sai pun memutuskan lari lewat pintu belakang sambil membawa jubah yang diberikan kakaknya itu.

"Apa perlu aku mengejarnya?", tanya seorang Anbu.

"Tidak perlu, biarkan saja..", jawab Itachi.

Sai pun berlari sambil membawa amarah yang besar. Perasaannya bercampur antara kesedihan dan kemarahan yang begitu besar. Dia berniat membalas apa yang telah dilakukan Konoha terhadap kakaknya. Jiwanya terbakar api kebencian terhadap Desa yang disebut "Konoha"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO memang milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Warning : sedikit OOC, AU, disini sudah ada OC

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...

Chapter 2 – Recruit a New Member!

_**10 Tahun kemudian...**_

Setelah tragedi yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu, Sai memutuskan untuk berpetualang dan menjadi perompak. Dia pun berpetualang demi mendapatkan harta untuk memperbaiki kapal Akasora yang telah rusak karena diledakkan. Dia pun bertemu dengan Rikudou Kazehaya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau dan memilki doujutsu yang legendaris yaitu Rinnengan. Mereka bertemu di Amegakure karena Kazehaya merupakan ninja dari sana. Sai dan Kazehaya pun bersahabat baik karena merasa cocok dan akrab. Kazehaya pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sai dan menjadi perompak. Mereka pun bertualang untuk mencari harta demi memperbaiki Akasora. Setelah perjuangan keras akhirnya Akasora dapat diperbaiki dan sudah bisa berfungsi dengan normal. Setelah Akasora dapat diperbaiki, mereka pun mulai menerbangkan kapal itu melintasi desa-desa dan negara-negara. Semua orang yang melihat kapal itu kaget dan merasa aneh, karena baru melihat kapal yang bisa terbang. Namun hal itu tidak diperdulikan oleh Sai dan Kazehaya, yang penting mereka bisa berpetualang dan pengalaman baru. Dan tak lupa mereka juga terus berlatih, menambahkan kekuatan agar siap untuk membalaskan dendam Sai pada Konoha terlebih Uchiha Itachi yang menjadi biang keroknya. Suatu hari di dalam kapal, Sai dan Kazehaya pun bercakap-cakap.

"Kapten Sai, persediaan makanan kita mulai habis nih, kita harus segera singgah di desa terdekat untuk membeli makanan..", ujar Kazehaya.

"Hn, baiklah, tapi sekarang kita di daerah mana ini?" tanya Sai.

"Oh, kita sedang berada di perbatasan antara desa Oto dan Konoha. Tapi desa yang paling dekat jaraknya tampaknya desa Konoha.", kata Kazehaya.

"Apa Konoha?! Sebenarnya aku malas singgah kesana, tapi apa boleh buat daripada kita balik ke Oto, nanti kejauhan", kata Sai sambil menggerutu.

"Tak apa-apalah kan Kapten? Sekali-kali berkunjung kan tak masalah.", ujar Kazehaya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huh kau ini! Terserahlah!", kata Sai ketus.

"Siapa tahu aku dapat gadis impianku disana, gadis-gadis Konoha kan cantik-cantik..", kata Kazehaya sambil tertawa.

"Hah kau ini, selalu saja memikirkan gadis-gadis..", kata Sai.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di hutan pinggiran desa Konoha. Hutan tempat dimana tragedi menyedihkan itu terjadi. Mereka pun memberhentikan kapal Akasora di tengah-tengah hutan, agar tidak terlalu terlihat. Mereka berdua pun lalu turun dari kapal. Lalu Kazehaya pun menggunakan jurus untuk membuat kapal tersebut tidak terlihat, agar tidak ada orang yang akan mensabotase kapal itu. Hari itu sudah siang dan cuacanya panas sekali. Sai dan Kazehaya pun berlari agar segera sampai di desa untuk berteduh di tempat yang sejuk karena panas hari itu sangat luar biasa (wow).

Mereka pun berhenti di warung makan di pinggiran desa dan memutuskan makan siang disitu. Toh hari sudah siang dan mereka belum makan siang. Tapi mereka menggunakan topi lebar dengan rumbai-rumbai karena tidak ingin terlihat jelas tampangnya. Mengingat mereka adalah perompak dan menjadi buronan di desa Konoha. Mereka pun makan siang dengan santai sambil merasakan angin yang sejuk dari kipas angin yang ukurannya extra large. Mereka pun bercakap-cakap;

"Hei, Kazehaya! Setelah ini kita kemana?", tanya Sai.

"Ng, tentu saja belanja persediaan makanan. Tapi kalau di daerah pinggiran desa ini tampaknya tak ada supermarket, kita harus pergi ke pusat desa.", ujar Kazehaya.

"Hn, baiklah, tapi kita harus berhati-hati jangan sampai dicurigai bisa berabe nantinya..", kata Sai.

"Aye-aye Kapten!", jawab Kazehaya dengan semangat.

Setelah menikmati makan siang yang enak itu, dua perompak itu pun berjalan menuju ke arah pusat desa Konoha. Mereka pun berjalan dengan santai tapi sambil mengawasi di sekitar agar tak ada yang mencurigai mereka. Mereka akhirnya sampai di supermarket di pusat desa. Dan membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan lain-lain. Setelah membeli apa yang diperlukan, mereka pun bergegas untuk segera kembali ke kapal. Mereka berjalan menyusuri gang-gang yang ada di Konoha sambil melihat-lihat desa yang merupakan dulu tempat tinggal Sai ini. Terlihat pembangunan yang cukup maju di desa ini, karena banyak terlihat bangunan-bangunan batu dan modern. Tapi gara-gara desa ini juga kakak Sai, Shin harus tewas secara tragis. Sai bertekad akan membalaskan dendamnya pada Konoha terutama pemimpin-pemimpinnya yang merupakan dalang dari pembunuhan tersebut. Tapi dia pun harus berlatih dan bertambah kuat agar mampu menghadapi mereka semua itu.

Sementara Sai sedang melamun tentang niatnya balas dendam itu tiba-tiba Kazehaya memukul pundaknya.

BUGHHH..

"Hei! Jangan ngelamun terus dong kapten, nanti kesambet lho...", ujar Kazehaya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah! Kau mengangetkanku saja! Apa sih maumu?!', kata Sai ketus.

"Hahahaha santai kapten, aku cuma mau bilang bagaimana kalo kita mandi di pemandian air panas disitu. Toh ini kan masih sore, sekalian merilekskan pikiran.", jawab Kazehaya.

"Huh, aku tahu tujuanmu sebenarnya mandi di pemandian, pasti mau ngintip cewek-cewek mandi iya kan?!, tanya Sai.

"Ah, kapten bisa saja dapat mengetahui pikiranku.", jawab Kazehaya sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar mesum! Tapi baiklah sekalian juga aku mau santai juga toh jarang-jarang bisa santai-santai gini.", ujar Sai.

"Gitu dong Kapten! Ayo kita masuk!, ujar Kazehaya dengan semangat.

Mereka pun memasuki pemandian air panas dan segera berendam di air yang hangat itu. Kehangatannya sungguh menenangkan jiwa. Membebaskan rasa penat dari tubuh yang disebabkan aktivitas-aktivitas yang menyita tenaga. Sai pun memenangkan diri dan duduk berendam sambil memejamkan matanya. Sementara Kazehaya melancarkan aksi mesumnya dengan mengintip pemandian cewek menggunakan doujutsunya. Dia pun terkikik-kikik dan hidungnya mengeluarkan banyak darah (nosebleed akut!). Sai pun membiarkannya melakukan aksi itu, karena sudah tahu tabiat sahabatnya itu. Setelah berendam selama 2 jam akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari pemandian tersebut tak lupa membayar biayanya.

Kazehaya terlihat kegirangan sekali sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila karena berhasil melaksanakan aksi mesumnya. Sementara Sai sepertinya lebih terlihat tenang karena mendapatkan relaksasi yang menenangkan jiwa.

"Hari ini merupakan hari paling terindah dalam hidupku! Huahahahahaha!, teriak Kazehaya sambil tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

Sai pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kazehaya itu. Mereka pun sekarang berjalan kembali menuju kapal yang berada di hutan. Tapi di dekat pintu gerbang masuk desa Konoha terdengar ribut-ribut, sepertinya sedang terjadi kejar-kejaran antara ninja. Sai dan Kazehaya pun mendekat ke asal suara-suara itu. Mereka pun melihat seorang pemuda dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa Anbu Konoha. Pemuda itu berlari keluar dari desa. Pemuda itu memiliki ciri berambut hitam dengan potongan rambut seperti pantat ayam dan memiliki mata onyx. (sudah tau siapa kan?)

"Berhenti kau Uchiha Sasuke!", ujar seorang Anbu.

"Huh, coba saja tangkap aku!", kata Sasuke sambil menambah laju larinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada beberapa Anbu yang muncul menghadang Sasuke dari depan. Sasuke pun terkepung oleh Anbu-Anbu itu. Anbu-anbu pun segera menyerang Sasuke secara bersamaan. Sasuke hanya dapat menangkis serangan itu, tanpa melancarkan serangan balik. Sasuke pun merasa kewalahan karena harus melawan 5 orang sekaligus yang berlevel Anbu. Seorang anbu pun berhasil melukai Sasuke di lengannya dengan tebasan pedang. Sasuke pun meringis kesakitan tetapi tetap melanjutkan pertarungannya melawan para Anbu itu. Akhirnya setelah bertubi-tubi diserang, akhirnya Sasuke pun tersudut dan para Anbu itu pun sudah siap menghabisinya.

"Maaf nak, kami Cuma diperintahkan untuk memusnahkan kalian semua klan Uchiha, karena berani melancarkan kudeta terhadap pemerintah Konoha. Jadi kau pun harus disingkirkan", ujar seorang Anbu.

"Mati kau!"

Tiba-tiba...

Duar.. DUAR.. DUAR..

Terdengar bunyi pistol ditembakkan, dan tiga dari Anbu itu pun tergeletak tak berdaya disitu karena peluru yang telah bersarang di kepala mereka. 2 Anbu yang lain segera berbalik dan melihat ke belakang. Mereka menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kapten Sai!?", kata dua Anbu itu sambil terperangah.

"Kalian para anbu Konoha, itu Cuma sampah pengganggu, sebaiknya kalian harus segera dimusnahkan!", kata Sai sambil berlari menuju para Anbu itu dengan pedang di tangannya.

Salah satu anbu itu ditebas di lehernya dan langsung tewas seketika. Tetapi satunya dapat lolos dan Sai pun beradu pedang dengan anbu tersebut.

"Hei Kazehaya, Sasuke, kok kalian Cuma bengong sih, cepat bantu aku!, ujar Sai dengan nada ketus.

"Ba-baiklah kapten!, jawab Kazehaya.

"Hn., gumam Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga pun melawan anbu itu dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Anbu itu kuat terjadilah pertarungan sengit di antara mereka. Mereka melancarkan semua jutsu-jutsu masing-masing. Dan akhirnya anbu itu pun kewalahan dan tersudut, Sasuke pun mengambil kesempatan itu dan menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

"CHIDORI!", teriak Sasuke.

Dan serangan petir itu berhasil mengenai dada anbu itu dan anbu itupun tewas seketika. Akhirnya mereka dapat memenangkan pertarungan sengit tersebut. Mereka pun berisitirahat sejenak.

"Sasuke-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kazehaya.

"Tak apa-apa, Cuma luka biasa saja di lengan dan bagian pahaku", jawab Sasuke tapi sambil meringis.

"Luka dalam seperti itu, kau bilang tak apa-apa, dasar kau! Ayo biarkan kami mengobatimu!", kata Sai.

"Hn", jawab Sasuke

Sai dan Kazehaya pun membawa Sasuke ke kapal untuk diobati. Sasuke pun disuruh berbaring di sofa dan Kazehaya pun dengan cekatan mengobati luka-luka Sasuke, lalu membalutnya dengan perban. Sasuke pun terlihat sedikit baikan daripada yang tadi.

"Baiklah, aku sudah agak mendingan, aku pergi dulu ya.", ujar Sasuke lalu berdiri dan akan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Boleh aku bertanya padamu?, tanya Sai sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Hn, apa?, tanya Sasuke.

"Apa alasanmu di kejar-kejar Anbu tadi?", tanya Sai.

"Hn, sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu, aku pergi dulu ya!", jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan bongkar rahasiamu pada semua orang.", kata Sai.

"Hhhh, baiklah aku mengerti, akan aku ceritakan. Sebenarnya 2 bulan lalu di Konoha terjadi insiden yang besar. Dimana klan-ku, klan Uchiha melakukan aksi kudeta terhadap pemerintah Konoha. Klan Uchiha bertujuan untuk menguasai pemerintahan di desa Konoha. Tapi hal itu ternyata dapat digagalkan karena Konoha telah bersiap lebih terdahulu sehingga dapat mengalahkan klan Uchiha dengan mudah. Para anggota klan Uchiha banyak ditangkap dan dibunuh. Lalu yang tersisa dianggap buron, seperti aku ini dan harus dimusnahkan. Begitulah alasanku di kejar-kejar Anbu.", cerita Sasuke.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?, tanya Sai.

"Dengan keadaan ini sepertinya aku harus bersembunyi dulu untuk sementara, tetapi aku berniat menambah kekuatan dan membalas Konoha atas perbuatan mereka terhadap klan Uchiha terutama karena orangtuaku juga tewas dalam insiden tersebut.", jawab Sasuke.

"Khukhukhu, ternyata tujuan kita sama yaitu membalas dendam pada Konoha. Sasuke maukkah kau membantuku dan bergabung menjadi perompak? Kita bisa saling bekerja sama untuk melancarkan tujuan kita", kata Sai sambil menyeringai.

"Hn, boleh juga tapi apa aku bisa bertambah kuat jika bersama denganmu? Tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Tentu saja, dunia perompak sangatlah berbeda dengan dunia ninja. Senjata-senjata perompak dan teknik-teknik bertarung perompak sangatlah modern dan efekif. Jika digabungkan dengan teknik ninja akan tercipta perpaduan teknik yang sangat hebat. Bagaimana Sasuke?", tanya Sai.

"Baiklah aku bergabung denganmu Sai. Menjadi perompak sepertimu. Sepertinya perkataanmu tadi menarik juga.", jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, namun mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku kapten Sai, karena akulah kapten kapal ini.", ujar Sai.

"Terserah deh..", jawab Sasuke malas.

"Tapi kapten Sai, aku boleh kembali ke desa sebentar? aku mau mengambil beberapa barangku di rumah", tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya Sasuke!", ujar Sai.

"Hn.", jawab Sasuke lalu beranjak keluar kapal dan menuju desa.

Sasuke pun akhirnya sampai di rumahnya di desa dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia memasukan barang-barangnya di ransel. Setelah semua barang yang diperlukan telah dimasukkan dalam ransel. Dia pun segera bergegas beranjak dari rumah itu dan kembali menuju kapal. Tapi saat di dekat pintu gerbang dia tiba-tiba di hadang oleh seseorang. Sasuke pun berhenti dan mencoba melihat siapa yang coba menghadangnya. Dia pun terkejut karena mengenali orang tersebut.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang engkau lakukan malam-malam begini, ini kan sudah larut", tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun aku justru yang ingin bertanya padamu, kamu mau kemana dengan membawa ransel seperti itu tengah malam begini?, tanya Sakura.

"Hn, sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu, aku pergi dulu", kata Sasuke dingin lalu berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Sasuke! Tunggu dulu!", teriak Sakura.

"Hn, apalagi?", kata Sasuke dengan tetap membelakangi Sakura.

Air mata Sakura pun mengalir dari mata indah emeraldnya yang bening melihat tingkah Sasuke yang begitu dingin.

"Kumohon Sasuke-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku! Sehari saja aku tak melihat Sasuke-kun diriku terasa sakit! Kumohon kalau Sasuke-kun pun berniat keras untuk pergi, bawalah aku serta! Aku janji takkan merepotkanmu Sasuke-kun! Ka..karena aku.. aku..mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!, kata Sakura sambil terisak-isak.

Sasuke pun terkejut mendengar hal itu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan cepat setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir itu dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke pun berbalik dan melihta Sakura menangis terisak-isak sambil terus-menerus mengumamkan nama Sasuke. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, kenapa kau selalu merepotkanku saja sih", kata Sasuke sambil menyentilkan jarinya di dahi Sakura.

Sakura pun kaget atas perbuatan Sasuke barusan. Dan dia pun menunduk malu. Semburat merah mulai muncul di pipinya itu, karena sekarang posisi Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya.

Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sakura dan berkata: "Ayo kita pergi kalau kau memang mau ikut denganku!" Lalu Sasuke pun segera berlari beranjak dari tempat itu.

"A...Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!", jawab Sakura sambil berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

Mereka pun berlari keluar dari desa dan menuju hutan Konoha. Tapi di sepanjang perjalanan Sakura tak henti-hentinya memandangi Sasuke. Dia tak menyangka akhirnya dirinya sekarang akan selalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Sakura pun mulai mengangkat pembicaraan karena mereka daritadi diam terus tanpa bicara.

"Ehm, Sasuke-kun boleh ku bertanya? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?", tanya Sakura.

"Kita akan menemui Sai, teman lama kita yang sudah menjadi perompak itu.", jawab Sasuke.

"OH! Kapten Sai itu, kudengar dia buronan yang berbahaya, ngapain kita menemuinya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Huh, cerewet sekali kau ini, kita akan bergabung dengannya menjadi perompak seperti dia", jawab Sasuke.

"EEEHHHH!, kata Sakura sambil terkejut setelah apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Tapi demi bersama Sasuke-kun, jadi apapun akan kulakukan!, ujar Sakura.

"Hn..", gumam Sasuke.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kapal Akasora. Sasuke pun mengetok pintu.

TOK...Tok...TOK...

"Masuk saja, ngak dikunci kok!, jawab Sai dari dalam kapal.

Sasuke pun membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam diikuti Sakura dari belakang. Sasuke dan Sakura pun mendapati Sai dan Kazehaya sedang menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan kapal itu. Sai pun kaget melihat Sakura dan sedangkan Kazehaya terlihat senang karena melihat seorang wanita cantik berada di kapal ini.

"Sasuke-san, kenapa kau membawa Sakura-chan kemari?, tanya Sai.

"Hn, dia memaksa untuk ikut denganku, jadi terpaksalah aku membawanya", jawab Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Oh, Sakura-chan kau ingin ikut bergabung dengan kami sebagai perompak?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja Sai-kun, selama ada Sasuke disini, disini juga harus ada aku", jawab Sakura dengan tegas.

"Oh begitu ya, kalau begitu sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat datang dan selamat bergabung dengan SORA KAIZOKU! Aku kapten kapal ini jadi panggil aku dengan sebutan kapten Sai", ujar Sai dengan semangat.

"Lalu perkenalkan sahabatku ini...

Belum selesai Sai bicara langsung dipotong oleh Kazehaya.

"Namaku Rikudou Kazehaya, salam kenal", ujar Kazehaya lalu mendatangi Sakura dan mengecup tangan kanan Sakura.

"He-hei apa yang kau lakukan Kazehaya?", tanya Sai.

"Itulah caraku memberi salam pada wanita", jawab Kazehaya.

"_**Huh aku langsung tahu kalau dia ini mesum",batin Sakura **_sambil memandang Kazehaya.

"Yah besok pagi kita akan memulai petualangan baru kita, berisitirahatlah dengan cukup malam ini!", ujar Sai dengan semangat.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit abal-abal dll

Sebelum mulai chapter 3,author mau balas review dulu, sorry baru bisa balas, soalnya waktu lalu ngak sempet ngetik..

: Makasih ya, ngak sangka kalau cerita-nya bagus, soalnya author masih newbie disini..

eureka eklesius : Memang keadaannya agak mirip tapi disini Sasuke juga diceritain membenci Konoha karena orangtuanya telah dibunuh..

azzuradeva : Sorry, Ino-channya nanti baru muncul di chap 3 ini….

Sekali lagi Thanx buat reviewnya ya….

Chapter 3 – Pertemuan

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ….

Sebuah pagi yang indah di hari ini. Matahari menyinari dengan hangat di hari ini. Semua anggota Sora Kaizoku-pun bangun dan segera bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan di Kapal Akasora untuk menuju Kusagakure. Pagi itu aktifitas di mulai dengan sarapan pagi di ruang makan. Hari ini Kazehaya yang ternyata juga pintar memasak membuatkan omelet dan steak daging untuk sarapan. Mereka pun makan bersama dan juga saling bercakap-cakap. Tapi terlihat Sai yang paling lahap makannya karena memang dia menyukai steak daging sebagai makanan favorit. Terlihat juga Sakura mulai mendekati dan menggoda Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Sasuke-kun, mau kusuapi? Mau ya? Biar romantis gitu…', ujar Sakura sambil mendekap lengan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah besar, sudah bisa makan sendiri, urus saja makananmu sendiri.", jawab Sasuke.

"Yah Sasuke-kun, kumohon kali ini saja ya?", tanya Sakura memelas.

"Pokoknya kalau aku bilang tak mau, ya tidak mau!", bentak Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun jahat!", ujar Sakura sambil memasang muka cemberut.

"Hei-hei kalian ini cepat dimakan makanannya, bermesra-mesra saja terus kalian daritadi", ujar Sai.

"Huh siapa yang bermesraan!", ujar Sasuke dengan ketus.

Setelah selesai makan mereka pun duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat meja makan sambil bersantai-santai. Maklum kapal Akasora bisa dikendalikan dengan system otomatis, jadi biarpun tidak ada yang mengemudikannya, kapal itu dapat berjalan sendiri sampai di tempat tujuan. Kapal ini juga dapat diketahui memilki system invisible yaitu dimana kapal bisa di mode tak terlihat dan yang paling canggih adalah Time Portal yaitu portal yang ada di kapal dimana jika memasuki portal itu kita bisa ke masa lalu atau ke masa depan, kurang diatur waktunya di mesin pengatur waktu. Kapal ini juga dilengkapi alat-alat modern lainnya seperti LCD besar di ruang navigasi, radar dan alat-alat canggih lainnya. Wajar kapal ini memiliki peralatan yang modern karena kapal ini berasal dari masa depan. Waktu dulu Shin membeli kapal ini pada orang yang berasal dari masa depan. Karena itu Sai berusaha memperbaiki kapal ini setelah rusak karena kapal ini merupakan satu-satunya warisan dari Shin. Sai ingin menjaganya dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di perbatasan Kusagakure. Kapal pun diberhentikan di hutan Kusagakure yang berada di pinggir desa. Mereka pun semua turun dari kapal dan menghirup udara segar di hutan tersebut. Hutan itu sangat teduh dan memiliki udara yang sangat sejuk, mungkit akibat pohon-pohon rindang yang berada di hutan tersebut.

Mereka pun kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah desa. Tapi di tengah perjalanan Sai tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kalian duluan saja ke desa, aku ingin berkeliling hutan ini sebentar", kata Sai.

"Ok, baiklah Kapten!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Hati-hati ya Kapten Sai-sama!", ujar Sakura.

"Iya iya", jawab Sai.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Kazehaya pun kembali melanjutkan ke desa untuk melihat-lihat Kusagakure. Sementara Sai berkeliling hutan tersebut untuk menemukan objek yang bisa dilukisnya. Ya dia ingin melukis karena sepertinya banyak objek menarik yang dapat dilukis di hutan ini. Sementara di tempat lain:

"Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun! Jangan terlalu cepat dong larinya, kan sudah capek nih!, gerutu gadis yang beramput pirang berkuncir satu dengan mata aquamarine yang indah. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu Yamanaka Ino (akhirnya muncul juga!)

"Hmm Ino-san, aku sudah lapar banget nih, ingin cepat-cepat balik ke desa dan makan banyak!", ujar Chouji.

"Sama aku juga lapar!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Huh kalian ini, aku sudah capek banget nih! Mau istirahat sebentar, kalian duluan saja nanti aku menyusul.", ujar Ino lalu berhenti di sebatang pohon untuk berteduh dan beristirahat.

"Ya, hati-hati ya Ino-san", ujar Chouji lalu bergegas pergi dari situ bersama Shikamaru.

Ino pun duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon rindang yang berada disitu. Badannya terasa capek sekali. Dia pun memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk rileks. Maklum dia, Chouji dan Shikamaru baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang lumayan berat di Kusagakure. Misi itu menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Setelah beberapa menit, Ino akhirnya ketiduran di bawah pohon tersebut. Tubuhnya memang benar-benar butuh istirahat apalagi dia wanita tidak sekuat laki-laki tenaganya. Setelah 30 menit tertidur, akhirnya Ino terbangun dan segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut meneruskan perjalanan.

"Ah gawat, aku cukup lama ketidurannya, pasti Chouji dan Shikamaru sudah jauh, aku harus bergegas menyusul mereka!", ujar Ino sambil menambah laju larinya.

Tiba-tiba Ino mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berada di sekitar hutan itu. Lalu suara-suara itu sepertinya semakin lama semakin dekat padanya. Lalu kemudian muncullah tiga pria yang bertampang buruk dan bengis menghadang Ino dari depan.

"Khukhukhu tak kusangka ada gadis cantik di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini. Ayolah bermain sebentar dengan kami!", ujar salah seorang dari mereka sambil menyeringai.

"Heh, aku tak ada waktu dengan kalian, jangan menghalangi jalanku!", bentak Ino.

Ino pun langsung menyerang mereka bertiga. Tapi setiap serangan Ino bisa dihindari dengan baik. Sepertinya mereka bukanlah ninja sembarangan.

"Huh Cuma gadis kecil sepertimu, mana mungkin mengalahkan Kusa-Hunter seperti kami!, ujar salah satu Kusa Hunter.

Para Kusa-Hunter itu pun menyerang Ino bertubi-tubi sampai Ino akhirnya tersudut karena kelelahan. Kusa Hunter pun bersiap dengan pedangnya dan ingin segera mengabisi Ino.

"MATI KAU GADIS BODOH!..., ujar Kusa-Hunter sambil melayangkan pedang ke arah Ino.

JRASH…JRASH…JRASH….

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari belakang dan menyayat leher para Kusa hunter tersebut.

Kusa Hunter pun langsung mati di tempat. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah kapten Sai.

Ino pun terkejut melihat hal itu dan Cuma terdiam karena shock atas kejadian barusan. Sai pun mendekati Ino.

"Ng, kau tak apa-apa Nona?", tanya Sai.

"E…eh, tak apa-apa kok Cuma lecet-lecet dikit kok, terima kasih ya", jawab Ino.

Ino pun berusaha untuk berdiri tapi dia merasakan kakinya sangat sakit untuk digerakkan. Sepertinya terkilir sewaktu pertarungan tadi. Dia pun tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan akan jatuh. Tapi sebelum dia jatuh Sai pun menahan tubuh Ino dengan cepat.

"Kau tak apa-apa Nona? kau hampir terjatuh.", ujar Sai sambil terus menahan tubuh Ino.

"Ah, sepertinya kakiku terkilir sedikit", jawab Ino sambil tersipu malu. Maklum akan kedekatannya jarak wajah Sai dengan Ino memunculkan semburat merah di pipi Ino.

"Oh, sepertinya kau harus diobati, ayo kugendong kau ke kapalku", ujar Sai lalu melepas Ino dan berjongkok.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?", tanya Ino dengan malu-malu.

"Sudah naik saja ke punggungku, kau harus segera diobati", ujar Sai.

Ino pun menurut dan akhirnya digendong Sai. Mereka pun menuju kapal yang berada di tengah hutan. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kapal lalu Sai pun membaringkan Ino di sofa yang berada di dekat meja makan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau ambil kotak obat dulu", ujar Sai lalu berjalan menuju ke arah dapur.

"Ah iya.", jawab Ino.

Sai pun kembali ke tempat Ino sambil membawa kotak obat berwarna putih. Dia pun menggosokan obat di luka-luka Ino dengan kapas lalu setelah itu membalutnya dengan perban. Tak lupa membalut perban pada kaki Ino yang terkilir. Setelah selesai Sai pun mengembalikan obat-obat itu di tempat semula.

"A..Arigatou gouzai masu, kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?", tanya Ino.

"Ng, aku Kapten Shimura Sai.", ujar Sai.

"APA!? Jadi kau kapten perompak yang berbahaya itu?!", tanya Ino dengan menatap tajam Sai.

"A..aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu kok, tenang saja, aku Cuma ingin membantumu", ujar Sai.

"Be..benar kau takkan menyakitiku?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit ragu.

"Suer deh, aku janji takkan menyakiti. Siapa namamu nona?", tanya Sai.

"Watashiwa Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal", ujar Ino.

"Salam kenal juga Yamanaka-san", ujar Sai.

"Panggil saja aku Ino", kata Ino.

"Baiklah, Ino-chan!", kata Sai.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncullah Sasuke, Sakura dan Kazehaya. Mereka terkejut melihat Sai sedang bersama Ino di ruang makan.

"Hei Ino-pig! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!", tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Ah Sakura si jidat bandara! Kau juga ngapain disini?", kata Ino juga dengan memasang muka cemberut.

"Aku disini karena aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah menjadi anggota perompak ini!", jawab Sakura.

"Oh benarkah?! Aku tak menyangka kau se nekat ini jidat! Aku disini karena ditolong Kapten Sai ini!", jawab Ino sambil menunjuk arah Sai.

"Oh jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal ya! Berarti Ino kau juga berasal dari Konoha?", tanya Sai.

"Hmm begitulah, mereka berdua merupakan temanku di Konoha", jawab Ino.

"Ino, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung saja dengan kami sebagai Sora Kaizoku? Supaya tambah banyak anggota di kapal ini", tanya Sai.

_**Wah disini juga ada Sasuke-kun, dengan bergabung disini aku pasti akan terus bersama-sama Sasuke-kun, batin Ino.**_

"Baiklah Kapten Sai, aku bergabung menjadi perompak seperti kalian!", jawab Ino dengan semangat.

"Ok, bagus kalau begitu Ino-chan!", ujar Sai.

"Huh, kenapa kau harus bergabung sih Ino-pig?", tanya Sakura.

"Suka-suka aku dong jidat bandara! Weee..", ujar Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau Pig!", ujar Sakura dengan kesal.

Setelah itu mereka pun makan malam bersama-sama di meja makan yang ada di kapal. Seperti biasa Sai makan dengan lahap karena ada steak daging kesukaannya. Sementara Sakura mulai menggoda Sasuke seperti biasa. Ino pun melihat mereka dengan kesal karena kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke. Terlihat mereka mesra sekali karena kali ini Sasuke tak menolak Sakura menyuapinya makan. Ino pun akhirnya berhenti makan duluan dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan kesal.

"Tampaknya Sasuke-kun mulai menyukai Sakura, mereka terlihat mesra sekali tadi", gumam Ino dalam kamarnya.

Ino pun akhirnya menangis tersedu-sedu di kamarnya karena lelaki yang disukainya telah direbut oleh gadis lain. Karena kelelahan menangis akhirnya Ino tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Besoknya, setelah bangun dan sarapan pagi, mereka melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Sasuke, Sakura dan Kazehaya melakukan latihan pedang bersama. Sementara Sai pergi entah kemana. Ino memutuskan untuk pergi ke padang rumput Kusagakure. Padang rumput tersebut berada di dataran tinggi. Jadi dari padang rumput itu dapat terlihat pemandangan desa Kusagakure yang indah. Ino ingin menenangkan pikiran walaupun dia masih sedikit sedih setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Wah! Pemandangannya bagus sekali!", ujar Ino riang setelah sampai di padang rumput Kusagakure.

Ino pun duduk disitu dan menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tapi tiba-tiba terlintas lagi di pikirannya tentang kejadian semalam. Dia pun merasa kesal dan sedih dan kemudian menangis lagi. Setelah beberapa menit menangis, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini Ino-chan?", ujar seseorang yang ternyata Sai.

"Ah, kapten Sai-sama, kukira siapa..", ujar Ino sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu menangis?", tanya Sai.

"Ng, aku Cuma sedikit sedih saja kapten", ujar Ino.

"Sedih kenapa? Bolehkah kau menceritakannya padaku?", tanya Sai lagi.

"Ng be..begini kapten Sai, se..sebenarnya aku menyukai Sasuke-kun tapi sepertinya dia lebih dekat dengan Sakura dan mereka terlihat mesra sekali ketika bersama, hal itu yang membuatku sedih..", ujar Ino lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak berusaha mengejar Sasuke", tanya Sai.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku tak ingin menjadi pengganggu diantara mereka, lagipula mereka berdua itu sahabatku", ujar Ino lirih lalu mulai menangis terisak-isak lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sai menarik Ino ke dalam dekapannya. Ino kaget tapi membiarkannya sambil terus menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Menangislah, dengan menangis kau akan merasa lebih tenang", ujar Sai sambil terus memeluk erat Ino dan mengelus-ngelus lembut rambut Ino.

Setelah beberapa lama menangis, akhirnya tangisan Ino pun berhenti. Dan ternyata Ino telah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Sai pun segera menggendong Ino ala bridal style.

"Ternyata wanita ini cantik juga", gumam Sai sambil melihat Ino lalu tersenyum.

Sai pun membawa Ino kembali ke kapal lalu membaringkannya di kamar Ino. Lalu setelah membaringkannya di tempat tidur, Sai kembali menatap Ino yang sedang tidur. Lalu..

CUP…

Sai mencium dahi Ino (*wow!)

"Selamat tidur ya, nona cantik", ucap Sai lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Ino.

To Be Continued…

Maaf kalo ceritanya abal2 dan mulai gaje-gaje gitu. Maklum author masih newbie disini.

Mohon di Review ya…

_**Arigatou gousai masu!**_


	4. Chapter 4

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit abal-abal, sedikit gaje dll

Yah, saya muncul lagi dengan cerita fanfic gue yang rada gaje ini. Tapi di chapter ini saya bikin lebih banyak Romance-nya (tentu aja main pair : SaiIno). Jadi silahkan dibaca ya….

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ….

Chapter 4 – Perasaan Suka

Matahari menyinari lagi pagi hari ini. Pagi yang indah dan cerah dengan udara sejuk pagi yang khas. Ditemani dengan pemandangan pepohonan rindang di sekitarnya. Yah, kapal Akasora memang masih berada di tengah hutan Kusagakure. Rencananya Sora Kaizoku akan berangkat besok ke Konoha karena Ino ingin menemui orangtuanya sebentar. Jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Kusagakure. Pagi-pagi pun aktifitas dimulai dengan sarapan seperti biasa. Mereka makan bersama di ruang makan sambil berbincang-bincang di sela makannya. Tapi ada yang lain di pagi ini. Ino terus saja menatap Sai yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Ino terus kepikiran akan kejadian kemarin.

_**Kenapa Sai tiba-tiba memelukku kemarin ya? Tapi ketika dia memelukku aku merasakan kehangatan dan merasa sangat nyaman.., batin Ino**_

Ino menatap Sai sambil tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sai pun akhirnya sadar dia diperhatikan. Dia pun merasa heran kenapa Ino menatapnya seperti itu.

"Hei Ino-chan, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Sai.

"Ng, maaf Kapten Sai-sama, aku Cuma sedikit melamun saja kok", jawab Ino dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Oh! Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Kau ada masalah?", tanya Sai lembut sambil tersenyum kepada Ino lalu memegang lembut tangan Ino yang berada di atas meja.

Ino pun terkejut melihat tindakan Sai barusan. Lalu muncullah semburat merah di pipinya. Dia pun tertunduk, malu menatap Sai.

_**Kami-sama perasaan apa ini, kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar dengan kencang melihat senyum lembutnya itu?, batin Ino**_

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok kapten.", ujar Ino.

"Hmm, ya sudah kalau begitu, lanjutkanlah makanmu", ujar Sai lalu meneruskan makannya.

Setelah selesai makan mereka pun melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Sasuke keluar kapal untuk latihan pedang dan jutsu baru. Sakura pergi ke desa untuk berbelanja. Kazehaya mencuci piring dan membersihkan kapal. Sai duduk di sofa sambil membaca Koran. Sedangkan Ino berada di kamarnya. Ino sedang menelepon orangtuanya bahwa dia baru akan pulang besok. Ino mengatakan bahwa dia beberapa hari ini tak pulang karena menginap di rumah temannya. Dia terpaksa berbohong karena pasti orangtuanya marah kalau saja mereka tahu dia bersama Kapten Sai. Setelah selesai menelepon Ino pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur sejenak. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketokan pintu di pintu kamarnya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Ya siapa ya?", tanya Ino.

"Ini aku kapten Sai", jawab Sai.

Ino pun segera bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hmm, ada apa ya mencariku Kapten Sai-sama?", tanya Ino.

"Ng, apa kau sedang sibuk Ino-chan?", tanya Sai.

"Tidak kok, memangnya ada apa ya?", tanya Ino lagi.

"Ehm..itu… ano..ma..maukah kau pergi menemaniku ke padang rumput?", tanya Sai malu-malu.

Ino pun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sai barusan. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar lagi dengan kencang. Dia pun sedikit gemetaran. Dia merasa heran biasanya dia tak begini jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki.

"Ng, ma..mau kok kapten.. Aku akan menemanimu.., jawab Ino dengan malu-malu.

"Ba..baiklah ayo kita pergi!", ujar Sai lalu sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

Sai dan Ino pun segera beranjak keluar dari kapal Akasora dan mulai berjalan menuju padang rumput yang berada di dataran tinggi tersebut. Di perjalanan mereka pun sedikit bercakap-cakap. Ino yang paling banyak bercerita karena dia lumayan ceriwis. Sementara Sai mendengarkan dan sesekali menanggapi cerita Ino. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di padang rumput tersebut yang memiliki pemandangan yang indah. Mereka pun duduk di padang rumput tersebut lalu memandangi pemandangan yang berada di hadapan mereka. Kemudian Sai pun mengambil sketch book dan alat lukis untuk bersiap melukis.

"Ng, kapten kok membawa alat lukis? Mau melukis pemandangan itu ya?", tanya Ino.

"Bukan kok, aku tak ingin melukis pemandangan itu.", ujar Sai.

"Lalu mau lukis apa dong?", tanya Ino lagi.

"A..Aku ingin melukis dirimu.", jawab Sai sedikit gugup.

Ino pun kaget medengar jawaban Sai. Tak terasa jantung Ino pun mulai berdebar-debar dengan kencang lagi. Wajahnya pun mulai merona merah. Ino pun menunduk agar tidak terlihat rona wajahnya itu.

"Bo..bolehkan Ino-chan?", tanya Sai.

Ino pun Cuma menganggukan kepala pertanda dia setuju. Ino merasa malu karena pertama kalinya dia dilukis oleh seseorang. Sai pun berdiri dan menyuruh Ino berpindah tempat dan membelakangi pemandangan desa Kusagakure. Lalu Sai menyuruhnya duduk dengan pose yang dicontohkan oleh Sai. Pose duduk Ino sangat anggun dan menawan. Tapi Ino masih tertunduk karena masih sangat malu.

"Ino-chan, jangan tunduk begitu dong, nanti wajahnya ngak kelihatan. Tegakkanlah kepalamu dan tersenyumlah", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

Ino pun akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Sai yang melihatnya pun terperangah akan pesona Ino yang terpancar karena senyum manisnya itu. Mulai muncul semburat merah di pipi Sai.

_**Oh Kami-sama! Ternyata gadis ini memang cantik sekali!, batin Sai**_

Sai pun mulai melukis di sketchbooknya. Dia mengambil kuas dengan berbagai macam ukuran. Lalu pewarna dengan macam-macam warna. Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya lukisan Sai selesai juga.

"Fuuh…Akhirnya selesai juga!, ujar Sai sambil mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Wah, sudah selesai ya! Mana sini coba kulihat!", ujar Ino lalu berlari menuju Sai.

"Tidak boleh", jawab Sai.

"Lho, kenapa? toh itu aku kan yang dilukis?", tanya Ino dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh melihatnya, nanti saja!", jawab Sai lalu menutup sketchbooknya dan beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Ah, kapten Sai pelit!", ujar Ino lalu memasang muka cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Hahahaha, jangan cemberut gitu dong, kelihatan jelek tau! Persis seperti pig yang selalu dikatakan Sakura!", ejek Sai lalu berlari.

"Apa kau bilang?! Sini ku berikan pelajaran, beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!", kata Ino sambil berlari mengejar Sai.

"Sini tangkap aku wee!", ejek Sai lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau kapten Sai!", teriak Ino sambil terus mengejar Sai.

Mereka berkejar-kejaran sepanjang jalan. Sesekali Sai mengajak bercanda. Ino pun tertawa mendengar candaan Sai. Tak terasa Ino sudah hampir mencapai Sai sejak daritadi Ino mengejarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba kaki Ino tersandung batu. Dan Ino pun terjatuh dan menindih Sai. Lalu tak sengaja mencium bibir Sai (*wow!). Mereka pun tetap dalam posisi tubuh Ino di atas menindih tubuh Sai dibawah. Wajah Ino pun langsung merah padam karena kejadian barusan. Sedangkan wajah Sai juga merah merona. Mereka pun saling menatap. Mata onyx menatap mata aquamarine yang indah tersebut.

_**Kenapa jantungku mulai berdebar-berdebar kencang lagi seperti ini, perasaan apa ini, apa aku mulai menyukai Sai?, batin Ino.**_

_**Degup jantungku mulai tak beraturan, apakah aku menyukai gadis ini?.., batin Sai.**_

Setelah lama saling menatap, akhirnya mereka tersadar dan mulai mengatur posisi tubuhnya. Ino pun langsung duduk di samping Sai namun tetap tertunduk karena malu atas kejadian barusan.

"Ma..maaf kapten Sai atas kejadian tadi.. Su..sungguh aku tak sengaja. Ka..kakiku tersandung batu tadi..", ujar Ino terbata-bata.

"Hn, kau tak apa-apa kan?", tanya Sai.

"Tak apa-apa kok, ayo kita pulang sudah mulai sore nih..", jawab Ino.

Mereka pun berdiri lalu mulai berjalan kembali menuju kapal. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka terdiam. Tak ada yang berani mulai percakapan. Ino masih tertunduk karena malu pada Sai karena kejadian barusan. Tetapi Sai berjalan sambil sesekali melirik Ino yang masih tertunduk malu. Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di kapal. Mereka langsung menuju ruang makan. Disitu sudah berkumpul Kazehaya, Sasuke dan Sakura. Ketiga orang itu kaget melihat kedua orang itu pulang bersama lagi.

"Wah..wah kalian darimana lama sekali? Habis kencan ya?", tanya Kazehaya menggoda.

"Bu..bukan kok aku Cuma menemani Sai melukis di padang rumput..", jawab Ino sedikit gugup.

"Masa sih?! Cuma segitu aja, pasti kalian kencan kan?!", goda Kazehaya lagi.

"Hei Kazehaya jangan mengatakan yang bukan-bukan! Cepat buatkan makan malam sana!", bentak Sai dengan kesal.

"Jangan marah-marah gitu dong kapten, aku kan Cuma bercanda..", ujar Kazehaya lalu bergegas ke dapur.

"Cie-cie, Ino-pig nge-date sama Kapten Sai", ujar Sakura menggoda.

"Ah e..enggak kok, awas kau berani mengejekku lagi jidat bandara!, ujar Ino dengan ketus.

"Hahahaha jangan malu-malu gitu dong, akui sajalah!", goda Sakura lagi.

BUAGH!

Ino pun menjitak kepala Sakura. Sakura pun meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang telah dijitak oleh Ino.

"Aduh, sakit sekali Ino… Aku kan Cuma bercanda", ujar Sakura sambil mengusap-ngusap Kepalanya.

"Rasakan itu jidat. Beraninya kau mengejekku seperti itu..", ujar Ino dengan ketus.

Ino pun ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Begitu pula Sai. Setelah mandi mereka pun kembali berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka pun makan malam bersama sambil di sela-sela makan bercakap-cakap berbagai topic. Selesai makan. Mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Dalam kamarnya Ino terus terbayang tentang kejadian tadi sore bersama Sai. Dimana dia tidak sengaja menindih tubuh Sai dan mencium bibir Sai. Ino pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian sepanjang hari itu. Ketika Sai melukisnya, ketika Sai tersenyum lembut padanya, ketika dia dan Sai saling kejar-kejaran, ketika Sai bercanda dengannya. Dalam pikirannya saat itu Cuma ada Sai.

_**Setelah dipikir-pikir Kapten Sai baik juga. Dia lucu dan cukup mempesona. Wajahnya juga tampan dan keren, batin Ino.**_

Sementara di kamar Sai juga dia terbayang juga akan sosok Ino. Sosok gadis yang membuatnya memiliki perasaaan yang aneh. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dimilikinya selama ini pada wanita. Dia pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan sosok Ino yang lucu, cerewet sekaligus manis itu.

_**Kenapa aku selalu membayangkan gadis itu ya? Apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya?, batin Sai.**_

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam mereka akhirnya tertidur juga. Tidur mereka sangat lelap mungkin karena merasa senang atas kejadian yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini.

Besok paginya mereka pun mereka bersiap berangkat ke Konoha. Seperti biasa mereka mengawali pagi itu dengan sarapan pagi lalu mandi. Kazehaya lalu pergi ruang kemudi kapal. Lalu memencet beberapa tombol untuk mengarahkan kapal berjalan menuju ke Konoha. Setelah perintah dimengerti computer, akhirnya kapal itu pun mulai bergerak ke atas dan terbang di langit. Kapal berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu pasti kapal akan tiba di Konoha pada siang hari. Mereka pun duduk bersama-sama di sofa sambil bercakap-cakap dan bercanda tawa.

Akhirnya pada pukul 12 siang, mereka tiba di hutan Konoha yang berada di pinggiran desa. Kapal pun diberhentikan ditengah-tengah hutan. Setelah kapal mendarat dengan sempurna. Ino dan Sakura pun turun dari kapal dan menuju desa Konohagakure. Sementara Sai, Sasuke dan Kazehaya tetap berada di kapal karena tidak ingin cari masalah di Konoha. Status mereka kan masih buronan anbu Konoha. Ino dan Sakura pun bergegas menuju desa untuk ke rumah dan mengambil beberapa barang mereka. Ino dan Sakura pun berpisah di gang dan menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

Ino pun tiba di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia pun mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok..Tok..Tok…

"Ah Ino, kau sudah pulang ya, mari masuk, kami sudah menunggumu!", ujar wanita yang merupakan ibu Ino sambil membukakan pintu.

"Selamat siang Okaa-san, maaf aku sudah lama tak pulang rumah.", ujar Ino dengan sopan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ino kaget melihat orang yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Disitu ada 3 orang lain selain ayahnya. Yaitu Nara Shikamaru, teman dekatnya sejak kecil lalu ayah dan Ibu Shikamaru.

"Ah Ino! Kau sudah pulang rupanya! Ayo duduk disini ada yang ingin kita bicarakan bersama", ujar ayah Ino yaitu Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Selamat siang Otou-san, maaf kalau aku sudah lama tak pulang ke rumah..", ujar Ino lalu duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Selamat siang Shikaku-sama, nyonya Nara, dan Shikamaru-kun", sapa Ino dengan sopan.

"Selamat siang Ino", jawab Nara Shikaku ayah Shikamaru.

"Ino, Shikamaru, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan mengenai kalian, karena itu kami mengumpulkan kalian disini. Kan kalian tahu, aku dan Shikaku sudah berteman sejak lama. Dan keluarga kita juga memiliki relasi yang erat dan baik sekali. Jadi untuk mempererat relasi keluarga Yamanaka dan Nara. Maka aku berniat untuk…", kata Inoichi.

"Berniat untuk apa ayah?", tanya Ino dengan penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau dan Shikamaru bertunangan.", sambung Inoichi.

"APA!?", kata Ino dan Shikamaru serempak.

To Be Continued…

Bagaimana cerita author-chan kali ini? Makin gaje YA?

Mohon di review ya, THX SEBELUMNYA

**ARIGATOU GOUZAI MASU!**


	5. Chapter 5

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

Yah, saya muncul lagi dengan cerita fanfic gue yang rada gaje ini. Tapi di chapter ini saya bikin sudah ada konflik percintaannya..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ….

Chapter 5 – Pertunangan!

"**Berniat untuk apa ayah?", tanya Ino dengan penasaran.**

"**Aku ingin kau dan Shikamaru bertunangan.", sambung Inoichi.**

"**APA!?", kata Ino dan Shikamaru serempak.**

"Ta..tapi kok mendadak sekali Inoichi-sama?", tanya Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya Otou-san, aku dan Shikamaru-kun kan Cuma berteman saja, kami belum siap untuk melakukan pertunangan", ujar Ino.

"Soal ini kami sebenarnya sudah merencanakannya sejak kalian berumur 16, tapi kami menunggu saat kalian sudah cukup umur baru kalian akan melaksanakan pertunangan. Sekarang kan umur kalian sudah 20 tahun, kupikir itu usia yang cukup untuk bertunangan", ujar Inoichi.

"Ta..tapi Otousan aku kan menganggap Shikamaru-kun Cuma sebagai teman dekat. Tidak lebih dari itu.., Ujar Ino.

"Benar, aku juga menganggap Ino seperti itu juga!", timpal Shikamaru.

"Khukhukhu yang penting kalian bertunangan dulu. Masalah cinta urusan belakangan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, saat kalian sudah bersama-sama pasti kalian akan saling mencintai.", ujar Inoichi.

"Ta..tapi Otousan, a..aku..", ujar Ino.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya kalian harus bertunangan. Pertunangannya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Jadi persiapkanlah diri kalian baik-baik!", potong Inoichi.

"Shikamaru kau juga harus siap ya!", ujar Shikaku.

"Untuk pesta pertunangannya akan diselenggarakan di mana?", tanya ibu Shikamaru.

"Kami berencana untuk menyelenggarakannya di Konoha Convention Hall", jawab Ibu Ino.

"Wah gedung yang bagus sekali. Pasti kalian akan terlihat hebat jika bertunangan disana", ujar Ibu Shikamaru.

"Shi-shikamaru-kun boleh aku bicara dengan-mu sebentar di taman belakang?", tanya Ino.

"Hmm, baiklah.", jawab Shikamaru.

"Otousan, okaasan, Shikaku-sama, Nyonya Nara, permisi kami mau bicara sebentar dulu di taman belakang..", ujar Ino dengan sopan.

"Hmm baiklah..", ujar Inoichi.

Ino dan Shikamaru pun langsung menuju taman belakang yang berada di rumah Ino. Di taman tersebut terdapat banyak sekali jenis bunga. Maklum keluarga Yamanaka memiliki bisnis penjualan bunga yang besar. Ino dan Shikamaru pun duduk di kursi yang berada di taman itu. Mereka pun memulai percakapan.

"Shikamaru-kun bagaimana nih, masa kita disuruh tunangan?", tanya Ino.

"Hhh, aku juga dibuat pusing akan hal ini, aku juga tak setuju dengan pertunangan ini. Ini sungguh merepotkan!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Kita kan Cuma berteman, masa disuruh tunangan! Lagipula kau kan sudah pacaran dengan Temari..", ujar Ino.

"Itu juga! Hahhh orangtua kita merepotkan sekali!", kata Shikamaru dengan kesal.

"Aku juga kesal pada mereka, aaaaahhh!", kata Ino dengan geram.

"Tapi Ino kalau orangtua kita sudah bersikeras seperti itu sungguh susah untuk dibantah. Nanti kalau melawan akan jadi hal yang merepotkan!", ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"A..aku akan berusaha berbicara dengan orangtuaku agar mereka mau mempertimbangkannya lagi", kata Ino.

"Aku juga akan berusaha berbicara dengan mereka! Dasar merepotkan!", ujar Shikamaru dengan ketus.

Setelah selesai berbicara Ino dan Shikamaru pun kembali menuju ruang tamu dan duduk kembali bersama orangtuanya. Setelah beberapa lama berbincang, akhirnya keluarga Nara pamit pulang. Lalu Ino pun mendekati ayahnya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Otousan, apa bisa mempertimbangkan lagi soal pertunangan itu? Kami itu Cuma teman dekat Tousan, aku tak mencintai Shikamaru-kun!", ujar Ino.

"Tidak, pokoknya kalian berdua harus bertunangan titik!", bentak Inoichi lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sudahlah, Ino-chan janganlah melawan tousan-mu, beliau pasti ingin yang terbaik bagimu!", ujar ibu Ino menenangkan.

Ino pun berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menahan air mata yang sudah akan mengalir. Akhirnya tangis Ino pun pecah di dalam kamarnya. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Dirinya merasa kesal bercampur sedih karena hal pertunangan ini. Dia akan bertunangan dengan orang yang tak dia cintai. Tapi dia harus melakukannya karena paksaan orangtua. Ino juga sedih karena dia akan berpisah dengan teman-temannya di Sora Kaizoku. Karena pasti setelah pertunangan dia takkan diijinkan meninggalkan Konoha. Lalu terpikirlah akan Kapten Sai yang selalu menemaninya.

_**Aku ingin terus bersamamu Sai. Kaulah lelaki yang paling baik yang pernah kutemui. Senyummu, pelukanmu yang hangat, cara berbicaramu, bahkan ejekanmu, aku menyukai semua itu.. Sai aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu…, batin Ino.**_

SKIP TIME

3 hari berlalu sejak Ino kembali ke Konoha. Ino terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Dia tak mau keluar kamar, walaupun sudah diteriaki dan di gedor-gedor pintunya. Ino masih shock kalau dia harus bertunangan dengan Shikamaru padahal dirinya menyukai Sai.

Akhirnya Ibu Ino pun memanggil Sakura untuk datang ke rumah Ino. Ibu Ino berharap dengan kedatangan Sakura, Sakura dapat menghibur dan sedikit menenangkan Ino.

Sakura pun setuju datang ke rumah Ino dan berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Ino. Sakura pun mengetuk pintu kamar Ino.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Siapa itu?", tanya Ino dengan nada lemah dari dalam kamar.

"Ino, ini aku Sakura, boleh aku masuk sebentar?", tanya Sakura.

Ino pun membukakan pintu dan Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kamar Ino. Terlihat kamar itu sangat berantakan. Benda-benda berceceran di lantai. Sepertinya Ino sangat frustasi. Sakura pun memandang nanar pada Ino yang terlihat tak karuan itu. Rambut Ino acak-acakan, bajunya juga kusut berantakan, lalu matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Mereka berdua pun duduk di pinggiran kasur Ino. Sakura pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ino, apa yang terjadi sampai membuatmu seperti ini?", tanya Sakura dengan lembut

"Sa..Sakura sebenarnya 4 hari lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan Shikamaru..", ujar Ino lirih.

"HAHHH!? Kenapa mendadak sekali seperti ini! Tapi Shikamaru itu kan temanmu bukan pacarmu! Kenapa kau harus bertunangan dengannya?", tanya Sakura kaget.

"Ta..tapi orangtua kami memaksa untuk melaksanakan pertunangan ini. Aku dan Shikamaru tak bisa berbuat apa-apa..", ujar Ino dengan lesu.

"I-Ino yang sabar ya, pasti ada jalan keluar untuk masalah ini.., ujar Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Ino.

"Terimakasih ya Sakura, kau mau menemaniku bicara seperti ini. Kau memang sahabatku yang baik..", ujar Ino lalu tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ino memangnya kau sudah memiliki pacar?", tanya Sakura.

"Be..belum, tapi aku mulai menyukai seorang pria..", jawab Ino dengan tatapan kosong.

"Siapakah pria itu?", tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Pria itu adalah kapten Sai-sama..", ujar Ino lirih.

"Eh?! Kapten Sai?! Benarkah kau menyukainya Ino?, tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hmm sejak dia sering menemaniku dan kami sering bersama, aku rasa dia pria yang baik dan pengertian. Dia selalu bisa membuatku diriku tersenyum. Perasaanku juga selalu bergejolak ketika berada di dekatnya. Dia juga mampu membuatku melupakan Sasuke. Benar aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya!", jawab Ino.

"Ino kenapa kau tak mengungkapkan perasaanmu saja pada kapten Sai?", tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa hal itu sudah terlambat. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan Shikamaru. Apa gunanya jika aku mengatakannya sekarang. Hanya akan membuatku diriku dan dirinya sakit hati..", ujar Ino lirih.

"I..Ino, yang tabah ya..", ujar Sakura lalu memeluk sahabatnya Ino.

Ino pun kembali menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Sakura. Sementara Sakura Cuma menatap Ino dengan iba sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Ino dengan lembut. Dia merasa sedih kenapa sahabat baiknya itu harus mendapat cobaan seperti ini. Sakura berharap semoga Tuhan dapat membantu Ino dalam menjalani kehidupannya mendatang.

Setelah sudah petang Sakura pamit pulang ke rumah karena hari sudah gelap. Ino pun sudah terlelap karena kelelahan menangis. Sementara Ibu Ino pun berterima kasih pada Sakura karena mau menemani putrinya. Sakura pun keluar dari rumah Ino dan bergegas kembali ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu besok paginya di kapal Akasora.

_**Sudah 4 hari kenapa Ino ngak balik-balik ya? Aku jadi khawatir padanya.. Apa kutelepon saja dia ya? pikir Sai.**_

Ketika Sai akan mengambil handphonenya, tiba-tiba hp-nya berdering:

"**Habata itara modoranai to ittte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora"**

Ternyata sms dari Ino. Sai pun sangat senang dan langsung membaca pesannya:

**From : Ino-chan**

**Selamat pagi, maaf ya menganggu.. Kapten Sai-sama bolehkah kita bertemu di taman Konoha jam 11 pagi ini? Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu…**

Sai pun langsung membalas smsnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia bisa menemui Ino di taman.

Sai merasa senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ino, gadis yang disukainya, setelah lama tak bertemu. Sai pun segera bersiap-siap untuk menemui Ino.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.30, Sai telah siap dengan pakaiannya yang rapi tak lupa memakai jubah merah warisan kakaknya yang membuatnya terlihat keren. Tapi karena dia buronan Konoha dia pun harus memakai topi lebar berumbai-rumbai untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tak lupa dia membawa sketchbook yang berisi lukisan Ino. Dia berencana memberikan lukisannya itu pada Ino. Setelah semua telah siap. Sai pun segera bergegas ke arah Konohagakure. Dia pun terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya.

Akhirnya Sai pun tiba di taman Konoha, disitu ternyata Ino sudah ada dan menunggu di kursi panjang di bawah pohon rindang. Namun Ino tampak tertunduk lesu dan terlihat menyedihkan. Sai pun mendekati Ino dari belakang dan menutup mata Ino dengan tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tebak siapa aku?", tanya Sai.

"Ah! Kapten Sai!", ujar Ino sedikit kaget.

"Ah kamu hebat bisa mengenaliku tanpa melihat", ujar Sai lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Ino dan kemudian duduk di samping Ino.

"Tentu saja, mendengar suaramu aku pasti sudah tahu, kita kan sering bersama-sama", ujar Ino.

"Hahahaha, ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin Ino-chan bicarakan?", tanya Sai.

"A..aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Sebenarnya Kapten Sai, 3 hari lagi aku akan **bertunangan**..", ujar Ino lirih.

Mata Sai pun membulat sempurna. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Dia merasa sesak dan hatinya terasa hancur. Dia tak menyangka gadis pujaannya akan bertunangan dengan pria lain. Sai pun merasa dia akan menangis, namun tangisannya ditahan karena dia tak mau terlihat cengeng di depan Ino.

"Ka-kalau begitu Ino-chan, selamat ya!", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum, tentu saja senyum itu palsu mengingat sebenarnya dia merasa sakit hati.

"Ka-kapten Sai, aku Cuma ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu dan semua anggota Sora Kaizoku. Karena pasti setelah bertunangan aku pasti dilarang meninggalkan Konoha..", ujar Ino lirih.

Sai hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan barusan. Pikirannya sekarang sangat kacau. Tubuhnya terasa sesak sekali. Sungguh perasaan yang sangat tak mengenakkan.

Lalu terdengar gemuruh di langit. Awan hitam mulai menutupi langit biru itu. Kilat-kilat menyambar bersahut-sahutan. Tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Ah, kapten Sai sudah mulai hujan nih. Aku pergi dulu ya! Kalau kau ada waktu datanglah ke pertunanganku di Konoha Convention Hall pukul 8 malam! Selamat tinggal! Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kapten dan kawan-kawan Sora Kaizoku! Aku takkan melupakan kalian sampai kapanpun!" ujar Ino lalu berlari meninggalkan taman itu.

Sementara Sai masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Dirinya sangat terpukul karena hal ini. Seorang yang dicintainya harus pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini. Sai pun juga segera berlari menuju kapalnya. Akhirnya tangis Sai pun pecah. Hujan sepertinya sudah mengetahui perasaannya saat ini. Dia pun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk segera sampai di kapalnya.

Akhirnya dia sampai di kapal dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia membanting pintunya dengan keras. Dan di dalam dia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

"INOOO! INOOO! KENAPA KAU HARUS TINGGALKAN AKU HAH!?

"KAU MEMBUATKU HANCUR INOOO HANCURR!

KAUUU….KAUUU TAK TAHU BETAPA AKU MENCINTAIMUUU!

Sai membanting segala barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya. Dari alat lukis sampai semua barang yang dilihatnya. Kamarnya pun akhirnya terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Lalu dia pun akhirnya terduduk di sudut ruangan sambil menangis terisak-isak. Dia terus menggumamkan nama Ino. Sai benar-benar frustasi. Cinta membuatnya menjadi gila. Dia tampak tak karuan dan acak-acakan. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampan dan mempesona sekarang begitu terlihat menyedihkan.

Sementara diluar Kazehaya dan Sasuke bingung akan kelakuan kapten mereka itu. Kenapa kapten Sai tiba-tiba seperti orang gila. Lalu Sakura pun datang dan mendengar tangisan Sai dari luar kamar. Sakura pun merasa iba pada kaptennya itu.

"Sepertinya sudah terjadi ya…", ujar Sakura.

"A..apa maksudmu Sakura-san? Apa kau tahu sebab kapten bertindak seperti ini?", tanya Kazehaya penasaran.

"Hmm sepertinya Ino telah memberitahu kapten Sai kalau dia akan bertunangan..", ujar Sakura dengan lesu.

"Hahh! Ino-san akan bertunangan!, ta..tapi kenapa kapten begitu frustasi?", tanya Kazehaya lagi.

"Kau ini tidak peka ya! Tentu saja kapten Sai frustasi! Karena sebenarnya dia mencintai Ino dan juga Ino juga mencintainya. Mereka berdua itu saling mencintai, baka!", ujar Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Be..benarkah itu? Kasihan kapten, dia pasti sangat terpukul. Mengapa dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini..", ujar Kazehaya lirih.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera menenangkannya, kalau dibiarkan begini terus aku takut dia akan menghancurkan kapal ini..", ujar Sasuke.

"Ba..baiklah ayo kita dobrak saja pintunya dan masuk ke dalam!", ujar Kazehaya.

BRAKKK!

Mereka pun berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar Sai. Dan terlihat Sai yang duduk jongkok di sudut kamar sambil menangis terisak-isak. Kamarnya terlihat seperti bekas peperangan. Sai terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Tiga orang itupun mulai mendekati Sai.

"Ka..kapten Sai kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Kazehaya dengan hati-hati.

"PERGI KALIAN! JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!", teriak Sai dengan keras.

"Ta…tapi kami disini Cuma mau membantu kapten. Siapa tahu kapten mau bercerita masalah kapten dengan kami….", ujar Sakura dengan sopan.

"KUSO! SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI! ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAN!, teriak Sai.

Tiba-tiba…

BUAKHHH…

Satu pukulan mendarat pipi Sai. Ternyata Sasuke memukulnya dengan keras. Sai pun terpental dan tubuhnya terbentur di dinding kamarnya. Darah pun mengalir dari bibir Sai. Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tajam. Sementara Sai masih tertunduk lesu.

"Kaupikir dengan kelakuanmu begini akan menyelesaikan masalah hah!? Kau terlihat menyedihkan SAI! Kaupikir Ino akan senang melihatmu begini! Mana sosok sahabatku yang penuh semangat berkobar-kobar?! Mana sosok kapten yang selalu menyemangati dan memotivasi anak buahnya! Dengan keadaanmu seperti ini kau terlihat seperti orang lemah! Orang lemah takkan pernah bisa menang! Apa kau sadar itu Sai!? Jawab aku Sai!, kata Sasuke dengan geram lalu mencengkram baju Sai dan menatapnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Sa..Sasuke, ma..maafkan aku.. Aku Cuma terlalu frustasi dengan semua ini…, jawab Sai lirih.

"Lakukanlah apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat!", ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"A..akan kucoba selama aku bisa..", ujar Sai.

"Be..benar kapten, jika kapten sungguh-sungguh mencintai Ino, kejarlah Ino selama masih bisa… Kan belum terlambat untuk mencegah pertunangan itu…", kata Sakura.

"Iya kapten kami semua disini pasti akan membantumu untuk membawa Ino-san kembali padamu.. Jadi tenanglah kapten..", ujar Kazehaya.

"A..arigatou..minna…", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Gitu dong, inilah kapten Sai yang kukenal, selalu tersenyum manis seperti itu.." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum juga.

"Ayo kita susun rencana untuk menyusup di pesta pertunangan itu..", ujar Sasuke lalu beranjak menuju ruang makan.

Mereka semua pun duduk di ruang makan lalu menyusun strategi penyusupan di pesta pertunangan Ino dan Shikamaru. Mereka menyusun strategi yang bagus dan terlibat percakapan-percakapan yang cukup serius. Setelah berhasil menyusun strategi yang cemerlang. Mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat.

_**3 hari kemudian…**_

Ino melihat dirinya di cermin, terlihat dia telah memakai dress berwarna putih yang bagus dengan motif bunga-bunga yang indah. Rambutnya ditata dengan rapi dan bagus sehingga wanita itu terlihat cantik. Tapi Ino masih terlihat lesu dan tak bersemangat. Aura kecantikannya pudar karena kesedihan yang dideritanya saat ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertunangannya dengan Shikamaru. Dia sedang dirias di ruang rias karena sebentar lagi pesta pertunangannya dengan Shikamaru akan dilangsungkan. Sementara Shikamaru juga sudah terlihat rapi dan keren dengan tuxedo hitam yang dipakainya.

Akhirnya pesta pertunangan mereka dimulai. Para tamu-tamu telah memenuhi KHC dengan riah-riuh dimana-mana. Terlihat disitu juga teman-teman Ino dan Shikamaru juga hadir yaitu: Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten. Mereka semua juga berpakaian rapi dan terlihat keren.

Akhirnya Ino masuk digandeng ayahnya memasuki hall dan berjalan pelan menuju panggung di atas karpet merah yang terbentang sampai dia atas panggung. Terlihat Shikamaru telah menunggu Ino di atas panggung. Ino pun tiba dia atas panggung dan saling berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua tidak berani menatap mata satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa prosesi dilewati akhirnya tiba juga prosesi tukar cincin.

Pelayan pun membawa kotak merah yang berisi dua cincin.

Pendeta pun memulai prosesi tukar cincin.

"Nara Shikamaru apakah kau bersedia menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai tunanganmu?", tanya Pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia..", ujar Shikamaru lalu mengambil cincin di kotak merah yang dipegang pelayan. Ketika Shikamaru akan memasangkan cincin di jari manis kiri Ino, terdengar sebuah teriakan;

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

To Be Continued….

Mau balas review dulu, thx sdh review

: tapi tetap disini main pairnya SaiIno

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya mulai gaje lagi…

Mohon direview please…

**ARIGATOU GOUSAI MASU!**


	6. Chapter 6

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

Chapter 6 – Pertarungan!

"**Nara Shikamaru apakah kau bersedia menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai tunanganmu?", tanya Pendeta.**

"**Ya, saya bersedia..", ujar Shikamaru lalu mengambil cincin di kotak merah yang dipegang pelayan. Ketika Shikamaru akan memasangkan cincin di jari manis kiri Ino, terdengar sebuah teriakan;**

"**TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"**

Teriakan tersebut berasal dari seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah hall tersebut. Semua orang pun langsung memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Orang itu memakai topi lebar dengan rumbai-rumbai sehingga wajahnya kurang kelihatan, memakai jubah merah panjang. Dia pun membuka topinya lalu berkata:

"Aku tak setuju dengan pertunangan ini! Hentikan segera!", ujar orang itu yang ternyata Sai.

Shinobi-shinobi dan anbu-anbu yang melihat Sai pun terkejut dan langsung bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Tapi dengan gesit Sai membuat segel jurus dan dengan cepat dapat berpindah di atas panggung. Dia pun sekarang berada di hadapan Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Ino, ayo pergi dari sini!", ujar Sai.

"Ta..tapi kapten Sai aku..", ujar Ino.

Tapi tiba-tiba dengan cepat Sai menggendong Ino dan segera berlari dengan cepat. Sementara Shikamaru pun kaget dan Cuma melongo. Para shinobi dan anbu pun segera mengejar Sai. Tapi ketika sudah berada di luar para shinobi konoha pun dihadang oleh Sasuke, Sakura dan Kazehaya.

"Hei para shinobi bodoh, takkan kubiarkan kalian lewat!", ujar Sasuke.

"Kami akan menghabisi kalian semua demi Kapten Sai-sama!", ujar Kazehaya.

Sasuke dan Kazehaya pun membentuk segel jurus.

"KUCHIYOSE: GEDOU MAZO!", ujar Kazehaya

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!", ujar Sasuke.

Shinobi-Shinobi Konoha yang datang pun sebagian terhalang karena api dari Sasuke. Dengan itu kesempatan Gedou Mazo menarik jiwa-jiwa mereka. Yang tersisa pun mundur karena takut dengan Gedou Mazo. Sakura juga berhasil mengalahkan beberapa orang dengan kekuatan mengerikannya. Setelah semua telah mundur, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kazehaya pun segera bergegas untuk menyusul Sai dan Ino. Tapi terdengar teriakan dari belakang mereka:

"BERHENTI KAU TEME!"

Sasuke dan lainnya pun berhenti dan berbalik. Mereka terkejut melihat 4 orang yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Dobe, mau apa kau disini?", ujar Sasuke.

"Teme! Aku akan menangkapmu atas perintah Godaime!", jawab pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah! Naruto, Hinata, Tenten dan Neji-san!", ujar Sakura

"Huh.. apa kau bisa mengalahkanku dobe? kau masih baka seperti biasa", ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Aku kan menangkap kalian semua para perompak! aku juga tak habis pikir Sakura-chan kenapa kau bergabung dengan perompak? Padahal Ku tahu kau kunoichi yang setia pada Konoha", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto, aku sudah memutuskan untuk selalu bersama Sasuke-kun! Jadi jalan apapun yang Sasuke pilih, aku harus selalu bersamanya!", ujar Sakura.

"TEME! Kau telah memberikan pengaruh buruk pada Sakura-chan, kan kuhabisi kau!", ujar Naruto lalu maju untuk menyerang Sasuke.

"Tunggu Naruto, jangan gegabah!", ujar Neji.

Naruto pun menyerang dengan kunainya. Lalu Sasuke pun menangkis dengan pedangnya. Mereka pun bertarung dengan sengit. Sementara Neji, Hinata dan Tenten pun menyerang Sakura dan Kazehaya. Pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit. Mereka beradu jurus dan senjata. Semua mengerahkan kemampuannya masing-masing. Tapi karena pertarungannya tak seimbang yaitu 3 lawan 4, maka Sora Kaizoku-pun terlihat kewalahan.

"Sasuke-san, kita hampir kehabisan chakra karena terlalu banyak menggunakan jurus tadi, kalau terus bertarung malah kitalah yang akan kalah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mundur dulu?", ujar Kazehaya.

"Hn, baiklah kita mundur dulu", jawab Sasuke.

"Ingat Naruto pertarungan kita belum selesai!", ujar Sasuke.

Sora Kaizoku-pun kabur dengan menggunakan bom asap. Sementara Naruto dan yang lain tak bisa melihat karena kepulan asap yang begitu tebal.

"Teme! Lain kali pasti akan kukalahkan kau!", teriak Naruto.

Naruto dan lainnya pun kembali ke desa karena Sora Kaizoku menghilang tanpa bisa terdeteksi. Mereka telah berpindah ke tempat yang jauh.

_**Sementara itu di tempat lain...**_

"Ino-chan, sebaiknya kita berhenti saja dulu disini, sepertinya kita sudah berada di jarak yang aman", ujar Sai.

Sai pun menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya. Mereka telah tiba di danau yang berada di pinggiran Konoha. Pemandangan danau itu sangat indah. Sinar rembulan yang menyinari sungguh menambah indah malam itu. Sungguh tempat yang sangat indah.

"Ka..kapten Sai-sama kenapa kau membawa kabur aku? Ayah pasti akan mencari kita dan membunuhmu!", ujar Ino dengan cemas.

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, aku Cuma ingin berbicara dulu disini denganmu", ujar Sai.

"A-apa yang ingin kau katakan?", tanya Ino.

"I..Ino-chan sebenarnya a..aku, aku mencintaimu..", ujar Sai.

Ino pun kaget mendengar kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan Sai. Jantungnya pun berdetak dengan cepat. Semburat merah pun mulai muncul di pipinya. Ternyata Sai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tak sanggup jika melihat kau bertunangan dengan orang lain, hatiku terasa hancur ketika mendengar kau ingin bertunangan dengan orang lain, makanya aku senekat ini membawa kabur dirimu, maafkan aku ya..", ujar Sai.

"Tak apa-apa kapten Sai, karena sebenarnya a..aku juga mencintaimu..", ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

GREBB..

Sai pun memeluk Ino dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka pun berpelukan dengan erat. Mereka berdua bahagia sekali karena ternyata mereka saling mencintai. Sai pun mencium atas kepala Ino menghirup aroma wangi rambut Ino. Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan Sai pun berkata:

"I..Ino-chan bolehkah aku mencium-mu?", ujar Sai sedikit gugup.

Ino pun menganggukan kepalanya sedikit, menandakan dia setuju dengan permintaan Sai. Sai pun menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit ke wajah Ino. Ino pun menutup matanya. Lalu ketika bibir mereka semakin mendekat

10 cm...

5 cm...

3 cm...

"KAPTEN SAI!"

Sai dan Ino pun kaget dan langsung membuka mata dan menoleh ke samping. Ternyata Kazehaya yang telah berteriak dan menghentikan kegiatan ciuman yang akan dilakukan. Lalu menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura di belakang Kazehaya. Sai pun geram dan menatap tajam Kazehaya. Kedua tangannya membentuk kepalan. Sementara wajah Ino masih merona merah. Kazehaya pun berlari mendekat pada Sai. Tapi tiba-tiba...

BUAKH!

Sai pun menonjok muka Kazehaya dengan keras. Kazehaya pun terpental sedikit jauh dari situ.

"Kau bikin kaget saja! Beraninya kau mengganggu acara berduaku bersama Ino-chan!", bentak Sai dengan kesal.

"Ah, maaf kapten Sai! Aku tak bermaksud menganggu. Aku tak sengaja", ujar Kazehaya sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang ditonjok Sai.

"Diam kau Baka! Atau mau kuhajar lagi?!", ujar Sai.

"Sudah..sudah kapten Sai, tak apa-apa kok", ujar Ino sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Sai.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan, karena Ino-chan sudah berkata begitu, tapi lain kali akan kuhajar kau sampai babak belur!", bentak Sai.

"Ah iya-iya kapten, aku ngerti kok", ujar Kazehaya.

"Tapi Ino-chan ada satu lagi yang aku ingin tanyakan, a..apa kau mau jadi pacarku?", tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja, aku mau! Aku kan sangat cinta padamu!", ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hore! Impianku terwujud memiliki pacar secantik Ino-chan!", ujar Sai dengan gembira.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja kapten Sai", ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi karena sekarang kau pacarku, jangan panggil aku kapten Sai lagi, panggil saja Sai-kun, biar lebih mesra", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Sai-kun sayang...", ujar Ino.

"Cie-cie ada yang baru jadian nih yee, harus traktir kita semua dong?", tanya Sakura menggoda.

"Hahaha, benar juga. Ayo kita makan di restoran di pinggiran Kirigakure! Aku yang bayar!", ujar Sai dengan semangat.

"HOREE! Arigatou kapten Sai!", ujar Kazehaya dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kapal dulu dan pergi kesana!", ujar Sai.

Mereka berlima pun kembali menuju kapal Akasora. Disepanjang jalan Sai dan Ino pun berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Mereka saling berbicara dan menatap dengan mesra. Akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah konflik yang mendera mereka sebelumnya. Sungguh kedua insan ini mengalami kebahagiaan yang besar dalam hidup mereka. Mereka dapat saling mencintai dan memiliki.

Setelah berganti baju dan bersiap-siap, mereka pun berangkat ke Kirigakure dengan kapal. Tapi kali ini Kazehaya menyetel kapal agar dapat terbang dengan cepat. Agar tak buang-buang waktu dan bisa sampai disana dengan cepat.

Setelah 1 jam terbang, kapal Akasora pun tiba di pinggiran pantai Kirigakure. Kirigakure adalah desa yang berada di sebuah pulau. Kapal pun mendarat dan berhenti di pinggir pantai. Para kru Sora Kaizoku pun langsung keluar dan melihat pemandangan pantai Kirigakure yang indah di malam hari. Desiran ombak yang berhambur bergantian. Cahaya rembulan yang indah menambah indah pantai itu. Setelah menikmati pemandangan indah itu beberapa saat, mereka pun beranjak pergi dari situ dan berjalan mencari restoran. Mereka pun menemukan restoran yang berada tidak jauh dari pantai. Restoran yang cukup besar. Mereka pun memasuki restoran tersebut dan memilih tempat yang berada di dekat jendela. Dari situ dapat terlihat pemandangan pantai yang indah. Setelah duduk di meja bundar yang cukup besar, pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan dan nona-nona, selamat datang di Restoran Mizukiri, ada yang bisa dibantu?", tanya pelayan.

"Hmm aku pesan steak daging dan ice tea, sayang kau mau pesan apa?", ujar Sai.

"Aku pesan steak daging juga tapi minumnya orange juice", kata Ino.

"Baiklah kalau aku pesan roasted chicken dan sake ya!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Kalau aku spaghetti bolognaise dan strawberry milkshake! Sasuke-kun mau pesan apa?", ujar Sakura.

"Hn, aku fried rice dan jus tomat saja", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar pesanan kalian akan siap dalam beberapa menit", ujar pelayan lalu pergi menuju dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka telah datang dan segera dihidangkan di meja oleh pelayan. Mereka pun setelah mengucapkan _ittadakimasu _segera menyantap makanan masing-masing. Lalu di sela-sela makan berbincang-berbincang dan bercanda-ria. Sungguh malam yang menyenangkan bagi semua kru Sora Kaizoku. Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Ino dari pertunangan dan menghabisi beberapa shinobi Konoha, mereka merayakannya dengan gembira.

"Hmm Ino-chan dan kapten Sai sekarang kan sudah jadian, bagaimana dengan kalian Sasuke, Sakura? Kapan kalian akan pacaran? hehehe…", tanya Kazehaya sambil terkekeh.

"Bukan urusanmu..", jawab Sasuke dingin.

"A..Ah i..itu….", ujar Sakura dengan sedikit malu dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Ah kalian ini sudah lama bersama-sama, masa tidak timbul bibit cinta diantara kalian?" tanya Kazehaya menggoda.

"Huh, mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis ini!", gerutu Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke jangan pura-pura lah, mana mungkin kau tak menyukai Sakura? Sakura kan cantik mana mungkin kau tak tertarik padanya. Tampaknya juga Sakura sangat suka padamu dari tingkah lakunya padamu selama ini.", ujar Sai.

"Huh, sudah kubilang kan tidak! Jangan mencampuri urusanku!", bentak Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar dari restoran.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura lalu berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hah.. dasar Uchiha selalu mementingkan harga diri", ujar Sai.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu mencampuri urusan mereka. Biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri.", ujar Ino.

"Ya-ya aku mengerti aku Cuma mau menggoda mereka saja kok hehehe", ujar Sai sambil terkekeh.

"Benar, sekali-sekali kita kan harus memancing mereka hahahahaha..", ujar Kazehaya sambil tertawa kecil.

_**Sementara itu diluar….**_

"Sa..Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku!", ujar Sakura yang sedikit berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?", tanya Sasuke lalu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"A..aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan", ujar Sakura.

"Hn, ada apa?", tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Apa benar Sasuke-kun tidak suka padaku?", ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu", jawab Sasuke.

"Ta..tapi aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku sangat cinta pada Sasuke-kun. Apa Sasuke-kun memang sama sekali tak tertarik padaku? Apa memang sama sekali tak ada celah bagiku untuk masuk ke dalam hati Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura lirih lalu tak lama kemudian air mata keluar dari mata emeraldnya itu.

Sasuke pun terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Dia tak menyangka Sakura akan menangis seperti itu. Dia tak menyangka Sakura begitu mencintainya. Sasuke pun sedikit menyesal karena sudah berkata kasar dan sedingin itu pada Sakura. Sejujurnya Sasuke juga tak tahan melihat Sakura menangis seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke terlalu mementingkan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha. Dia pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura masih menangis terisak-isak di pinggiran jalan itu. Dia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

Tapi kemudian ada yang menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba.

"Sakura..", ujar seseorang yang menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Ng, Ga..Gaara-kun?", ujar Sakura lirih sambil menengadah pada Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lalu kenapa kau menangis?", tanya Gaara lalu duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sebenarnya kemari bersama teman-temanku ke restoran dekat sini.", ujar Sakura sambil menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Lalu mana teman-temanmu?", tanya Gaara.

"Ng mereka masih di restoran, aku kesini karena ingin jalan-jalan sebentar.", ujar Sakura berbohong.

"Hmm apa kau sekarang mau kembali ke restoran?", tanya Gaara.

"Iya aku mau kembali", ujar Sakura.

"Mari aku temani kau kembali", ujar Gaara.

"Tak usah Gaara-kun, aku bisa sendiri kok, nanti merepotkanmu", ujar Sakura.

"Ah, tak apa-apa, kebetulan aku sudah menyelesaikan misi disini jadi sekarang aku bebas", ujar Gaara.

"Ba..baiklah Gaara-kun, Arigatou sebelumnya", ujar Sakura sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Gaara dan Sakura pun berjalan menuju restoran Mizukiri. Di sepanjang jalan mereka bercakap-cakap dengan akrab karena mereka sudah lama tak bertemu. Gaara dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih berumur 12 tahun. Orangtua mereka berkerabat dekat sehingga mereka pun menjadi akrab. Mereka berdua pun tiba di restoran dan memasukinya. Terlihat Sai, Ino dan Kazehaya masih disitu. Sai dan Ino sedang bermesraan, sedangkan Kazehaya teler karena terlalu banyak meminum sake.

"Hei Sakura! Dari mana saja kau? Kok lama sekali? Mana Sasuke?", tanya Sai.

"Benar, lalu siapa pria itu jidat?", tanya Ino.

"Ah Sasuke pergi entah kemana, tadi aku mengejarnya tapi dia buru-buru pergi. Perkenalkan ini sahabat karibku Sabaku Gaara.", ujar Sakura.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, kau anak Kazekage ya?", tanya Sai.

"Hn benar sekali, kau juga bukannya Kapten Sai, perompak yang terkenal itu?", tanya Gaara.

"Ya-ya dan semua ini kru perompakku, ini Yamanaka Ino pacarku, yang lagi teler sana Rikudou Kazehaya dan di sebelahmu Haruno Sakura lalu juga ada Uchiha Sasuke tapi dia pergi entah kemana..", jelas Sai.

"Ja-jadi Sakura kau sekarang menjadi perompak?", tanya Gaara sedikit terkejut.

"Ya begitulah Gaara-kun", ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa karena Sasuke?", tanya Gaara dingin.

"Hahaha kau bisa saja Gaara-kun", ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei Gaara kau ingin makan sesuatu? nanti kupesankan", tanya Sai.

"Tidak usah, aku Cuma ingin mengantar Sakura saja, aku pergi dulu ya", ujar Gaara lalu berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya Gaara-kun hati-hati di jalan!", ujar Sakura.

Setelah Gaara keluar dari restoran itu. Tak lama kemudian para anggota Sora Kaizoku pun keluar dari restoran itu dan kembali menuju kapal. Setelah sampai di kapal mereka pun duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Kecuali Kazehaya yang sudah teler digendong Sai ke kamar dan dilempar dengan kasar di tempat tidur. Tapi Kazehaya tidak bergeming, orang itu benar-benar mabuk berat. Setelah itu Sai pun kembali duduk di sofa.

"Hei jidat, dimana Sasuke? Kau kan tadi mengejarnya?", tanya Ino.

"Aku tak tahu Ino-pig, dia begitu cepat meninggalkanku!", jawab Sakura.

"Paling-paling ke tempat yang sepi, dia kan suka menyendiri dari dulu.", ujar Sai.

_**Sasuke-kun..., dimana kau sekarang? Batin Sakura**_

Ketika semua tertidur pulas di kapal. Diam-diam Sakura mengendap-endap meninggalkan kapal. Dia ingin mencari Sasuke. Sakura begitu cemas memikirkan Sasuke. Dia pun mencari dari tempat dia menangis tadi dan berjalan terus menjauh. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mendekap mulutnya dengan kain dari belakang. Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung pingsan. Orang itupun langsung membawa Sakura yang sudah tak berdaya.

_**Sementara itu di tempat lain...**_

Sasuke sedang berada di pinggiran pantai yang terletak agak jauh dari kapal Akasora. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia disitu. Dia sedang memandang bulan dan menikmati hembusan angin malam yang sejuk. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia pun segera mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo?", tanya Sasuke.

"Apa ini Uchiha Sasuke?", tanya penelepon.

"Hn, kau siapa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke kalau ingin Sakura selamat, datang ke gudang tua yang berada di dekat hutan Kirigakure. Kau harus datang sendiri, jika kau macam-macam, aku tak segan-segan menghabisi nyawa Sakura.", ujar si penelepon.

"APA?!", ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

Tuut...Tuut...Tuut... (bunyi telepon dimatikan)

"Brengsek! Aku harus segera kesana!", ujar Sasuke lalu bergegas menuju tempat yang barusan disebutkan.

Sasuke pun berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Akhirnya dia pun berhasil tiba di gudang tua tersebut. Disitu sangat sepi karena hari sudah larut malam. Sasuke pun segera masuk ke dalam gudang tua tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba dua orang menyerang Sasuke dengan kunai dari atas. Refleks Sasuke pun menangkis dengan pedangnya.

"Khukhukhu, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya kau kemari!", ujar penyerang sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Mana Sakura?!", tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau harus mengalahkan kami dulu baru bisa bertemu Sakura!", ujar penyerang lalu kembali maju menyerang Sasuke.

Pertarungan pun berlangsung dengan sengit. Sasuke dan dua penyerang itu saling beradu jurus. Ternyata dua penyerang itu juga merupakan shinobi. Akhirnya dengan serangan telak Sasuke mengalahkan mereka berdua.

"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!"

Sasuke meniupkan bola-bola api dan membakar kedua tubuh shinobi itu. Akhirnya mereka pun tewas karena hangus terbakar. Sasuke pun melanjutkan berjalan ke arah tengah-tengah gudang. Tapi disitu terlihat puluhan orang menghalangi jalan Sasuke. Terlihat mereka juga Shinobi karena mereka memakai head-protector. Ternyata mereka adalah Shinobi Sunagakure. Sasuke pun terhenti sejenak dan memandang tajam mereka semua.

"Kalian shinobi Suna ada urusan apa menyerangku dan Sakura?! Kalian mau cari mati ya?!", teriak Sasuke.

"Khukhukhu, kaulah yang akan segera mati Uchiha Sasuke! Ayo serang dia!", ujar seorang Shinobi lalu semua shinobi itu maju menyerang Sasuke.

KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: FULL BLAST!

BUUUUMMM!

Banyak Shinobi langsung terkapar tak berdaya karena serangan mematikan barusan. Tembakan itu sangat kuat karena daya ledak yang sangat besar. Shinobi yang tersisa pun mundur sedikit menjauh dari situ.

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disini?", tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau selalu menyendiri sih, kalau ada masalah seharusnya kau ceritakan pada kami!", jawab Sai.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Kami tahu karena melacak signal handphone-mu dan Sakura dari radar kapal, lalu kami mengikutimu sampai disini", ujar Kazehaya.

"A..aku harus segera menyelamatkan Sakura", ujar Sasuke.

"Yang disini biar kami yang bereskan kau harus segera mencari Sakura-chan. Ino-chan temani Sasuke!", ujar Sai.

"_Ha-hai_ Sai-kun!", ujar Ino lalu bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang sudah pergi duluan.

"Ayo kita habisi mereka semua Kazehaya!", ujar Sai.

"Aye-aye Kapten!", jawab Kazehaya dengan semangat.

Pertarungan pun dimulai. Sementara Sasuke dan Ino akhirnya tiba di ruang paling belakang di dalam gudang tersebut. Disitu terlihat Sakura diikat kaki dan tangannya di sebuah kursi dan mulutnya ditempeli selotip. Sakura terlihat sangat lemah sepertinya dia diberi obat yang melemahkan tubuhnya. Dan disebelah Sakura terdapat pemuda berambut merah dengan tatoo "ai" di dahinya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan tersenyum menyeringai. Ternyata pemuda itu adalah Sabaku Gaara.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan Sakura!", teriak Sasuke.

"Khukhukhu Sasuke, akhirnya kau sampai juga. Kau beruntung teman-temanmu membantu", ujar Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hah?! Kenapa sampai melibatkan Sakura?!", tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Khukhukhu dia Cuma umpan untuk memancingmu kemari. Karena aku ingin segera menghabisimu! Hahahaha!", ujar Gaara lalu tertawa mengerikan.

"Huh apa ini karena masalah Matsuri?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ya karena itu! Aku ingin membalas dendam padamu karena membuat Matsuri depresi sampai saat ini!", ujar Gaara dengan nada tinggi.

Gaara langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan jurus pasirnya. Sementara Sasuke menghindarinya dengan gesit. Lalu Sasuke pun menyerang dengan jurus Chidori tapi Gaara berhasil menangkisnya dengan perisai pasir. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit. Sampai mereka berdua luka-luka dan mulai kehabisan chakra. Ketika Gaara sedang lengah Sasuke pun melancarkan serangan pamungkasnya.

"CHIDORI!"

JRASSHHHH!

Perisai pasir tak mampu menangkis serangan chidori Sasuke. Dada Gaara tertembus chidori Sasuke. Gaara pun ambruk dan langsung terkapar tak berdaya. Sasuke pun mundur menjauhi Gaara dan menuju Sakura yang sudah ditolong Ino, tapi terlihat badan Sakura masih terlihat lemas.

"Sa-Sakura kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Sasuke dengan cemas.

"..."

"Sa-Sakura kenapa kau tak jawab aku?", tanya Sasuke lagi sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun sepertinya Sakura tak dapat berbicara, badannya juga sulit untuk bergerak.", ujar Ino.

"Ke-kenapa Ino?! Ada apa dengan Sakura?!", tanya Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Se..sepertinya Gaara telah berbuat sesuatu pada Sakura yang membuat tubuhnya seperti ini", jawab Ino lirih.

"A..APA?! Sakura... Brengsek kau Gaara!", ujar Sasuke dengan geram.

"Khukhukhu Sasuke. Aku telah menyuntikan virus yang mematikan dalam tubuh Sakura. Virus itu akan terus menggerogoti tubuh Sakura yang membuat dia lumpuh dan akhirnya dia akan mati. Hahahahaha!", ujar Gaara yang ternyata masih sadar namun masih terkapar.

"Brengsek kau Gaara! Kubunuh kau!", teriak Sasuke lalu berlari menuju Gaara untuk menusuk dengan pedang.

"Tunggu Sasuke!", ujar Sai sambil menghalangi Sasuke dari depan.

"Minggir Sai! Biar kuhabisi dia! Akan kupotong-potong tubuhnya!", teriak Sasuke dengan geram.

"Lebih baik kau pentingkan Sakura dulu, dia harus segera ditolong, sebentar lagi Gaara pasti mati, karena kulihat lukanya sangat parah", jawab Sai.

"Huh!", ujar Sasuke lalu berbalik menuju Sakura.

"Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini", ujar Kazehaya.

Sora Kaizoku-pun segera meninggalkan gudang tua itu dan langsung menuju kapal. Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan menatapnya dengan cemas. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Malam itu berubah menjadi malam yang tak menyenangkan bagi Sora Kaizoku. Mereka harus melihat salah satu anggotanya dibuat tak berdaya dan berada dalam keadaan sekarat.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kapal, Sasuke pun langsung membawa Sakura ke kamar dan membaringkannya. Yang lain pun ikut masuk ke kamar Sakura. Mereka semua menatap Sakura dengan pandangan iba. Melihat Sakura yang biasanya riang dan cerewet kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Ino pun menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Sakura, bertahanlah.. Tolong jangan tinggalkan kami...", ujar Sasuke lirih sambil memegang erat tangan Sakura.

"Sa..Sakura kenapa bisa jadi be..begini?", ujar Ino lirih sambil menangis.

Tapi gadis itu masih terbaring sambil menutup matanya. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai membiru. Sepertinya virus itu mulai menunjukkan efeknya. Mereka pun terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Mereka semakin cemas melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?! Kumohon bertahanlah!", teriak Sasuke histeris.

_**Tiba-tiba..**_

"Sepertinya Gaara telah mencelakainya dengan sadis..."

Muncul seseorang dari jendela kamar Sakura. Dia menatap Sasuke dan Sai dengan tajam. Dia berambut panjang dengan mata merah khasnya, menggunakan jubah hitam panjang.

Sora Kaizoku pun terkejut melihat kemunculannya.

"Aniki...", ujar Sasuke.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!", ujar Sai.

To Be Continued...

Maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan, soalnya ini fic pertama author...

Maaf juga kalo banyak typo di chap2 sebelumnya..

Balas review dulu:

Kinghades78 : oh gue ngak sadar ngetik sepenggal lirik lagu hahahaha...

Mind to Review?

**ARIGATOU GOUZAI MASU!**


	7. Chapter 7

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ….

Chapter 7 – Kebenaran Terungkap

"_**Sepertinya Gaara telah mencelakainya dengan sadis..."**_

_**Muncul seseorang dari jendela kamar Sakura. Dia menatap Sasuke dan Sai dengan tajam. Dia berambut panjang dengan mata merah khasnya, menggunakan jubah hitam panjang.**_

_**Sora Kaizoku pun terkejut melihat kemunculannya.**_

"_**Aniki...", ujar Sasuke.**_

"_**UCHIHA ITACHI!", ujar Sai.**_

"Hai, Sasuke, Sai, lama tak bertemu", sapa Itachi.

"ITACHI! MAU APA KAU?!", teriak Sai sambil menatap tajam Itachi.

"Aku Cuma ingin menyapa kalian sebentar kok.", ujar Itachi.

"SEKARANG AKAN KUBALAS KEMATIAN ONII-CHAN!", teriak Sai lalu maju menyerang Itachi dengan pedang.

BRAKK...

Itachi dapat menghindari serangan Sai dan memukul punggung Sai hingga jatuh dan tersungkur di lantai. Itachi pun menendang pedang Sai dan menahan kedua tangan Sai.

"Beraninya kau kemari! Kau akan kubunuh!", teriak Sai dengan geram.

"Kumohon Sai, dengarkan aku berbicara dulu.", ujar Itachi.

"Apalagi yang ingin bicarakan? Kau telah membuat onii-chanku mati!", teriak Sai lagi.

"Itachi-san jangan macam-macam disini, kalau kau kelewatan kami tak segan menghabisimu disini!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Benar jangan sakiti Sai-kun!", ujar Ino dengan kesal.

"Tidak kok, aku Cuma mau bicara sebentar disini", ujar Itachi.

"APA SIH MAUMU? Cepat katakan!", teriak Sai lagi sambil meronta-ronta.

"Aku mau menjelaskan padamu apa yang sebenarnya yang menyebabkan insiden 10 tahun lalu waktu itu..", ujar Itachi.

**FLASHBACK ON**

~ITACHI'S POV~

_**12 tahun lalu, aku kembali ke Konoha karena ada rapat penting klan Uchiha. Aku terpaksa meminta izin pada kapten Shin untuk menyelesaikan urusanku di Konoha. Aku pun segera bergegas ke pemukiman klan Uchiha. Aku pun sampai di rumahku yang sudah lama kutinggalkan. Ku ketuk pintu rumah dengan perasaan gembira.**_

_**Tok..Tok...Tok...**_

"_**Ah Itachi! Kau sudah pulang rupanya! Kami sangat merindukanmu!", ujar wanita yang merupakan ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto sambil membukakan pintu lalu memelukku.**_

"_**Aku juga rindu pada okaasan!", ujarku.**_

"_**Ayo masuk di dalam sudah ada Otousan-mu, Sasuke dan Obito yang menunggu", ujar Mikoto lalu kami pun masuk ke dalam menuju ruang keluarga.**_

"_**Aniki! Lama tak bertemu!", sapa Sasuke.**_

"_**Halo Sasuke! Otousan dan paman Obito", sapaku**__**.**_

"_**Halo Itachi! Ayo mari bergabung disini", ujar Obito.**_

_**Aku pun duduk di sofa di sebelah adikku Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu di depanku ada Otousanku Uchiha Fugaku, lalu ada Okaasanku dan disebelahnya lagi ada pamanku Uchiha Obito, adik dari Otousanku. Kami pun berbincang-bincang karena jarang kami bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Biasanya kami sibuk dengan kegiatan kami masing-masing.**_

"_**Besok ada rapat penting klan Uchiha kau harus datang ya Itachi", ujar Fugaku.**_

"_**Ya Otousan, kali ini rapatnya membahas apa?", tanyaku.**_

"_**Kita akan menentukan pemimpin klan berikutnya, jadi semua anggota klan Uchiha harus hadir", ujar Obito.**_

"_**Oh begitu ya! Aku pasti datang! Tapi aku ke kamar dulu ya, mau istirahat", ujarku.**_

"_**Baiklah Itachi, pasti kau lelah sekali.", ujar Mikoto.**_

"_**Aku permisi dulu Otousan, Paman Obito, Okaasan!", ujarku lalu segera menuju kamarku dan berbaring untuk melepas lelah.**_

_**Besoknya tepat pukul 10 pagi, rapat klan pun dimulai. Dimulai dengan prosesi-prosesi lalu pemungutan suara untuk memilih pemimpin klan. Kandidatnya ada 3, yaitu Otousanku, Paman Obito dan ayah dari temanku Uchiha Shisui. Akhirnya setelah votting berakhir, dihitunglah suara-suara dan segera diumumkan.**_

"_**Yah setelah dihitung suara terbanyak jatuh pada Uchiha Fugaku! Selamat Uchiha Fugaku kaulah pemimpin klan Uchiha yang baru!", ujar moderator.**_

_**Suasana di ruangan itupun langsung ramai. Para pendukung Otousanku berteriak kegirangan. Aku pun turut senang karena ayahku yang menjadi pemimpin klan. Tapi kulihat paman Obito langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa. Kami sekeluarga pun kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan bahagia.**_

_**Besoknya aku dipanggil oleh Sandaime Hokage. Aku juga merupakan anbu elit di bawah pengawasan hokage. Aku pun langsung menuju kantor Hokage.**_

"_**Selamat pagi Hokage-sama. Anda memanggilku?", sapaku.**_

"_**Ya Itachi-san ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.", jawab Sandaime.**_

"_**Apa itu Hokage-sama?", tanyaku.**_

"_**Itachi kemarin sebenarnya pusaka Konoha yang berharga, pedang Golden Dragon telah hilang dicuri!", ujar Sandaime.**_

"_**Apa Hokage-sama?! Tapi kan benda itu dijaga ketat selama 24 jam!", kata-ku dengan kaget.**_

"_**Yah sepertinya pencurinya orang yang sangat kuat, dia bisa mengalahkan penjaganya yang merupakan anbu-anbu elit. Disini misi yang akan kuberikan padamu adalah menyelidiki pencuri yang telah mencuri Golden Dragon! Kau harus mencari tahu siapa orangnya dan menangkapnya kalau t**__**ida**__**k bisa**__**,**__** dibunuh**__** saja**__**. Juga kau harus mengembalikan Golden Dragon ke Konoha!", ujar Sandaime.**_

"_**Baik Hokage-sama! Saya mengerti!", ujarku.**_

"_**Bagus! Laksanakan misi!", ujar Sandaime.**_

"_**Siap!", jawabku.**_

_**Aku pun segera pergi dan menyelidiki kasus pencurian itu. Tapi selama 2 tahun aku menyelidiki, aku tak menemukan titik terang. Aku sangat frustasi karena misi ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan kembali ke kapal Akasora. Aku pun bergabung kembali bersama Shin dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan bersamanya. Kami melakukan petualangan mencari harta. Lalu pada suatu hari kami kembali lagi ke Konoha walaupun Cuma mendarat di tengah hutan. Pada hari itu juga Sai, adikknya Shin mengunjungi kami ke kapal. Kami pun ngobrol-ngobrol sambil bercanda-ria. Lalu pada malam hari Shin memanggilku ke ruang rahasia.**_

"_**Itachi, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu", ujar Shin.**_

"_**Apa itu Kapten Shin?",tanya**__**ku.**_

_**Lalu Shin membuka sebuah lemari yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah pedang yang sangat indah bentuknya. Berwarna emas dengan ukiran-ukiran naga, pedang itu memiliki panjang yang hampir sama dengan katana pada umumnya.**_

"_**Ini adalah pedang Golden Dragon yang melegenda itu, pedang yang katanya memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dan bisa menggabungkan 5 elemen dasar menjadi satu. Aku akhirnya dapat menemukan pedang ini ketika kau sedang kembali ke Konoha 2 tahun lalu", ujar Shin**_

"_**Be..benar ini Golden Dragon", kata**__**ku**__** sambil terperangah melihat pedang itu.**_

"_**Besok, kita akan berangkat ke Moon Island, Itachi, jadi beristirahatlah", ujar Shin.**_

_**Aku tak menyangka ternyata Shin-lah yang mencuri pedang Golden Dragon dari Konoha. Kapten Shin memang kuat jadi tak heran dia bisa mengalahkan para anbu elit. Karena tak berpikir panjang dan senang bisa memecahkan kasus ini akupun segera kembali ke Konoha dan memanggil tim anbu untuk segera menyergap Shin.**_

_**Aku dan para anbu pun sampai di kapal Akasora. Kami pun langsung mendobrak pintu dan masuk dan segera dihadang Shin.**_

"_**Apa yang kalian lakukan di kapalku, hei Anbu-Anbu Konoha!",tanya Shin dengan nada tinggi.**_

"_**Kapten Shimura Shin kami diperintahkan untuk menangkapmu atas tindakan pencurian terhadap pusaka penting milik Konoha yaitu Golden Dragon.", ujar salah satu Anbu.**_

"_**Apa mencuri?! Siapa yang mengatakannya hah?, tanya Shin dengan nada menantang.**_

"_**Aku orangnya", ujar**__**ku lalu membuka topeng anbuku.**_

"_**Itachi! Tak mungkin kau? Kau kan temanku, mana mungkin kau..?", ujar Shin.**_

"_**Memang aku, aku ini sebenarnya adalah Anbu Konoha yang menyamar untuk mengawasimu karena kau terlihat yang paling mencurigakan setelah Golden Dragon hilang dari Konoha", ujar**__**ku.**_

"_**Ta..tapi kau tahu kan aku tak mungkin mencurinya, aku menemukannya di tempat lain bukan mencurinya dari Konoha", kata Shin**_

"_**Huh, mana mungkin maling ada yang ngaku, ayo tangkap dia!", **__**ujarku.**_

"_**Ku kira kau sahabatku Itachi, tapi kau justru hanya seorang pengkhianat keji!",ujar Shin dengan geram.**_

_**Pertarungan pun terjadi antara kami para anbu Konoha melawan Shin. Tapi karena kami berenam melawan Shin sendiri, akhirnya Shin pun kewalahan dan tersudut. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sai adiknya Shin berteriak. Salah satu temanku maju untuk membunuh Sai tapi ternyata dengan sekejap Shin melindungi adiknya dan tertusuk oleh pedang.**_

_**Setelah mengatakan sesuatu pada adiknya**__**,**__** Shin akhirnya tewas disitu. Adiknya pun menangis histeris lalu segera kabur dari situ. Ada seorang temanku yang ingin mengejarnya, tapi kuhentikan. Tak apalah dia Cuma anak kecil.**_

_**Kami pun segera mengambil Golden Dragon di ruang rahasia itu dan meledakkan kapal Akasora. Setelah Akasora meledak kami pun segera kembali ke Konoha. Kami-pun segera menuju kantor Hokage.**_

"_**Lapor! Hokage-sama kami telah berhasil menemukan Golden Dragon kembali!", ujarku.**_

"_**Benarkah! Jadi siapa yang mencurinya?", tanya Sandaime.**_

"_**Yang mencurinya adalah Kapten Shimura Shin, kapten Sora Kaizoku! Aku berhasil menyelidiki dengan menyamar menjadi kru kapalnya!", ujarku.**_

"_**Benarkah? Lau dimana dia sekarang? Apa berhasil kalian tangkap?", tanya Sandaime.**_

"_**Dia telah tewas. Salah satu anggota anbu telah membunuhnya!", jawabku.**_

"_**Oh **__**Begitu, tapi tak apa-apa yang penting Golden Dragon telah berhasil direbut! Kerja bagus Itachi-san!", ujar Sandaime.**_

"_**Arigatou Hokage-sama! Saya permisi dulu!", ujarku lalu segera pergi dari situ.**_

_**Aku terus memikirkan kenapa Shin harus mencuri Golden Dragon. Padahal dia adalah orang yang sebenarnya baik. Meskipun dia gila harta tapi dia selama ini tak pernah mencuri dari desa-desa ninja. Tapi aku juga lega karena berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Akupun segera kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat.**_

_**8 tahun kemudian, aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa. Menyelesaikan misi dan berlatih jurus-jurus baru agar lebih kuat. Tapi di suatu tengah malam aku yang ingin pergi ke toilet melihat Otousanku dan paman Obito sedang berbicara dengan muka serius. Aku pun bersembunyi di belakang dinding untuk menguping sedikit apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena tak biasanya mereka berbicara di tengah malam seperti ini.**_

"_**Kau lihat kan Aniki, akhirnya terjadi lagi hal seperti ini! Konoha merendahkan kita! Masa mereka terus memilih orang-orang dari klan Senju menjadi petinggi-petinggi desa. Kita kan klan yang kuat di Konoha, masa keberadaan kita diabaikan!", ujar Obito.**_

"_**Aku tahu itu Obito, aku juga tak suka juga cara mereka seperti itu!", ujar Fugaku.**_

"_**Kita harus membalas mereka, kita harus melakukan kudeta pada Konoha. Kita harus tunjukkan bahwa klan Uchiha-lah yang seharusnya memimpin Konoha!", ujar Obito.**_

"_**Kau gila Obito! Bagaimana kita bisa melawan mereka semua? Klan Senju kan lebih banyak dari kita!", ujar Fugaku dengan nada tinggi.**_

"_**Khukhukhu Aniki, jangan berpikiran sempit, kita gunakan strategi yang bagus untuk menyerang mereka. Gunakanlah kecerdikan kita untuk menghadapi mereka!", ujar Obito sambil menyeringai.**_

"_**Baiklah Obito kita laksanakan rencana-mu. Tapi kali ini harus berhasil!", ujar Fugaku.**_

"_**Siap Aniki!", ujar Obito lalu bergegas keluar dari rumah.**_

"_**Ja-jadi klan Uchiha akan melakukan kudeta pada pemerintah Konoha!", gumamku dengan cemas.**_

"_**Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Fugaku mengagetkanku, aku tak sadar kini dia berada di depanku.**_

"_**O-otousan... Aku Cuma mau ke toilet kok", ujarku dengan gugup.**_

"_**Bergegaslah dan kembali tidur! Besok kita akan sibuk!", ujar Fugaku lalu kembali ke kamarnya.**_

"_**Ha-Hai Otousan!", ujarku lalu menuju ke toilet.**_

_**Sehabis dari toilet, aku penasaran kemana paman Obito pergi malam-malam begini. Aku pun memutuskan keluar dari rumah dan mencarinya. Aku pun melacaknya dan berhasil menemukannya. Aku pun mengikutinya diam-diam. Dia terus berlari dan menuju ke kantor Hokage. Aku pun terkejut kenapa dia ke kantor Hokage di jam sesubuh ini. Dia pun masuk ke kantor Hokage dan aku pun menyelinap masuk dengan diam-diam. Dia pun langsung masuk ke tempat Hokage. Aku pun bersembunyi di balik pintu untuk menguping pembicaraan.**_

"_**Hokage-sama ada yang ingin kuberitahukan kepada Anda!", ujar Obito.**_

"_**Hal apa itu Obito? Sebegitu pentingkah sampai-sampai kau menggangu tidurku?", ujar Sandaime sedikit ketus.**_

"_**Ya ini hal penting! Karena ada bahaya yang akan mengancam Konoha!", ujar Obito.**_

"_**Hah!? Bahaya apa yang kau maksud Obito!?", tanya Sandaime sedikit kaget.**_

"_**Besok akan ada kudeta besar-besaran yang akan dilakukan klan Uchiha! Mereka ingin mengambil alih pemerintahan Konoha! Aku dengar langsung sendiri dari Aniki-ku, pemimpin klan Uchiha!", ujar Obito.**_

"_**APA?! BENARKAH ITU OBITO?!", tanya Sandaime dengan nada tinggi.**_

"_**Itu benar Sandaime! Kumohon percayalah padaku! Aku adalah shinobi yang setia pada Konoha makanya aku membocorkan rahasia klan-ku pada Hokage-sama!", ujar Obito tanpa ragu.**_

"_**Ba-baiklah Obito, aku percaya padamu. Aku akan segera mengumpulkan para Shinobi dan para anbu untuk segera menyerang pemukiman Uchiha! Tak ada satupun yang boleh lolos kecuali kau!", ujar Sandaime.**_

"_**Baik terima kasih Sandaime sudah mempercayaiku! Aku permisi dulu!", ujar Obito lalu berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi pada saat dia berbalik dia tersenyum licik.**_

_**Setelah paman Obito pergi akupun segera menyusulnya. Aku pun mengejarnya dan segera menghadangnya. Kami sekarang berada di taman Konoha yang sepi karena ini masih subuh.**_

"_**PAMAN OBITO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? KENAPA KAU MENGADU DOMBA KLAN UCHIHA DAN KONOHA!?", teriakku dengan geram.**_

"_**Khukhukhu, Itachi ternyata kau sudah mengetahui semuanya ya?", ujar Obito sambil menyeringai.**_

"_**Tentu saja, karena aku menguping pembicaraan kalian tadi. Tapi teganya kau mengkhianati klan, apa tujuanmu?", tanyaku dengan kasar.**_

"_**Aku Cuma benci pada klan Uchiha yang lebih memilih Otousan-mu daripada aku untuk memimpin klan Uchiha!", ujar Obito.**_

"_**Jadi Cuma karena alasan itu kau beraninya mengkhianati klan?!", tanyaku.**_

"_**Benar! Sudah lama aku bercita-cita menjadi pemimpin klan. Tapi mereka malah memilih Aniki! Aku ingin membalas mereka! Dengan cara ini mereka semua pasti akan mati! HAHAHAHA!", ujar Obito sambil tertawa mengerikan.**_

"_**Brengsek kau Paman Obito!", ujarku geram lalu maju untuk menyerang Obito dengan pedang.**_

_**TRANGGGG...**_

_**Paman Obito menangkis pedangku dengan pedangnya. Tapi aku kaget melihat pedangnya. Pedang itu berwarna emas dan berukiran naga-naga. Pedang itu adalah ternyata Golden Dragon. Aku heran karena semestinya pedang itu telah aman di museum Konoha.**_

"_**Pa-paman bukankah itu pedang Golden Dragon? Kenapa bisa di tangan paman?", tanyaku.**_

"_**Khukhukhu, sebenarnya aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu Itachi. Berkat kau kejahatanku tertutupi. Karena kau telah membebaninya pada kapten perompak itu.", ujar Obito sambil menyeringai.**_

"_**Apa maksud paman? Jangan-jangan...", kataku.**_

"_**Ya, sebenarnya akulah yang telah mencuri Golden Dragon dari Konoha! Tapi berkat kau yang membawa kembaran pedang Golden Dragon dan merebutnya dari Shin, pencurianku jadi tertutupi.. HAHAHAHA!", ujar Obito sambil tertawa licik.**_

"_**Jadi paman yang telah mencurinya?! Brengsek kau paman! Ternyata Shin tidak bersalah!", ujarku dengan geram.**_

"_**Khukhukhu, sebenarnya pedang Golden Dragon adalah pedang kembar. Tapi itu tak diketahui banyak orang karena benda ini begitu langka.", ujar Obito.**_

"_**PAMAN KUBUNUH KAU!", ujarku lalu maju kembali menyerang Obito.**_

_**JRASSH...**_

_**Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutku. Darah mengalir keluar dengan deras dari perutku. Aku tertusuk oleh pedang Golden Dragon milik paman Obito. Aku pun langsung ambruk dan terkapar tak berdaya. Paman Obito pun segera mencabut pedangnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku. **_

_**Tapi besoknya aku telah berada di rumah seorang kakek. Kakek itu kebetulan lewat dan menolongku dan merawatku di rumahnya. Setelah beberapa hari dirawat, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Aku pun kaget sekarang ternyata di pemukiman Uchiha sekarang tinggal ada puing-puing. Konoha telah menghabisi **__**banyak**__** anggota klan. Rumah-rumah pun dihancurkan. Dan itu semua karena Uchiha Obito. Dialah penyebab dari semua ini. Akupun pergi dari desa untuk berkelana sambil belajar dan melatih jutsu-jutsu baru. Aku harus bertambah kuat untuk bisa membunuh pamanku, Uchiha Obito.**_

FLASHBACK OFF

"Jadi begitulah Sai, yang menyebabkan semua ini adalah satu orang yaitu Uchiha Obito! Karena dialah klan Uchiha dibantai habis dan penyebab kakakmu terbunuh!", ujar Itachi.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai cerita-mu ini?", tanya Sai dengan dingin.

"Kumohon Sai percayalah padaku. Lalu aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena kurang percaya pada kakakmu, Shin, sampai membuatnya terbunuh... Kumohon maafkan aku Sai...", ujar Itachi sambil berlutut di hadapan Sai.

"Hn, baiklah tapi ada satu syarat!", ujar Sai.

"Apa itu Sai? Pasti akan kulakukan?", tanya Itachi.

"Kau harus membantu kami menemukan Obito! Aku akan membunuhnya! Lalu kau juga harus membersihkan nama baik Onii-sanku di hadapan Konohagakure", ujar Sai.

"Aku yang akan membunuhnya, karena dia orangtua kita tewas!", ujar Sasuke dengan geram.

"Baiklah, aku pasti membantu kalian! Aku juga akan memberikan penjelasan pada Konohagakure!", ujar Itachi.

"Berdirilah Itachi-san, sekarang aku percaya padamu!", ujar Sai.

"Arigatou Sai! Oh bukan kapten Sai-sama!", ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kita harus segera menolongnya!", ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya-iya! Mari kuperiksa dia sebentar! Sepertinya dia terkena virus. Akh virus ini, virus dari masa depan!", ujar Itachi sambil memeriksa Sakura dengan sharingannya.

"Eh! Virus dari masa depan?! Bagaimana kita mengobatinya?", tanya Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Kita harus menemukan orang dari masa depan untuk menyembuhkannya. Kalau tak salah waktu aku dan Shin pergi masa depan dulu... Ah iya! Ada seorang yang bernama Uzumaki Hinami, dia adalah ninja medis yang sangat hebat. Dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan Sakura! Tapi untuk sementara untuk menahan virusnya agar tak menyebar, kau harus menyuntikan ini. Ini obat yang kutemukan di masa depan", ujar Itachi lalu menyerahkan obatnya pada Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kita bisa ke masa depan?", tanya Ino.

"Tenang saja Ino-chan sayang, kalau masalah itu sudah ada solusinya. Kapal Akasora ini kan punya Time Portal, kita bisa ke masa depan menggunakan itu!", ujar Sai.

"Benar kata Sai, gunakanlah itu untuk ke masa depan! Tapi maaf aku tak bisa menemani kalian sekarang ini, aku harus menyelidiki sesuatu..", ujar Itachi.

"Tak apa-apa Itachi-san, aku berterima kasih karena telah menjelaskan semuanya pada kami! Maaf sudah salah paham padamu selama ini!", ujar Sai.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu! Sekali lagi maaf karena membuat kakakmu terbunuh.. Aku sungguh menyesali itu semua…Baiklah aku pergi dulu!", ujar Itachi lalu bergegas keluar dari kapal lewat jendela.

"Baiklah Itachi-san! Terima kasih juga atas obatnya!", ujar Sai.

"Hati-hati ya Itachi-san!", ujar Ino.

"Sekarang kita harus segera menolong Sakura, ayo cepat suntikkan obatnya dan cepat kita ke masa depan!", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Hei Kazehaya cepat atur Time Portalnya!", ujar Sai.

"Aye-aye Kapten!", jawab Kazehaya.

Setelah menyuntikkan obat itu pada Sakura, Mereka pun segera pergi ruangan yang berada di belakang kapal. Terdapat sebuah pintu besi tinggi yang berwarna abu-abu. Pintu itulah yang dinamakan Time Portal. Kazehaya pun segera menyetel computer untuk mengatur waktu yang akan didatangi.

"Kira-kira di tahun berapa ya si ninja medis itu hidup?", tanya Sai.

"Tenang saja kapten disini kan ada opsi Keyword Name, jadi tinggal dimasukkan saja nama orang yang akan dikunjungi, Time Portal akan segera membawa kita ke jaman orang tersebut!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Oh iya ya. Baiklah tapi siapa nama ninja medis tadi itu ya, yang dikatakan Itachi?", tanya Sai.

"Uzumaki Hinami, Sai-kun, masa gitu aja lupa!", ujar Ino.

"Oh-oh iya ya, sorry dech!", ujar Sai dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah tinggal diketikkan namanya dan berangkat!", ujar Kazehaya.

Setelah diketikkan di computer. Pintu pun segera bereaksi dengan berbunyi seperti suara-suara mesin yang berisik. Setelah proses pemindahan waktu complete, Sai dkk pun langsung masuk ke Time Portal.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun tiba di sebuah hutan.

"Wah, cepat sekali sampainya, tapi kayaknya kita tadi sewaktu masuk arus waktu seperti diputar-putar, kepalaku agak pusing nih!", ujar Sai sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Be-benar aku juga!", ujar Ino.

"Hei bukankah ini hutan Konoha!?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ah iya benar! Hei Kazehaya kok kita malah di Hutan Konoha sih? Jangan-jangan kamu salah menyetel mesinnya?", tanya Sai.

"Ah enggak kok kapten, aku sudah menyetel dengan benar!", jawab Kazehaya.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita memastikan dengan pergi ke desa!", ujar Ino.

Sora Kaizoku-pun segera bergegas menuju desa Konohagakure. Lalu ketika mereka sampai di gerbang mereka sangat terkejut. Dilihatnya banyak bangunan-bangunan bertingkat yang tinggi bergaya modern. Sungguh berbeda dengan desa Konoha yang sebelumnya. Mereka pun segera memasuki gerbang dan melihat-lihat dengan heran.

"Hei apa ini benar-benar Konoha? Kok banyak bangunan-bangunan tinggi ya?", tanya Sai.

"Mungkin saja kita sudah berhasil ke masa depan. Dan inilah Konoha di masa depan.", ujar Kazehaya.

"Wah benar-benar megah ya! Konoha di masa depan sangat indah!", ujar Ino dengan semangat.

"Ayo jangan berlama-lama kita harus segera menemukan ninja medis itu!", ujar Sasuke.

"Lebih baik aku ke tempat tinggi dan melacak dengan radar, agar aku bisa menemukannya dengan cepat!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Ok Kazehaya! Kuserahkan padamu! Kami juga akan mencari!", ujar Sai.

Kazehaya pun pergi dan mencari tempat yang tinggi. Sementara Sai, Ino dan Sasuke pun meneruskan perjalanan ke pusat desa. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh tiga orang.

"Hei orang-orang asing, aku tak pernah melihat kalian! Mau apa kalian kemari?", tanya pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam dan bermata aquamarine.

"Heh mau apa kau bocah! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!", ujar Sai dengan keras.

"Kami ini shinobi Konoha yang bertugas mengawasi desa! Kalian terlihat mencurigakan sekali!", ujar pemuda itu.

"Benar kalian mencurigakan sekali! Apalagi yang memiliki rambut pantat ayam ini!", ujar pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan mata emerald.

"Kami ini perompak! Kami ingin mencari seseorang disini!", ujar Sai.

"Perompak?! Perompak itu kan missing-nin! Ayo bertarung, akan kutangkap kau!", ujar pemuda bermata emerald dan langsung menyerang dengan pedang.

Sai pun menangkis serangan itu dengan pedangnya. Lalu pemuda yang bermata aquamarine juga datang dan menyerang Sai. Tapi semua dapat ditangkis Sai. Sementara cewek yang satu lagi yang berambut pirang dengan mata onyx Cuma berdiri terdiam menyaksikan penyerangan kedua temannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Sunny?! Cepat serang mereka!", ujar pemuda bermata aquamarine.

"Ba-baik Sano-nii-san!", ujar gadis itu lalu maju dan menyerang Ino.

"Pantat ayam akulah lawanmu!", ujar pemuda bermata emerald sambil menyerang Sasuke.

"Cih, brengsek kau menyebutku pantat ayam!", ujar Sasuke sambil menangkis serangan pedang tersebut.

Mereka pun bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka bertarung di sebuah taman yang sangat luas. Untunglah hari itu masih pagi, jadi tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang. Mereka pun terus bertarung. Tetapi ketiga anak remaja itu akhirnya kewalahan dan tersudut.

"Ukh, kau kuat sekali!", ujar pemuda bermata aquamarine.

"Khukhukhu remaja mau melawan kami? Tentu saja kalianlah yang akan kalah!", ujar Sai dengan sinis.

"Sebelum kalian kubuat pingsan, aku ingin menanyakan nama kalian. Sebutkan nama kalian!", ujar Sai karena merasa aneh dengan teknik-teknik yang digunakan anak itu mirip dengan teknik miliknya.

"Ugh, kalian tak tahu kami?! Aku Shimura Sano, anak dari penasehat Konoha, Shimura Sai dan Yamanaka Ino", ujar pemuda bermata aquamarine.

"Aku Shimura Sunny, adik dari Sano", ujar gadis berambut pirang.

"Huh.. aku Uchiha Kyosuke, anak dari ketua anbu Konoha Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura!", ujar pemuda bermata emerald dengan ketus.

"APAAA?", ujar Sai, Ino dan Sasuke bersamaan terkejut.

To Be Continued….

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya mulai gaje lagi…

Mohon direview please…

**ARIGATOU GOUSAI MASU!**


	8. Chapter 8

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

Chapter 8 – Uzumaki Hinami

"_**Sebelum kalian kubuat pingsan, aku ingin menanyakan nama kalian. Sebutkan nama kalian!", ujar Sai karena merasa aneh dengan teknik-teknik yang digunakan anak itu mirip dengan teknik miliknya.**_

"_**Ugh, kalian tak tahu kami?! Aku Shimura Sano, anak dari Shimura Sai dan Yamanaka Ino", ujar pemuda bermata aquamarine.**_

"_**Aku Shimura Sunny, adik dari Sano", ujar gadis berambut pirang.**_

"_**Huh.. aku Uchiha Kyosuke, anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura!", ujar pemuda bermata emerald dengan ketus.**_

"_**APAAA?", ujar Sai, Ino dan Sasuke bersamaan terkejut.**_

"Hei kenapa kalian begitu terkejut? Begitu aneh!", ujar pemuda yang bernama Sano.

"Sai-kun sepertinya benar mereka anak-anak kita. Pantas saja wajah dan teknik bertarung mereka hampir sama dengan kita!", bisik Ino di telinga Sai.

"Hn, aku juga berpikir begitu.", jawab Sai.

"Hei tapi dipikir-dipikir wajah kalian sangat mirip dengan Otousan dan Okaasan-ku! Kalian ini peniru ya!", ujar Sano dengan ketus.

"Hn, pantat ayam ini juga sangat mirip dengan Tou-sanku!", ujar Kyosuke sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Wah, mereka mulai curiga pada kita, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini!", bisik Ino pada Sai.

"Hn baiklah. Sasuke!", ujar Sai sambil memberi kode pada Sasuke untuk menyerang.

DUAGH….BUAKH…..BUAKH….

Ketiga remaja itupun langsung jatuh dan terkapar tak berdaya. Sasuke memukul mereka dengan cepat dan keras sampai mereka bertiga langsung pingsan. Tiba-tiba hp Sai berbunyi. Dan itu dari Kazehaya, katanya dia telah menemukan posisi Uzumaki Hinami.

"Hei Kazehaya telah menemukan posisi target yang kita cari. Ayo kita segera menyusulnya!", ujar Sai.

"Ba-baik, tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak kita ini?", tanya Ino khawatir.

"Sudahlah pasti sebentar lagi ada yang menolong mereka. Yang penting kita harus mengutamakan keselamatan Sakura-chan!", jawab Sai.

"Maaf ya Sano, Sunny, kami pergi dulu!", ujar Ino.

Sai dkk pun segera bergegas ke tempat yang Kazehaya beritahukan. Tempat itu berada lembah yang berada di selatan Konoha. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di tempat itu. Terlihat di lembah itu sedang terjadi pertarungan antara tiga Shinobi Konoha dan 5 orang penjahat. Mereka bertarung dengan sengit. 3 orang penjahat telah berhasil dikalahkan tapi dua Shinobi Konoha telah terluka parah. Tersisa 1 orang yaitu gadis yang berambut pirang dengan poni dan memiliki mata amethyst, dialah Uzumaki Hinami.

"Khukhukhu, sekarang tersisa kau gadis kecil! Kedua temanmu sekarang tak berdaya! Sekarang kuhabisi kalian!", ujar salah satu penjahat.

"Ukh, aku akan berjuang mengalahkan kalian!", ujar Hinami lalu maju menyerang.

HAKKE KUSHO!

Hinami pun berhasil memukul penjahat itu dan penjahat itu pun langsung terpental jauh. Tapi tiba-tiba penjahat yang satunya lagi muncul dari belakang dan akan menusukkan kunainya pada Hinami. Hinami pun langsung berbalik ke belakang dengan kaget.

JRASH…

Penjahat itu ambruk dan langsung terkapar tak berdaya. Hinami kaget karena dia tak tertusuk sedikit pun. Dia pun kaget melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya dan membelakanginya. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke yang telah melindungi Hinami dan menusuk penjahat itu dengan pedang.

"Hn, hampir saja.", ujar Sasuke.

"Si-siapa kau?", tanya Hinami.

"Untung kau selamat, hampir saja perjalanan kita sia-sia.", ujar Sasuke lalu berbalik dan menatap Hinami.

"Eh?! Wajahmu? Kau mirip sekali dengan Uchiha-sama! Tapi kok masih muda?!", tanya Hinami dengan kaget.

"Apa benar kau yang bernama Uzumaki Hinami?", tanya Sai yang tiba-tiba hadir di belakang mereka. Lalu menyusul Ino dan Kazehaya.

"Be-benar aku Hinami. Ta-tapi siapa sebenarnya kalian ini?", tanya Hinami dengan bingung.

"Kami adalah Sora Kaizoku. Aku kapten-nya Shimura Sai!", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?! Shimura-sama? Lalu juga ada nyonya Shimura!", ujar Hinami dengan kaget.

"Benar kami ini berasal dari masa lalu. Jadi kami masih muda. Kami kemari karena ingin meminta bantuan-mu!", ujar Sai.

"Dari masa lalu? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu apa yang kalian ingin aku lakukan?", ujar Hinami dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kami ingin kau menyembuhkan teman kami Haruno Sakura. Dia sedang terinfeksi virus yang sangat berbahaya!", ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? Nyonya Uchiha? Terinfeksi virus?", tanya Hinami dengan kaget.

"Benar, kami sangat membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Karena katanya hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya..", ujar Ino lirih dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kalian bisa dipercaya? Kalian tak menipuku kan?", tanya Hinami.

"Tentu saja kami serius! Buat apa kami menipumu?!", ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan membantu kalian, tapi aku harus menolong teman-temanku dulu dan kembali ke desa untuk mengambil peralatan.", ujar Hinami.

"Terimakasih ya Hinami, kalau sudah selesai temui kami di tengah hutan Konoha!", ujar Sai.

"_**Ha-hai**_! Shimura-sama! Aku pergi dulu!", ujar Hinami lalu menggendong kedua temannya yang terluka dan segera bergegas kembali ke desa.

"Apa dia bisa dipercaya? Aku ragu dia akan benar-benar membantu kita!", ujar Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Sasuke. Dari parasnya terlihat dia orang yang baik dan bisa dipercaya.", ujar Sai.

"Hn, semoga saja dugaanmu itu benar.", ujar Sasuke.

Sora Kaizoku pun kembali ke Hutan Konoha dan menunggu Hinami disitu. Sedangkan Hinami sudah berada di rumahnya setelah mengantar kedua temannya ke rumah Sakit. Dia sedang merenung apakah dia akan membantu Sora Kaizoku atau tidak.

"Apa mereka bisa dipercaya? Mereka kan terlihat asing. Ta..tapi jika nyonya Uchiha memang sedang sekarat, aku harus segera menolongnya. Karena masa depan bisa berubah nantinya. Benar aku harus mempercayai mereka. Aku harus bergegas!", gumam Hinami.

Hinami pun membereskan peralatannya untuk dibawa. Setelah semua siap dia pun segera meninggalkan rumah. Di depan rumah dia bertemu dengan Okaa-channya.

"Hinami-chan, kau mau kemana?", tanya Okaachan Hinami.

"Okaa-chan! Aku ada misi lagi. Mungkin agak lama. Aku pergi dulu ya!" jawab Hinami dan langsung beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Hati-hati ya!", ujar Okaa-chan Hinami yang berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst (tentu sudah tahu siapa kan?)

Hinami pun langsung bergegas dan menuju ke hutan Konoha. Pohon-pohon dia lewati dan lompati dan akhirnya dia sampai di tengah hutan. Dia pun melihat 4 orang yang sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah pintu yang bercahaya putih terang. Dia pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Ha-halo semuanya! Maaf aku agak lama..", ujar Hinami sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Sudah tak apa-apa! Ayo, apa kau sudah siap berangkat?", tanya Sai.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?", tanya Hinami.

"Kita akan ke masa lalu, kau harus mengobati Sakura di zaman kami.", ujar Sai.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Mereka pasti akan khawatir jika aku hilang!", tanya Hinami.

"Tenang saja Uzumaki-san! Dengan Time Portal ini kita bisa mengatur waktu kepulanganmu, jadi tak usah khawatir!", ujar Kazehaya sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk pintu putih bercahaya itu.

"A..ah. Baiklah aku ikut! Lagipula nyonya Uchiha harus segera ditolong!", ujar Hinami.

"Ok! Bagus Hinami! Ayo kita kembali ke masa lalu!", ujar Sai.

Mereka berlima pun segera memasuki Time Portal. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka kembali ke pintu Time Portal yang berada di kapal Akasora. Mereka pun segera bergegas menuju kamar Sakura. Hinami pun langsung bergegas memeriksa Sakura. Terlihat setengah dari tubuh Sakura telah membiru. Hinami pun mengaktifkan Byakuugan-nya.

"Cih virus ini, virus parasit biru yang sangat berbahaya, aku harus segera mengeluarkannya! Nyonya Shimura bisa tolong ambilkan tabung kaca di dalam tasku? Aku akan menampung virusnya disitu.", ujar Hinami.

"Ba-baik Hinami!", ujar Ino lalu mengambil tabung itu dari tas Hinami.

Hinami pun mengiris sedikit lengan Sakura sebagai tempat untuk keluarnya virus itu. Hinami pun dengan chakra penyembuhnya yang berwarna hijau dengan cekatan mulai mengeluarkan virus-virus di tubuh Sakura dan memindahkannya ke tabung kaca. Setelah semua virus dikeluarkan, Hinami pun menutup tabung tersebut dan menyegelnya. Lalu Hinami pun menyuntikkan obat pada Sakura. Setelah itu bekas luka sayat pada Sakura disembuhkan Hinami. Hinami pun membalutnya dengan perban. Akhirnya pengobatan pun selesai.

"Yah, dengan ini pengobatan selesai! Tinggal menunggu nyonya Uchiha siuman. Tapi mungkin pasca-pengobatan ini tubuhnya masih lemah karena sisa efek samping dari infeksi virus.", ujar Hinami.

"Arigatou Hinami! Karena pertolonganmu, Sakura bisa diselamatkan..", ujar Ino lalu memeluk Hinami.

"Sama-sama nyonya Shimura! Memang sudah tugasku sebagai ninja medis untuk menyembuhkan orang!", jawab Hinami sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou Hinami! Hei Sasuke berterima kasihlah pada Hinami karena telah menyelamatkan istri-mu, hihihihi…", ujar Sai sambil terkikik.

"Hn, makasih ya Hinami", ujar Sasuke datar lalu memberi deathglare pada Sai.

"Sama-sama Shimura-sama lalu Uchiha-sama, saya senang bisa menolong istri anda!", jawab Hinami.

"Hn, tapi Sakura itu bukanlah istriku!", gerutu Sasuke.

"Ta..tapi di masa depan anda dan nyonya Sakura adalah suami-istri dan memiliki anak bernama Uchiha Kyosuke!", ujar Hinami.

"Khukhukhu jadi pemuda bermata emerald itu benar anaknya Sasuke dan Sakura ya, pantas saja begitu mirip denganmu Sasuke lalu matanya mirip Sakura!", ujar Sai.

"Eh?! Apa Shimura-sama telah bertemu dengan Kyosuke?", tanya Hinami kaget.

"Ya-ya aku bertemu dengannya saat kami berada di Konoha. Mereka menghadang kami dan kami bertarung. Aku juga bertemu dengan Sano dan Sunny yang mengaku sebagai anakku dan Ino.", jawab Sai.

"Oh benarkah!? Ya Sano dan Sunny memang anak Shimura-sama dan nyonya Shimura! Wajah mereka dengan kalian kan memang begitu mirip!", ujar Hinami.

"Iya! Sunny wajahnya mirip denganku tapi memiliki mata onyx seperti Sai. Lalu Sano begitu mirip Sai namun memiliki mata aquamarine sepertiku! Anak-anak yang cakep-cakep! Benarkan Sai-kun!?", ujar Ino.

"Iya-iya, tapi Hinami, tolong jangan dulu memanggil kami dengan Shimura-sama atau nyonya karena di zaman ini kan kami belum menikah. Panggil saja aku kapten Sai-sama dan yang lainnya dengan nama mereka. Karena disini umur kita tidak beda jauh!", ujar Sai.

"_Ha-hai_! Aku mengerti kapten Sai-sama!", ujar Hinami.

"Tapi maukkah untuk beberapa hari ini kau mau tinggal disini dan menjaga Sakura? Tolonglah kami mohon, sampai dia sembuh total deh! Setelah itu kamu bisa kembali ke masa-mu", tanya Ino memelas.

"Ba-baiklah Ino-san aku akan menemani dan merawat Sakura-san!", jawab Hinami.

"Arigatou Hinami-chan! Sekarang kau anggota Sora Kaizoku yang baru! Beristirahatlah di kamar kosong itu, kamu pasti lelah!", ujar Ino.

"Ha-hai! Arigatou Ino-san!", jawab Hinami lalu memasuki kamar yang ditunjuk Ino.

"He-hei Sasuke, benarkan ku bilang, kau dan Sakura ditakdirkan bersama! Di masa depan akhirnya kalian menjadi pasangan suami-istri!", ujar Sai sambil terkekeh.

"Cih! Aku tak habis pikir aku bisa menikahi gadis jelek ini!", gerutu Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke jangan menyangkal terus. Ku tahu kau tertarik pada Sakura-chan!", goda Sai.

"Cih, apa yang menarik dari gadis ini? Sudah dadanya rata, jidatnya lebar, berisik lagi!", gerutu Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu khawatir ketika Sakura sedang sakit sebelum ini? Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya karena itu kau sangat cemas dan gelisah", ujar Sai.

"Huh, bukan urusanmu, kapten baka!", ujar Sasuke lalu keluar dan menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke-Sasuke, selalu sok cool..", ujar Sai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Besoknya, matahari mulai menyinari pagi yang sejuk ini. Di kapal Akasora para anggotanya masih tertidur. Tapi di kamar Sakura sepertinya Sakura mulai sadar. Dia pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Tapi tubuhnya masih lemah sekali. Tapi dia kaget melihat orang yang kini berada di sampingnya dan kini tertidur. Kepala laki-laki itu rebah diatas pinggir ranjang Sakura. Lelaki itu memegang tangan kanan Sakura dengan erat.

"_**Sasuke-kun kenapa dia ada disini? Apa dia yang menjagaku semalaman? Lalu tangannya memegang erat tanganku! Baru kali ini tanganku digenggam Sasuke-kun seperti ini! Tangannya begitu hangat!" batin Sakura.**_

"Nggh, Sa-Sakura kau sudah siuman?", tanya Sasuke yang baru terbangun. Matanya masih terlihat sayu lalu menatap Sakura.

"E-eh iya Sasuke-kun, aku sudah siuman..", jawab Sakura lalu semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke pun kaget ternyata dia sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Sasuke pun langsung melepas tangannya dengan cepat dari tangan Sakura. Sasuke pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura untuk menyembunyikan semburat tipis yang mulai muncul diwajahnya. Sakura pun juga menunduk malu melihat Sasuke.

"Ah nyonya Uchiha akhirnya kau siuman!", ujar Hinami dari depan pintu kamar Sakura lalu segera menuju ranjang Sakura dan menghampirinya. Lalu menyusul Ino, Sai dan Kazehaya dibelakangnya.

"Akh Sasuke sudah berada disini, ternyata kau begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrimu, hehehe", ujar Sai sambil terkekeh.

BLETAK….

"Auw, sakit Sasuke! Apa yang kaulakukan?", tanya Sai sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang barusan dijitak Sasuke.

"Diam kau Baka!", bentak Sasuke.

"Ah Sakura! Akhirnya kau sadar! Bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu?", tanya Ino.

"Aku sudah mendingan. Arigatou ya sudah menolongku!", jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Berterima kasih-lah pada Hinami-chan ini! Dia yang sudah menyembuhkan dan merawatmu!", ujar Ino sambil menunjuk Hinami.

"A..Arigatou Hinami-chan! Tapi kok kau memanggilku dengan sebutan nyonya Uchiha?", tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Dia berasal dari masa depan Sakura-chan! Dia memanggilmu begitu karena di zamannya kau telah menikah dengan Sasuke! Benarkan Hinami?", ujar Sai.

"Ha-hai! Itu benar Uchi.. Sa..Sakura-san!", ujar Hinami.

"Ja-jadi akhirnya nanti aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun?", gumam Sakura lalu pipinya mulai merona merah.

"Itu benar Sakura! Bahkan nanti kalian akan mempunyai anak yang begitu tampan!", ujar Sai.

"Huh ada-ada saja kau Sai!", gerutu Sasuke lalu berpaling membelakangi mereka semua. Sasuke berpaling karena ingin menyembunyikan semburat tipis yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

"A-aku akan merawat Sakura-san sampai sembuh total! Jadi Sakura-san tenang saja!", ujar Hinami.

"A-arigatou Hinami-chan! Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama lengkapmu?", tanya Sakura.

"Nama lengkapku Uzumaki Hinami, aku ninja medis dari Konoha!", jawab Hinami.

"U-uzumaki? Itu kan.. Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?", tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja! Uzumaki Naruto adalah Shichidaime Hokage dan juga merupakan Otou-sanku!", jawab Hinami dengan antusias.

"EEEEEHHHH?", ujar semua orang disitu (minus Hinami dan Sasuke).

"Ja-jadi kau anak Naruto? Lalu siapa istri Naruto? Siapa kaa-chanmu?", tanya Sakura yang masih sedikit kaget.

"Oh nama Okaa-chanku Hyuuga Hinata!", jawab Hinami.

"AKKKHHH!", ujar semua orang disitu lagi (minus Hinami dan Sasuke).

"Tak kusangka si bodoh itu akan menikahi Hinata yang begitu cantik itu dan memiliki anak se imut ini!", ujar Sai.

"Hn, tak terduga si baka Dobe!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang mirip sekali dengan Hinata dan rambut pirangmu seperti Naruto!", ujar Sakura.

"Hmm begitulah, semua orang selalu berkata seperti itu", ujar Hinami.

"Lalu kalau aku, benarkah aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura.

"Ya begitulah. Juga kalian memiliki anak yang bernama Uchiha Kyosuke. Wajahnya dan parasnya begitu mirip dengan Sasuke-san tapi memiliki mata emerald yang sama dengan Sakura-san", ujar Hinami.

"Yah kami juga sudah bertemu dengannya dan kedua anakku dengan Ino yaitu Sano dan Sunny. Mereka juga memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan kami!", timpal Sai.

"Sebaiknya Sakura-san istirahat dulu ya! Karena tubuh Sakura-san masih lemah! Aku akan menemani Sakura-san disini!", ujar Hinami.

"_Ha-hai_! Arigatou Hinami-chan!", jawab Sakura.

"Sama-sama Sakura-san! Jangan sungkan begitu! Kita kan sekarang sama-sama anggota perompak ini! Jika butuh sesuatu bilang saja padaku!", ujar Hinami.

"OK!", jawab Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah kami tinggal dulu ya Sakura! Kamu istirahatlah yang cukup agar cepat sembuh!", ujar Ino.

"Tumben kau baik sekali Ino-pig! Mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu!", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kan kalau kau tak ada, siapa lagi gadis yang akan kupanggil jidat bandara!", jawab Ino sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Beraninya kau Pig! Memanggilku jidat bandara lagi!", ujar Sakura ketus.

"Kau juga memanggilku Pig! Dasar jidat bandara! Weee..", ujar Ino sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Awas kau kalau aku sudah sembuh! Kau takkan ku ampuni Pig!", ujar Sakura dengan geram.

"Dasar Jidat! Weee…", ujar Ino lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan istirahatlah supaya cepat sembuh! Kami tinggal dulu", ujar Sai.

"Cepat sembuh ya Sakura-san!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Gadis bodoh jangan selalu merepotkanku dong", ujar Sasuke datar.

Sai, Sasuke, dan Kazehaya pun menyusul Ino keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Setelah mereka keluar, Sakura dan Hinami mulai berbincang sedikit. Lalu Sakura kembali beristirahat.

Akhirnya Sakura pun bisa terselamatkan. Semua anggota Sora Kaizoku pun merasa lega dengan keadaan Sakura yang mulai membaik. Mereka bersyukur karena ada Hinami yang menolong mereka dan bersedia menjadi anggota baru Sora Kaizoku.

Tapi itu adalah merupakan sebuah awal baru dari kehidupan mereka.

_**Sementara itu di Konohagakure…**_

"Hokage-sama ada apa memanggil kami?" tanya Nara Shikamaru begitu dia dan teman-temannya tiba di Kantor Hokage dan menghadap sang Hokage.

"Ya, aku akan memberikan misi baru pada kalian!", jawab Hokage yaitu Rokudaime Hokage yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Apa misi itu tuan Hokage-sama?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee dan Tenten! Misi kalian adalah menangkap semua anggota Sora Kaizoku untuk diadili di Konohagakure, dengan alasan telah membunuh beberapa anggota Anbu dan mengacaukan sebagian desa Konohagakure!", ujar Kakashi.

"_Hai_ Hokage-Sama!", jawab mereka serempak.

"Baik laksanakan misi!", ujar Kakashi.

"Siap!", jawab mereka serempak lalu bergegas keluar dari kantor Hokage.

"Teme! Kali ini aku takkan melepaskanmu! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!", ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

_**Sementara itu di tempat lain….**_

"Zetsu, apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan perintah yang kusuruh?", ujar seseorang dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan memiliki mata Sharingan.

"Sudah Obito-sama! Aku sudah mengintai orang-orang yang kau suruh intai!", jawab sosok yang muncul dari bawah tanah. Dia berambut hijau dan memilki tubuh yang setengahnya hitam dan setengahnya lagi putih. Lalu tubuhnya terlindung oleh sebuah benda yang mirip dengan tanaman Venus Flytrap.

"Bagus! Dengan ini aku bisa menjalankan rencana-ku dengan sempurna! Hahahaha!", ujar Uchiha Obito sambil tertawa mengerikan.

To Be Continued…

Sorry banget gue baru balas review dri chap2 sblumnya...

Kinghades78: sorry mmng kecepatan alurnya, tpi nnti gue perbaiki lagi..thx

Uchiha Sakura: di chap ini Sakura dah smbuh

: hahahaha spya lbh mnarik...

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya mulai gaje lagi…

Mohon direview please…

**ARIGATOU GOUSAI MASU!**


	9. Chapter 9

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

Di chapter ini gue sedikit nambahin humor gaje di pertarungan mereka...

Happy Reading!

Chapter 9 – Konoha Rookie VS Sora Kaizoku part 1

Tiga hari berlalu sejak siumannya Sakura. Kini semua anggota Sora Kaizoku-pun menjalani aktivitas mereka seperti biasa termasuk Sakura. Sakura kini sudah terlihat sehat. Dia kembali ke sifat aslinya yang riang dan juga cerewet. Kini mereka sedang sarapan bersama. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang diselingi canda tawa. Biarpun mereka perompak tetaplah mereka anak-anak muda seperti kebanyakan anak muda lainnya. Penuh canda tawa, berisik dan ekspresif. Sungguh suasana yang hangat dan membahagiakan. Suasana ini kembali muncul setelah beberapa insiden yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"He-hei! Aku punya rencana! Ayo kita jalan hari-hari ini! Kita ke Kiragakure Wave Land! Di sana kita kan bisa melepas stress sambil bermain wahana-wahana yang mengasyikkan! Sekalian merayakan kesembuhan Sakura! Bagaimana?!", tanya Sai dengan semangat.

"Ide bagus sayang! Kita bisa santai-santai sambil bermain!", ujar Ino juga dengan semangat.

"Boleh saja kapten! Selama beberapa ini kan kita Cuma berdiam diri di kapal terus! Sekalian refreshing, aku sudah bosan berbaring di tempat tidur!", ujar Sakura.

"Ok kapten aku siap!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Kalau aku ikutan saja", ujar Hinami.

"Hn, terserah", ujar Sasuke datar.

"Bagus! Sudah diputuskan kita akan ke Kirigakure Wave Land! Ayo bersiap-siap dan segera berangkat!", ujar Sai dengan semangat.

Mereka semua pun segera bersiap-siap. Setelah semua siap mereka pun segera beranjak keluar dari kapal dan menuju Kirigakure Wave Land. Mereka berjalan dengan santai sambil berbincang-bincang dengan akrab. Toh tak perlu terburu-buru karena mereka ingin rekreasi. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menghadang mereka di dekat pantai.

"Hehehe, akhirnya ketemu!", ujar pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik dengan mata blue sapphire. Lalu disusul oleh beberapa pemuda lain di belakangnya

"Eh!? Naruto?! Lalu kalian.. Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?!", tanya Sakura kaget.

"Kami ditugaskan untuk menangkap kalian semua, Sora Kaizoku!", ujar Naruto dengan keras.

"Cih! Apa kalian cukup tangguh menghadapi kita semua? Jangan remehkan kami baka!", ujar Sai.

"Huh! Sombong sekali kau Sai!", ujar Neji yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Hyuuga Neji, teman lamaku! Lama tak bertemu ya?", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Huh sejak kau menjadi perompak dan meninggalkan Konoha, aku tak lagi menganggapmu sebagai temanku!", bentak Neji.

"Huh terserah! Jadi kalian ingin menangkap kami? Mungkin takkan mudah jika itu yang ingin kalian lakukan!", ujar Sai.

"Cih! Siapa bilang?! Akan kukalahkan kalian semua dan kuseret ke Konoha!", ujar Naruto dengan keras.

"Diam kau Naruto! Hei rambut nanas, kau pasti ketua timnya kan?", tanya Sai sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Ya-ya aku ketua timnya.. Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin membuat penawaran. Kita akan melaksanakan pertarungan dengan syarat. Jika kalian menang, kalian boleh menangkap kami dan membawa kami ke Konoha untuk diadili. Tapi jika kami menang..", ujar Sai yang menggantung perkataannya.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kalian menang?", tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"KALIAN HARUS MENGEMBALIKKAN GOLDEN DRAGON PADAKU! DAN KALIAN HARUS MEMBANTU KAMI MELAWAN UCHIHA OBITO!", ujar Sai dengan lantang.

"EEEHHH?

"Ta-tapi itu pusaka yang penting di Konoha! Bagaimana kami bisa menyerahkan padamu begitu saja!?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Huh, kalau kau tak mau kami bisa berubah pikiran! Bisa saja kalian akan kami habisi disini tanpa ampun! Tentu saja kalian tak ingin membuang nyawa sia-sia bukan? Karena Kazehaya dapat menghabisi kalian dengan cepat dengan Gedou Mazo-nya", ujar Sai dengan keras.

"Ukh sial si rambut hijau itu memiliki Gedou Mazo! Kami pasti akan langsung habis dalam sekejap jika dia mengeluarkannya sekarang! Bagaimana ini?", gumam Shikamaru.

"Hei Shikamaru! Ayo cepat kita kalahkan saja mereka ini!", teriak Naruto lalu bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Tunggu Naruto jangan gegabah! Baiklah Sai, kami menyetujui penawaranmu!", ujar Shikamaru sambil menghalangi Naruto.

"Hei Shikamaru tapi.. apa kau gila menyetujui penawaran orang itu?", tanya Kiba.

"Aku tahu ini gila! Tapi keselamatan kita akan terancam jika si rambut hijau itu menggunakan Gedou Mazo-nya! Aku tak ingin kita semua mati sia-sia disini!", ujar Shikamaru dengan keras.

"Khukhukhu Shikamaru keputusan yang bagus! Aku menunggu kalian semua besok disini untuk melaksanakan pertarungan itu disini! Jangan lupa siapkanlah seorang juri yang berada di luar lingkup kelompok kami dan kalian agar terjadi pertarungan yang adil! Kita akan bertarung satu lawan satu!", ujar Sai dengan lantang.

"Iya-iya akan kami persiapkan semua itu!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Ok baiklah rambut nanas kami pergi dulu! Datanglah besok disini pukul 10 pagi! Jaa Ne!", ujar Sai.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!", ujar Naruto.

"Huh ada apa lagi baka Dobe?", tanya Sasuke.

"Diam kau Teme! Aku Cuma mau bertanya siapa perempuan pirang ini?", tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinami.

"E-eh Otousan!", gumam Hinami tak terdengar.

"Oh dia?! Dia anggota baru kami!", jawab Sai.

"Namamu siapa gadis pirang?", tanya Naruto.

"Hei Naruto ngapain kamu tanya-tanya namanya?", timpal Sakura ketus.

"Diam Sakura-chan! Jadi siapa namamu?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"A..aku..aku, namaku.. Hi-Hinami..Uz..Hyuuga..Hyuuga Hinami", ujar Hinami terbata-bata.

"Hyuuga Hinami...", gumam Naruto sambil melirik Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hei Naruto jangan buang-buang waktu kami! Kami pergi dulu! Jaa Ne!", ujar Sai lalu bersama-sama temannya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Dia kok mirip sekali dengan Hinata...", gumam Naruto.

"Shikamaru! Apa kau tak memikirkan konsekuensi dari penawaran ini?", tanya Neji.

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku ketua tim disini! Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas nyawa kalian semua! Aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini!", jawab Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kita harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya untuk pertarungan besok!", ujar Kiba.

"YA-YA SEMANGAT MASA MUDA HARUS SENANTIASA MEMBARA DI DALAM DIRI KITA!", ujar Rock Lee dengan semangat.

"Cih Sai kau begitu mendokusai!", ujar Shikamaru ketus.

Para Konoha Rookie pun menginap di penginapan yang berada di dekat pantai. Di penginapan mereka mulai melaksanakan rapat untuk membahas strategi pertarungan besok.

"Jadi kita akan membahas satu-satu para anggota Sora Kaizoku! Agar kalian tahu cara menghadapi mereka! Pertama kaptennya Shimura Sai! Dia adalah bekas ninja Konoha dan menjadi perompak. Walaupun dia terlihat murah senyum tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat berbahaya! Dia pernah menghabisi seluruh penduduk di desa kecil karena ingin mendapatkan harta terpendam mereka! Dia memiliki teknik yang disebut Kaizoku Technique. Teknik yang menggunakan senjata-senjata modern seperti pistol dan senapan. Lagipula Sai itu sebenarnya juga jenius! Dia lulus dari akademi pada umur 9 tahun! Dan menjadi chuunin saat berumur 10 tahun! Berhati-hatilah saat menghadapinya!", ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Akh tak kuduga si mayat hidup itu sekuat itu!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Lalu yang kedua Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian tentu sudah mengenalnya bukan? Memiliki mata Sharingan dan Mangekyou Sharingan yang berbahaya. Juga jurus elemen petir Chidori. Dia orang yang sangat kuat jadi jangan sampai lengah jika menghadapinya!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Akan kukalahkan si teme itu!", teriak Naruto.

"Lalu yang ketiga Haruno Sakura. Kunoichi yang merupakan ninja medis. Walaupun ninja medis tapi dia memiliki teknik pukulan yang begitu mengerikan karena diajar langsung oleh Godaime Hokage! Jadi jangan sampai lengah dan terkena pukulannya! Kujamin kalian takkan siuman sampai besok pagi!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Lalu yang keempat Yamanaka Ino! Teman sekelompokku dulu bersama Chouji dan Asuma Sensei! Ino bisa dikatakan yang memiliki kemampuan paling rendah diantara Sora Kaizoku. Tapi jangan remehkan Shintenshin no Jutsunya, jika terkena jurus itu bisa sangat merepotkan! Juga pasti dia sudah memiliki Kaizoku Technique yang dimiliki Sai. Karena Sai pasti telah mengajarinya pada semua anggotanya!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Lalu yang kelima Rikudou Kazehaya! Pemuda ini terlihat ramah tapi dia itu yang sebenarnya yang paling kuat diantara Sora Kaizoku! Memiliki Rinnengan, mata legendaris yang dimiliki oleh Rikudou Sennin! Doujutsunya sangat berbahaya dan mengetahui semua jurus karena itulah kemampuan spesial Rinnengan! Yang paling berbahaya adalah jurus Kuchiyose-nya Gedou Mazo! Bisa menyerap jiwa kita dalam sekejap mata! Dan kita segera menuju alam baka!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Dan yang terakhir gadis pirang yang katanya bernama Hyuuga Hinami. Aku tak tahu banyak mengenai gadis ini karena aku juga baru melihatnya tadi. Tapi karena dia keturunan Hyuuga pasti dia memiliki Byakuugan! Kulihat matanya juga memang seperti Hinata dan Neji. Tapi kuperhatikan dia itu sangat mirip denganmu Hinata! Tapi dia memiliki rambut pirang yang mirip dengan Naruto!", ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah sedikit heran.

"Iya aku juga merasa aneh! Dia memang mirip sekali dengan Hinata! Tapi tetap Hinata-lah yang lebih manis!", ujar Naruto lalu menatap Hinata dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", gumam Hinata sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Benar seperti anak kalian berdua saja Hinami itu!", tambah Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Wah aku memang akan senang sekali jika Hinata menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku!", ujar Naruto lalu mendekat ke Hinata dan memandang wajah Hinata dengan lekat dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

BRUKKH...

"Lho kok kamu pingsan Hinata! Hei Hinata bangun!", ujar Naruto panik.

"DASAR NARUTO BAKA! TIDAK PEKA!", ujar semua orang disitu.

Hari besok pun segera tiba. Sora Kaizoku dan Konoha Rookie pun sudah berkumpul di tempat yang telah ditentukan. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan pandangan yang tajam. Disitu juga sudah ada Temari yang akan menjadi juri atas permintaan Shikamaru yang merupakan pacarnya. Tapi disitu juga ada monitor besar yang terletak di sudut. Monitor itu berfungsi untuk menampilkan nama-nama orang yang akan berhadapan untuk bertarung. Jadi nama akan dipilih secara acak dan akan tertampang di monitor. Temari pun berdiri di tengah lapangan dan membacakan aturan pertarungan.

"Jadi pertarungan antara Konoha Rookie melawan Sora Kaizoku akan segera dimulai. Sebelum itu aku akan membacakan peraturan pertarungan. Yang pertama adalah pertarungan bersistem 5 VS 5, jadi Cuma ada 5 orang yang akan diutus dari tiap grup, dan mereka akan melakukan pertarungan 1 lawan 1. Dan nama petarung akan diacak dan ditampilkan di monitor. Lalu kedua, para petarung dapat menggunakan media apa saja sebagai alat untuk bertarung. Lalu yang ketiga, pertarungan ditentukan lewat sistem poin. Jadi grup yang anggotanya lebih banyak memenangkan pertandingan, grup itulah yang menang. Itulah peraturan pertarungan ini. Apa sudah jelas semua?", ujar Temari panjang lebar.

"Ya-ya kami mengerti!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Ok tak masalah!", ujar Sai.

"Kalau begitu segera kita mulaikan pertandingan ini. Pertandingan pertama! Silahkan diacak nama petarungnya!", ujar Temari.

Mesin pun segera mengacak nama dan tertampanglah nama kedua petarung

"Dari Konoha Rookie, Uzumaki Naruto melawan dari Sora Kaizoku, Uchiha Sasuke! Silahkan naik ke arena pertandingan!", ujar Temari.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertarung lagi Teme! Kali ini akan kukalahkan kau!", ujar Naruto dengan keras.

"Hn, baka Dobe. Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu dengan mudah.", ujar Sasuke datar.

"Pertarungan dimulai!", ujar Temari lalu mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto pun segera mengeluarkan kunainya dan segera menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke menangkisnya dengan pedangnya. Lalu Naruto membentuk segel jurus:

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Muncullah puluhan bunshin Naruto dan menyerang Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Tapi Sasuke dapat mengalahkan bunshin-bunshin Naruto dengan mudah. Tapi Naruto tiba-tiba menyerang Sasuke dari belakang:

"RASENGAN!"

Sasuke pun melompat tinggi ke atas dan berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto. Lalu Sasuke pun membentuk segel jurus:

KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

Bola api besar datang dari arah atas Naruto. Tapi untung Naruto juga berhasil menghindarinya. Sasuke dan Naruto kembali berhadapan. Tapi kali ini Sasuke mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya. Dan Naruto tak sengaja menatap mata Sasuke. Naruto pun akhirnya termakan dalam genjutsu Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyeringai dan Naruto kini terdiam kaku.

"Akh kalau begini tak bisa bergerak nih!", ujar Naruto.

"Hoi Naruto kau kenapa?", tanya Kiba yang berada di dekat arena.

"Itu pasti efek dari genjutsu-nya Sasuke. Seperti Naruto terikat di salib atau ilusi akar-akar pohon yang menahan Naruto.", duga Shikamaru.

"Waduh kenapa tiba-tiba disini banyak ranjau daratnya!", ujar Naruto.

GUBRAK (Kiba dan Shikamaru jatuh tersungkur)

"Hei Naruto itu Cuma ilusinya Sasuke!", ujar Kiba ketus.

"Hoek, tapi bau banget loh!", ujar Naruto sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"Genjutsunya sampai indra penciuman!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah ini Cuma ilusi berarti tak nyata! Baiklah kutendang saja!", ujar Naruto kemudian menendang ranjau darat itu ke arah Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Hei Naruto jangan tendang kesini dong!", ujar Kiba dan Shikamaru lari terbirit-birit menjauhi Naruto.

"Hei kalian bilang itu Cuma ilusi!", bentak Naruto.

"Khukhukhu kau masih saja tetap baka Dobe!", ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hei genjutsu apaan sih ini Teme! Kau mempermainkanku ya?", ujar Naruto dengan kesal.

"Baiklah akan kuberikan kau genjutsu yang lebih kuat!", ujar Sasuke.

Lalu tiba muncullah 4 sosok yang mengerikan mengepung Naruto. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat mereka. Di sekililingnya terdapat monster kodok yang menjijikan, monster ular yang mengerikan, monster beruang yang besar dan monster dinosaurus dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang mengerikan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kok bisa muncul monster mengerikan seperti ini?", tanya Naruto.

Monster-monster itupun maju menyerang Naruto. Naruto pun balik menyerang mereka.

"Hei Sasuke-kun kok Naruto berkelahi sendiri? Dia sudah gila ya?", tanya Sakura yang kini mendekati arena.

"Hn, baka seperti biasa, termakan genjutsuku!", ujar Sasuke.

"Hah..Hahh.. akhirnya mereka mati juga! Eh.. itu ada ilusi Sakura juga! Ini kesempatanku membalasnya yang sering menghajarku walau Cuma ilusi! Bersiaplah kau ilusi Sakura!", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang Sakura yang ada di pinggir arena.

"Hei mau apa kau baka!?", tanya Sakura kaget.

BUAKKKHH...

Sakura pun terpental karena pipinya dipukul Naruto secara tiba-tiba, Naruto pun tertawa karena berhasil memukul Sakura yang dia kira ilusi yang dibuat Sasuke. Sakura pun kembali bangun dengan aura-aura menakutkan di sekitarnya. Matanya memandang tajam Naruto. Semua orang pun bergidik ngeri melihat Sakura. Mereka berpikir mungkin inilah akhir hayat seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura pun berlari menuju Naruto.

BUAKK...DZIGGG...BUAKKGh..BUKKKH...BUKKHHH..BUAKKH ..DZIG.. (bunyi pukulan Sakura)

"Rasakan itu baka! Beraninya kau memukulku!", teriak Sakura dengan keras.

Naruto pun terkapar tak berdaya setelah menerima siksaan maut dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Sasuke pun Cuma bisa menahan tawanya melihat kejadian barusan.

"Karena Naruto sudah terkapar tak berdaya, jadi pemenang pertarungan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke!", ujar Temari.

"Horee Sasuke-kun menang!", teriak Sakura riang.

Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto yang sepertinya mulai sadar dari pingsannya setelah disiksa oleh Sakura. Sakura pun mengikutinya.

"Hei cepatlah bangun Dobe! Kau lebih terlihat baka seperti itu", ujar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto tapi wajahnya tidak menatap wajah Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke Teme..", ujar Naruto.

"Bagaimana pun kita bertiga tetap sahabat. Benarkan Sasuke-kun?", ujar Sakura yang kini berjongkok dekat Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya juga pada Naruto.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-Arigatou, sahabatku... Aku begitu terharu...", ujar Naruto yang kini menangis terharu.

Naruto pun menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan Sakura dan kembali berdiri. Naruto pun segera memeluk kedua sahabatnya bersamaan.

"He-hei Dobe apa yang kaulakukan? lepaskan aku!", ujar Sasuke risih.

"A-aku tak tahu kalian masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatku.. Se-sekali lagi A-arigatou..", ujar Naruto terisak-isak.

"Huh kau ini ngak perlu pakai peluk-peluk segala kali!", ujar Sakura.

"A-aku begitu senang sampai menangis seperti ini...", ujar Naruto sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan lengannya.

"HEI! Sudah cukup reunian sahabatnya, pertandingan harus dilanjutkan!", potong Temari dengan ketus.

Mereka bertiga pun turun dari arena. Naruto menggandeng bahu Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di kanan dan kirinya. Mereka berbincang dengan akrab seperti dulu lagi. Tidak ada lagi kata benci yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura seperti biasa mengejek Naruto. Tapi dia sudah biasa dengan hal itu dari dulu. Berkat hal itulah mereka dapat akrab.

"Baiklah pertarungan selanjutnya! Silakan diacak!

"Dari Konoha Rookie, Hyuuga Neji melawan dari Sora Kaizoku, Kapten Shimura Sai!", ujar Temari dengan lantang.

Mereka berdua pun segera memasuki arena pertarungan. Neji menatap tajam Sai. Sedangkan Sai Cuma memasang senyum khasnya.

"Kali ini kita berhadapan Neji", ujar Sai masih tersenyum.

"Aku tak sabar mengalahkanmu Sai!", ujar Neji sambil menatap tajam Sai.

"Pertarungan dimulai!", ujar Temari dengan lantang.

Neji pun mengaktifkan byakuugannya, dia pun maju menuju Sai dan menyerang Sai dengan jyuukennya. Sai Cuma menghindar dari serangan-serangan Neji tanpa menyerang balik. Neji semakin cepat menyerang Sai. Lalu Sai mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mulai menembak Neji. Neji pun dengan cepat membentuk Kaiten. Lalu Neji pun maju dengan cepat saat Sai lengah dan menyerangnya.

HAKKE KUSHOU!

BUAKKH

Serangan tersebut berhasil mengenai dada Sai. Sai pun terpental sedikit jauh. Kemudian Sai mulai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Neji tersenyum menyeringai melihat Sai. Sai Cuma menatap Neji lalu mulai memasang senyum khasnya. Neji pun terlihat kesal melihat Sai.

"Neji tak kusangka kau menjadi sekuat ini. Aku tak boleh bermain-main lagi denganmu!", ujar Sai masih tersenyum.

"Cih apa kau meremehkanku selama ini Sai!", ujar Neji dengan keras.

"Tidak aku selalu menghormatimu sebagai shinobi dan sekarang aku akan bertarung sebagai shinobi melawan dirimu!", ujar Sai lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Benda itu adalah head-protector yang berlambang Konoha miliknya. Tapi lambang Konoha digaris horizontal menandakan dia adalah seorang pengkhianat. Sai pun mengikatnya di kepalanya. Sai pun mengambil kuas dan gulungan kertas dari jubahnya lalu mulai melukis.

NINPOU: CHOUJUGIGA!

Lukisan-lukisan berbentuk macan kini keluar dari kertas itu dan mulai menyerang Neji. Neji pun menghindari serangan-serangan itu dan memukulnya. Ketika perhatian Neji teralih pada serangan macan-macan itu. Sai muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Neji.

BUAKKH...

Neji terpental karena dipukul Sai dipunggungnya. Neji pun segera bangkit dan segera menyerang Sai. Mereka terlibat adu pukul. Tapi pukulan-pukulan saling meleset satu sama lain. Tapi saat Sai sedang lengah Neji mendaratkan satu pukulan telak di dada Sai lagi.

BUAKKKH...

Sai pun terpental sambil memeganggi dadanya. Sai mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Tubuh Sai mulai sedikit sulit digerakkan karena efek jyuuken. Neji pun Cuma menatap tajam Sai sambil menyeringai.

"Sudahlah Sai, kau takkan mampu mengalahkanku! Lebih baik kau menyerah saja!", ujar Neji.

"Khukhuhkhu HAHAHAHAHHA! Menyerah! Hal itu tak ada dalam diri seorang Kapten Perompak!", ujar Sai sambil tertawa dengan keras.

Sai pun membentuk sebuah segel jurus.

"Khukhukhu kapten Sai sudah bertarung dengan serius rupanya sekarang!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Apa maksudmu Kazehaya? Daritadi kan kulihat Sai-kun sudah bertarung dengan serius!", tanya Ino heran.

"Khukhukhu tadi itu dia Cuma main-main, tapi jika kini dia mengeluarkan jurus itu berarti sudah pasti Neji akan kalah!", ujar Kazehaya.

KUKUANGYOU NO JUTSU!

Kegelapan tiba-tiba menyelimuti tempat itu. Kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Tak bisa terlihat apa-apa. Cuma bisa terdengar suara-suara yang kaget dan terkejut karena kegelapan itu. Itulah efek Kukuangyou no Jutsu. Jurus pembawa kegelapan. Jurus Hokage pertama yang sangat hebat tapi berkat kejeniusan Sai dia berhasil menguasai jurus tersebut.

"KEKKAI", ujar Sai.

Neji kebingungan melihat kegelapan ini. Tapi karena dia memiliki Byakuugan, dia masih bisa melihat aliran chakra orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi dia merasa heran kenapa dia tak bisa melihat aliran Chakra milik Sai. Neji pun kebingungan akan keadaan ini. Tapi tiba-tiba..

BUAKH...BUAKH...BUAKHH...

Neji terpental dan tersungkur. Pukulan bertubi-tubi diterimanya secara tiba-tiba. Neji pun melihat sekitar tapi dia tak melihat Sai.

"Dengan begini kemenangan milikku Neji! Terimalah ini: KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE : SILENT SLASH!", ujar Sai dalam kegelapan.

JRASH...JRASH...JRASH...

"UARGGHHHH...", teriak Neji

Tiba-tiba kegelapan itu mulai sirna. Lalu orang-orang pun segera melihat ke arena pertandingan. Disitu Neji sudah terkapar tak berdaya dan Sai menduduki punggung Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe aku menang!", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"HOREEE! Sai-kun sayang menang! Aku tambah cinta padamu sayang!", teriak Ino dengan riang.

"Bagus kapten Sai!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Kapten Sai memang hebat!", teriak Sakura.

"Ya! Pemenangnya Kapten Shimura Sai dari Sora Kaizoku!", ujar Temari.

Sai pun melirik Neji yang masih terkapar tak berdaya. Berapa menit kemudian Neji mulai membuka matanya perlahan tapi badannya masih sulit bergerak. Mungkin karena luka sayatan yang cukup banyak yang dibuat Sai pada tubuhnya.

"Hei sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus disitu putri tidur? Ayo bangun!", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Cih! Kau menyebutku apa? Aku tak sangka bisa dikalahkan olehmu!", ujar Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

"Rambut panjangmu yang membuatmu terlihat seperti putri! Kau sekarang ini begitu galak padaku! Padahal hubungan kita kan sangat spesial dulu", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? Hubungan spesial?", ujar Neji bingung.

"Ya kita kan partner. Yang sering melakukan hal "itu" di onsen saat umur kita 10 tahun!", ujar Sai sambil terkekeh.

"Hal "itu" jangan-jangan...", ujar Neji.

"YA KITA KAN SELALU MENGINTIP PEMANDIAN WANITA SETIAP KE ONSEN!", teriak Sai keras.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH", teriak semua yang berada disitu (minus Sai dan Neji)

"Ternyata Neji mesum waktu dulu! Tak kusangka!", ujar Rock Lee.

"Neji-nii-san..", gumam Hinata.

"Hei Sai kau jangan bongkar-bongkar aib dong aku malu nih!", ujar Neji dengan pipi merona.

Tenten pun segera menuju ke arena dan menghampiri Neji. Tenten pun menyeret Neji dengan paksa dan setelah keluar arena dia pun menginjak-injak Neji dengan ganas.

"Aduh ampun Tenten! Ma-maafkan aku! Akh sakit.. auw..uuw", ujar Neji yang kini disiksa Tenten.

"RASAKAN INI! DASAR MESUM!", ujar Tenten dengan geram.

Sai pun cengo melihat hal itu, dia pun keluar dari arena. Dan ketika dia menghampiri Ino, Ino melihatnya dengan pandangan yang mengerikan. Sai pun bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan membunuh dari Ino.

"A..ada apa Ino-chan sayang kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Sai dengan ngeri.

"KAU TAKKAN KUAMPUNI! DASAR MESUM!", teriak Ino lalu menginjak-injak Sai sampai babak belur.

Dan begitulah kedua pria itu babak belur karena dihajar pacarnya masing-masing karena ketahuan melakukan perbuatan mesum.

"Ya, kita lanjutkan pertarungannya, pertarungan Ketiga!"

"Dari Konoha Rookie, Hyuuga Hinata melawan dari Sora Kaizoku, Haruno Sakura", ujar Temari.

"Hinata ya!", ujar Sakura.

"Ja-jadi lawanku Sa-Sakura-chan..", gumam Hinata.

To Be Continued…

Balas Review dulu:

Kinghades78: gomen, disini gue bikin sdkit lain critanya, yg jdi rokudaime Kakashi, setelah Kakashi bru Naruto yg jdi Hokage...

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya mulai gaje lagi…

Mohon direview please…

**ARIGATOU GOUSAI MASU!**


	10. Chapter 10

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

Chapter 10 – Konoha Rookies VS Sora Kaizoku part 2

"**Ya, kita lanjutkan pertarungannya, pertarungan Ketiga!"**

"**Dari Konoha Rookie, Hyuuga Hinata melawan dari Sora Kaizoku, Haruno Sakura", ujar Temari.**

"**Hinata ya!", ujar Sakura.**

"**Ja-jadi lawanku Sa-Sakura-chan..", gumam Hinata.**

Kedua gadis itu pun memasuki arena pertandingan. Gadis berambut pink memasuki arena pertarungan dengan semangat. Lain halnya gadis berambut indigo yang berjalan agak sedikit gontai. Mereka pun kini berhadapan. Mata amethyst dan mata emerald saling berpandangan.

"Khukhukhu tak kusangka lawanku adalah Hinata", ujar Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Aku juga tak menyangka akan melawan Sakura-chan", ujar Hinata lembut.

"Ganbatte Hinata kamu pasti bisa! Kalahkan monster pink itu!", teriak Naruto dari luar arena.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", gumam Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang Naruto?! Monster Pink?! Awas habis ini kuhajar lagi kau!", ujar Sakura dengan geram.

"Hinata! Apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku? Pukulanku sangat berbahaya lho!", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Hinata! Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri! Aku disini selalu mendukungmu!", teriak Naruto lagi.

"Hei Naruto pelankan sedikit suaramu! Berisik tau!", ujar Kiba yang ada disamping Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun... A..Arigatou", gumam Hinata lalu mengaktfikan Byakuugannya.

"Sekarang pertarungan dimulai!", ujar Temari.

Sakura segera berlari menuju Hinata dan sudah menyiapkan tinjunya.

SHANAROOO...

Tapi Hinata berhasil menghindar serangan Sakura. Sekali lagi Sakura menyerangnya lagi, tapi Hinata dapat menghindar dengan cepat. Kini Hinata melompat tinggi ke atas untuk menghindar dengan cepat tapi tiba-tiba dengan cepat Sakura berada di atas dan bersiap meninjunya.

BRAKKKKH

Tanah di sekitar situ berlubang dan hancur berantakan karena pukulan maut Sakura. Untung saja Hinata berhasil menghindar dari pukulan Sakura barusan kalau tidak, pasti nyawanya takkan selamat. Hinata pun maju untuk menyerang Sakura dengan jyuukennya. Tapi Sakura dapat menghindarinya dengan gesit. Setelah melakukan pertarungan yang cukup sengit mereka berdua pun terlihat kelelahan.

"Hah..Hah...Hah... Tak kusangka kau menjadi cukup tangguh ya Hinata... Tapi tetap kau tak bisa mengalahkanku! Akulah yang akan menang!", ujar Sakura sambil terengah-engah.

"Hhh...hhh...hhhh.. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk bertarung..", ujar Hinata sambil terengah-engah.

Sakura kembali berlari menyerang Hinata mereka saling melemparkan pukulan. Tapi ketika Hinata lengah Sakura berhasil memukul perut Hinata. Hinata pun terpental jauh dari situ. Mulut Hinata banyak mengeluarkan darah mungkin karena pukulan itu sangat keras. Hinata pun tersungkur di tanah. Sakura pun mendekati Hinata dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilangkan kau tak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku! Sekarang rasakan sendiri akibatnya! Hahahaha!", ujar Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Ugh mungkin benar kata Sakura aku ini Cuma gadis lemah yang takkan mampu mengalahkannya", gumam Hinata pelan.

"BERDIRI HINATA! Kau tak boleh menyerah! Kaulah bukan gadis yang lemah! Kau adalah gadis terkuat yang pernah kutemui! Jangan terpengaruh dengan kata-kata monster itu! Kau kuat sekaligus lembut Hinata! Itulah hal yang kusukai darimu!", teriak Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", gumam Hinata sambil memandang Naruto

"Sa-satu lagi yang ingin kukatakan Hinata...", ujar Naruto menggantung.

"Eh?", tanya Sakura bingung.

"A...AKU MENCINTAIMU HINATA!", teriak Naruto.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?",ujar semua penonton.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", gumam Hinata lalu kemudian berusaha berdiri tapi pipinya kini sudah merona merah karena pernyataan cinta dari orang yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Naruto-kun aku juga mencintaimu! Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!", ujar Hinata lantang.

Hinata pun maju menyerang Sakura dengan tiba-tiba. Gerakan pukulannya sangat cepat sampai Sakura kewalahan menghindarinya. Tapi makin lama gerakan Hinata semakin cepat dan berhasil mengenai Sakura. Sakura pun sedikit lengah. Akhirnya dengan pukulan telak dia berhasil memukul dada Sakura.

BUAKKKHHH

Sakura pun terpental sedikit jauh dan langsung terkapar tak berdaya. Hinata pun tersenyum tapi jatuh tersungkur juga tetapi masih sadar. Sungguh kekuatan cinta dapat mengobarkan api semangatnya. Itu semua karena lelaki yang ia sukai selama ini Uzumaki Naruto.

"Pemenangnya Hyuuga Hinata dari Konoha Rookies!", ujar Temari.

Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Hinata dan membantunya duduk.

"Na-Naruto-kun a..aku menang..", ujar Hinata pelan.

"Tentu saja kau pasti menang! Karena kau adalah gadis terkuat yang pernah kutemui!", ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"A-Arigatou Na-Naruto-kun karena membuatku semangat lagi..", ujar Hinata.

"Hehehe sama-sama Hinata! Ngomong-ngomong ka..kamu mau ngak jadi pacarku?", tanya Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Eh? Te-tentu saja a..aku mau Naruto-kun..", ujar Hinata yang semakin memerah wajahnya karena begitu dekat dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia hampir pingsan namun ditahan karena tak mau momen indah seperti ini dilewatkan.

"Arigatou Hinata..kucium kau sekarang ya!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata untuk menciumnya.

"Eeh?", gumam Hinata tapi tubuhnya lemas seketika dan akhirnya dia pingsan...

"Aduh Hinata kok pingsan lagi sih?! Aku kan baru mau mencium-mu!", ujar Naruto bingung.

Naruto pun segera menggendong Hinata ala bridal style keluar dari arena pertarungan. Dia pun membawa Hinata ke tenda istirahat yang berada dekat situ. Divisi medis pun segera memeriksanya. Sementara Sakura masih tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir arena. Sasuke pun menghampirinya dan menggendongnya ke tenda milik Sora Kaizoku. Hinami pun segera memeriksa Sakura.

"Huh dasar gadis bodoh!", ujar Sasuke.

"Pertarungan dilanjutkan! Pertarungan keempat! Silahkan diacak!

"Dari Konoha Rookies Tenten melawan dari Sora Kaizoku Yamanaka Ino!", ujar Temari.

Kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itupun segera memasuki arena pertarungan. Mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain. Gadis berambut coklat dengan cepol dua bersiap dengan gulungannya. Sedangkan Ino bersiap dengan pistol yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Pertarungan dimulai!", ujar Temari.

Tenten pun membuka gulungannya dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam senjata tajam. Senjata-senjata itu pun segera melesat. Ino pun menghindar dan menembak beberapa senjata yang sudah begitu dekat dengan pistolnya. Tenten mengeluarkan senjatanya lagi tapi Ino berhasil menghindarinya dan menembaknya. Pertarungan terus berlanjut dengan adu senjata. Tapi Tenten semakin gencar menyerang Ino bertubi-tubi. Hal itu membuat Ino kewalahan. Beberapa senjata pun berhasil mengenai Ino. Tubuh Ino pun sedikit lecet-lecet terkena benda-benda tajam tersebut.

"Khukhukhu tampaknya kau sudah kewalahan ya, Ino?", tanya Tenten.

"Cih!", umpat Ino.

_**Bagaimana ini, aku sudah kehabisan strategi untuk melawannya. Shintenshin no Jutsu kurang efektif jika pertarungan satu lawan satu seperti ini, bagaimana cara aku mengalahkannya ya? batin Ino**_

"Ingat sayang, peraturannya bisa menggunakan media apa saja sebagai senjata!", teriak Sai.

"Eh? Akhirnya aku punya ide! Thanks sayang!", gumam Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Hei Tenten tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Temari!", ujar Ino.

"Baiklah!", jawab Tenten.

"Hei Temari kau bawa kipasmu kan?", tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja Ino, memangnya kenapa? Kipasku berada di gulungan ini!", jawab Temari.

"Bagus! Shintenshin no Jutsu!", ujar Ino sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada Temari.

"EH?", ujar Tenten kaget.

"Dengan begini aku bisa mengalahkanmu Tenten!", ujar Temari yang kini dirasuki Ino sambil memegang kipasnya.

Tenten pun segera mulai menyerang dengan senjata-senjatanya. Tapi dengan satu lambaian kipas Temari, senjata-senjata itu dapat disingkirkan. Tenten terus menyerang tapi dengan mudah serangan-serangannya dapat ditepis dengan mudah oleh kipas Temari. Tenten pun mulai kewalahan.

"Sekarang giliranku menyerang Tenten! DAIKAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!", ujar Temari.

Serangan angin besar menghantam Tenten beserta senjata-senjatanya. Tenten pun terlempar jauh dari arena dan tubuhnya membentur pohon yang berada dekat situ. Dia pun langsung terkapar tak berdaya. Ino pun melepaskan jutsunya dan kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Temari sedikit kebingungan tetapi ketika melihat Tenten terkapar dia pun langsung berkata:

"Pemenangnya Yamanaka Ino dari Sora Kaizoku!", ujar Temari.

"HOREEE! Aku menang! Terimakasih ya Temari!", teriak Ino girang.

"Hei lainkali takkan kubiarkan kau mengambil alih tubuhku tanpa izin! Awas kau ya!", ujar Temari dengan ketus.

"Sorry deh hehehe...", ujar Ino sambil terkekeh lalu bergegas keluar dari arena pertandingan.

"Ino-chan sayang! Kau hebat!", ujar Sai lalu memeluk Ino.

"Tentu saja aku kan cerdik! Itu juga karena kau yang membuatku menemukan ide hebat itu!", ujar Ino sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sai.

"Hehehehe... aku kan tak ingin kau kalah dan terluka parah", ujar Sai.

"Yah, Arigatou ya Anata!", ujar Ino.

"Pertarungan terakhir! Silahkan diacak!"

"Dari Konoha Rookies, Akimichi Chouji melawan dari Sora Kaizoku, Rikudou Kazehaya!", ujar Temari.

"Sekarang giliranku! Aku akan berusaha semampuku!", ujar Kazehaya dengan semangat.

"Ingat Chouji, hati-hatilah melawannya dia sangat berbahaya!", bisik Shikamaru.

"Ah iya aku mengerti Shikamaru", ujar Chouji lalu menghentikan ngemil keripik kentangnya.

Kedua pemuda itupun masuk ke dalam arena pertandingan. Mereka saling berhadapan. Kazehaya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Lalu Chouji juga menatap Kazehaya dengan tajam.

"Baiklah pertarungan dimulai!", ujar Temari.

"Khukhukhu kau takkan mampu mengalahkanku gendut!", ujar Kazehaya.

"APA GENDUT?! TAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENYEBUTKU GENDUT!", teriak Chouji lalu maju menyerang Kazehaya.

BUBUN BAIKA NO JUTSU

Chouji pun memperbesar tangannya dan menyerang Kazehaya. Tapi Kazehaya dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Chouji terus-terusan menyerang tapi semua serangan dapat dihindari oleh Kazehaya. Tapi Kazehaya Cuma menghindar tanpa memberikan serangan balik.

"Khukhukhu Cuma segitu kemampuanmu Gendut?", tanya Kazehaya meremehkan.

"KAU AKAN KUHABISI! JANGAN MENYEBUTKU GENDUT!", teriak Chouji geram lalu mulai menyerang Kazehaya lagi.

NIKUDAN HARISENSHA!

Chouji pun menjadi sebuah bola besar yang menggelinding dengan cepat. Kazehaya Cuma tersenyum menyeringai melihat jurus Chouji yang sedang mengarah dengan cepat ke arahnya. Kazehaya mengambil gulungan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari gulungan itu. Dan muncullah barang yang tak terduga! Kotak Thumb Tack (paku payung) large size (*wow!). Kazehaya pun menyebarkan paku payung itu disekitarnya. Ketika Chouji menggelinding di dekatnya dia pun tertusuk-tusuk paku-paku tersebut. Gelindingan Chouji pun terhenti dan Chouji terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kini tertusuk paku payung.

"Auw..Auw..Auww.. Benda tajam apa ini!", teriak Chouji yang kesakitan.

"Hehehe dengan ini kau lengah! terima ini SHINRA TENSEI!", ujar Kazehaya.

BUMMM...

Chouji terpental jauh dari situ. Dan tubuhnya terbentur di batu karang besar di pantai itu. Chouji pun langsung pingsan. Kazehaya pun langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Pemenangnya Rikudou Kazehaya dari Sora Kaizoku!", ujar Temari.

"YEEE AKU MENANG!", teriak Kazehaya dengan riang.

"Kerja bagus Kazehaya!", ujar Sai.

"Hahahaha biasa saja kok kapten Sai!", ujar Kazehaya.

"Akhirnya pertandingan berakhir. Dan dengan agregat 4-1, Sora Kaizoku memenangkan pertarungan ini!", ujar Temari.

"HOREEEE!", teriak semua anggota Sora Kaizoku (minus Sasuke dan Sakura)

"Cih! Kenapa kita harus kalah? Aku juga tidak bertanding.. Ini tak adil!", ujar Kiba.

"Iya aku juga ngak kebagian bertarung!", ujar Rock Lee.

"Hei-hei! Sudah-sudah peraturannya kan memang sudah disepakati seperti itu! Kita harus menerima konsekuensinya! Terpaksa kita harus menuruti kemauan mereka!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru kau sudah janji kan? Kau harus menyanggupi syarat dari kami kemarin!", tanya Sai.

"Iya-iya aku tahu kok! Besok aku akan membicarakannya dengan Hokage dan kami akan membantu kalian melawan Uchiha Obito!", ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Hei karena kita sekarang aliansi bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang bersama? Kita mandi di onsen yang mewah di dekat sini! Bagaimana? Aku yang bayar deh!", ujar Sai.

"Be-benarkah Sai!? AKU MAU AKU MAU!", ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Terserahlah..", ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Kita kesana malam ini ya! Aku tunggu kalian!", ujar Sai.

"Iya-iya! Aku pasti datang kapten Sai!", ujar Naruto sambil menyengir.

Setelah semua orang yang terluka dan diobati. Akhirnya malam itu mereka semua pergi ke onsen. Tentu saja orang-orang seperti Shino, Sasuke dan Neji sebenarnya tidak mau ikut. Tapi karena dipaksa akhirnya mereka mau ikut dengan berat hati. Mereka pun memasuki onsen dan segera berendam. Pemandian laki-laki agak penuh karena jumlah laki-laki yang banyak. Sedangkan pemandian perempuan lebih longgar karena Cuma berisi Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari dan Hinami.

"Hahaha ternyata begitu menyenangkan bisa mandi bersama-sama dengan teman-teman lama seperti ini!", ujar Sai.

"Hehehe selama gratis pasti enak!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hei Kazehaya kau mulai ngintip lagi ya?", tanya Sai.

"Hehehehe kau tahu saja ya kapten...", ujar Kazehaya sambil nyengir. Kini Kazehaya sudah berdiri di dinding pembatas antara pemandian laki dan cewek sambil ngintip di lubang kecil yang dibuatnya.

"Hei Kazehaya aku ikutan dong! Aku mau lihat Hinata!", ujar Naruto lalu berjalan menuju Kazehaya.

"Dasar Mesum!", ujar Sai.

Kedua laki-laki itu pun mimisan karena melihat pemandangan indah disebelah. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah melihat tubuh-tubuh wanita cantik.

"Eh kalau disebelah ada Ino-chan berarti mereka sekarang...", gumam Sai lalu menatap si duo mesum.

BLETAK...BLETAK...

"Auw..Auw.. Apa yang kau lakukan Sai? Sakit tahu!", ujar Naruto meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Benar Kapten kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjitak kami?", ujar Kazehaya sambil mengelus kepalanya juga.

"Hei disebelah kan ada pacarku Ino-chan! Beraninya kalian mengintipnya! Takkan kuampuni kalian!", ujar Sai geram.

"Ma-maaf kapten Sai jangan siksa kami!", ujar Kazehaya sambil meringis.

"I-iya aku tak bermaksud mengintip semuanya kok! Aku Cuma mau lihat Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto.

"Tidak ada ampun untuk orang mesum seperti kalian! Hei teman-teman bagaimana kalau kalian bantu aku menghajar mereka berdua ini?", tanya Sai pada yang lain.

"Naruto beraninya kau mengintip Tenten dan Hinata-sama! Kau takkan kuampuni!", ujar Neji dengan geram.

"AYO KITA SIKAT MEREKA!", teriak Kiba.

BUAKH...BUK...BUAKH...BUAKKH...

Semua laki-laki yang berada disitu pun menghajar Naruto dan Kazehaya sampai babak belur. Naruto dan Kazehaya pun bonyok-bonyok dan terkapar tak berdaya. Sesudah menghajar mereka yang lainnya pun kembali berendam.

Setelah dua jam mereka pun keluar dengan perasaan yang tenang dan gembira. Kecuali bagi Naruto dan Kazehaya yang kini bonyok-bonyok dihajar massa. Para Konoha Rookies pun kembali ke penginapan dan Sora Kaizoku kembali ke kapal Akasora.

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi mereka, tapi dapat berakhir dengan baik. Karena terdapat insiden-insiden yang lucu dan membahagiakan. Tapi mereka tak tahu bahaya sudah mengancam dari dekat.

"Fufufufu pertarungan yang bagus! Ini akan semakin menarik!", ujar seseorang yang bermasker hitam dan bermata hijau yang muncul tak jauh dari pantai.

To Be Continued…

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya mulai gaje lagi…

Mohon direview please…

**ARIGATOU GOUSAI MASU!**


	11. Chapter 11

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

Chapter 11 – Cinta?

Matahari kembali terbit di ufuk timur. Pagi yang sejuk dan dingin tiba lagi. Kini semua anggota Sora Kaizoku sudah terbangun dan melakukan aktivitas di pagi hari seperti biasa. Mereka mulai dengan mandi pagi lalu sarapan bersama. Di sela-sela sarapan tentu saja berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. Sambil bercanda ria dan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"He-hei! Hari ini kan hari Valentine! Kita harus buat coklat nih! Untuk pujaan hati masing-masing..", ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar Ino-pig hari ini kan Valentine, aku hampir lupa!", ujar Sakura.

"Hehehe apa kau ingin membuatkan coklat untukku Ino-chan?", tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja buat dirimu seorang. Kaulah pria yang sangat kucintai!", ujar Ino lalu mengecup lembut pipi Sai.

"Hahahaha aku juga sangat mencintaimu nona cantik-ku!", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Wah kapten Sai dan Ino-san mesra sekali ya?", ujar Hinami sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Hinami, mereka kan setiap hari tebar kemesraan seperti ini! Aku jadi bosan melihatnya tiap hari!", ujar Sakura ketus.

"Kau pasti cemburu kan jidat karena sampai saat ini tak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke-kun?", tanya Ino meremehkan.

"Huh apa urusanmu Pig? Dasar kau!", ujar Sakura ketus.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! Ayo selesaikan makan kalian!", ujar Sai.

Mereka pun meneruskan sarapan mereka. Kazehaya pun mengambil piring-piring kotor lalu membawa ke dapur dan mencucinya. Sementara Sasuke sudah pergi keluar kapal entah kemana. Sai sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengasah pedangnya. Lalu Ino, Sakura dan Hinami sudah bersiap untuk ke desa untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat.

"Hei kalian sudah siap? kalau begitu ayo berangkat!", ujar Ino.

"Iya-iya!", ujar Sakura.

Ketiga gadis itupun keluar dari kapal dan segera menuju ke arah desa Kirigakure. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun tiba di desa dan segera menuju toserba terdekat. Mereka membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat seperti coklat bubuk, susu, gula dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Selesai belanja mereka pun segera berjalan untuk kembali ke kapal. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka berhenti karena melihat sebuah toko aksesoris. Ino dan Sakura ingin sebentar melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ada di toko tersebut.

"Hinami-chan kami mau melihat-lihat sebentar toko aksesoris ini. Kau mau ikut?", tanya Ino.

"Tak usah Ino-san. Aku tunggu diluar saja.", jawab Hinami.

"Baiklah, tapi bolehkah kami titip sebentar belanjaan kami padamu?", tanya Ino.

"Iya tak apa-apa Ino-san.", jawab Hinami lalu segera mengambil belanjaan milik Ino dan Sakura yang diserahkan padanya.

Ino dan Sakura pun segera memasuki toko aksesoris tersebut. Sementara Hinami tampaknya sedang melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Dia pun memutuskan berjalan-jalan disekitar situ sambil melihat-lihat. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ditabrak seseorang.

BRUUKHH...

"Auw I-Ittai!", rintih Hinami ketika dia jatuh terduduk.

"Ma-maaf aku tak sengaja! Aku terlalu buru-buru berlari!", ujar pemuda yang menabrak Hinami.

"Eh?", ujar Hinami terbelalak melihat orang yang menabraknya. _Otousan, pikirnya_

"Ka-kau kan! Si gadis pirang anak buahnya Sai! Hyuuga Hinami kan?", ujar pemuda itu yang ternyata Naruto.

"Ah iya.. Aku anggota Sora Kaizoku!", jawab Hinami.

"Mari kubantu kau berdiri", ujar Naruto lalu merangkul Hinami dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aduh tapi belanjaannya berserakan..", ujar Hinami.

"Biar kubantu bereskan!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai memunguti belanjaan yang tercecer.

"A-Arigatou Uzumaki-san!", ujar Hinami.

"Tak apa-apa aku juga yang salah karena menabrakmu tadi!", ujar Naruto.

Naruto pun segera membereskan belanjaan yang tercecer sampai rapi.

"Uzumaki-san sekali lagi Arigatou karena sudah menolongku.", ujar Hinami sambil membungkuk.

"Hehehe tak apa! Tapi jangan panggil Uzumaki-san dong panggil saja aku Naruto!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-san!", jawab Hinami.

"He-hei Hinami-chan darimana saja kau? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana lho!", ujar Ino yang kini berlari-lari menghampiri Hinami dan Naruto.

"Lho Naruto sedang apa kamu disini?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak sengaja menabrak Hinami lalu aku menolongnya membereskan belanjaan yang tercecer", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Huh dasar baka! Makanya kalau jalan pakai mata dong!", ujar Sakura ketus.

"Iya-iya maaf deh..", ujar Naruto.

"Ayo Hinami-chan kita harus bergegas kembali ke kapal. Kita harus segera membuat cokelat!", ujar Ino lalu menarik tangan Hinami.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa baka Naruto!", ujar Sakura lalu segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Bye-bye Naruto-san!", ujar Hinami tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Bye Hinami!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir juga melambaikan tangannya.

_**Gadis yang manis dan cantik, tapi hei**__**!**__** aku akan sudah punya Hinata! Apa yang kupikirkan! Tapi gadis itu memang imut dan sangat mirip Hinata!, batin Naruto.**_

Ketiga gadis itupun akhirnya kembali ke kapal. Mereka langsung memulai acara membuat coklat mereka. Semua bahan disiapkan dan diaduk serta dicampur. Lalu adonan coklat dituang ke cetakan. Setelah coklat jadi mereka pun membungkusnya dengan indah dan bagus. Mereka pun senang dengan hasil kerja mereka dan ingin segera memberikannya pada orang yang ingin mereka berikan.

"Lho Hinami kok kamu membuat tiga cokelat?", tanya Sakura heran.

"Satu akan kuberi pada Kazehaya-san yang selalu membantuku dan dua lagi untuk dua orang yang paling kusayangi!", jawab Hinami sambil tersenyum.

"Wah-wah siapa tuh orang yang paling kamu sayangi?", goda Sakura.

"Ah itu rahasia dong! Sakura-san ngak boleh tahu!", ujar Hinami.

"Ah kamu pelit Hinami-chan! Yah sudahlah kalau kau tak ingin beritahu!", ujar Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu coklat yang Sakura-san buat, ingin diberikan pada siapa?", tanya Hinami.

"A-aku akan memberikannya pada Sasuke-kun!", jawab Sakura.

"Wah itu bagus sekali! Tapi kulihat sekarang ini, Sasuke-san sangat cuek padamu ya?", tanya Hinami.

"Yah begitulah dia.. Dingin dan cuek.. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya dan aku harus berjuang mendapatkan cintanya!", ujar Sakura optimis.

"Benar Sakura-san kau tak boleh menyerah! Cinta harus diperjuangkan!", ujar Hinami.

"Ya Arigatou Hinami-chan!", ujar Sakura.

"Iya semoga berhasil Sakura-san!", ujar Hinami lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sakura pun keluar dari kapal sambil membawa coklatnya yang akan diberikan pada Sasuke. Menurut info Kazehaya, katanya Sasuke sedang pergi duduk santai di tepi pantai. Sakura pun segera menyusuri tepi pantai dan akhirnya menemukan Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk di tepi pantai sambil memandangi laut Kirigakure yang indah. Sakura pun mendekati Sasuke.

"Selamat sore Sasuke-kun!", sapa Sakura.

"Hn, ada apa mencariku?", tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, boleh aku duduk disini?", tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk tempat disebelah Sasuke.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun se-sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini padamu! Ini coklat buatanku", ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan cokelat buatannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tak suka makanan manis", ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ta-tapi tolonglah terimalah Sasuke-kun. Jika memang kau tak suka, kau boleh membuangnya, tapi tolonglah terimalah dulu", ujar Sakura sambil tangannya tetap menyodorkan coklat itu pada Sasuke.

"Cih! Kau begitu menggangguku! Mana sini cokelatnya! Aku akan segera membuangnya di tempat sampah itu!", ujar Sasuke dingin sambil menunjuk tempat sampah yang berada dekat situ.

"Tapi tolonglah jangan buang dihadapanku! Ambillah dan tapi jangan buang dihadapanku", rintih Sakura lalu matanya kini mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Iya-iya, sudah pergi sana!", usir Sasuke sambil memegang coklat yang disodorkan Sakura.

"Hiks..Hiks...Bye Sasuke-kun...", rintih Sakura sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang kini dibasahi air mata lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dasar gadis baka!", ujar Sasuke lalu kemudian menatap cokelat yang diberikan Sakura. Ada sebuah catatan disitu.

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**Sasuke-kun aku Cuma ingin memberi cokelat ini sebagai hadiah valentineku! Cokelat ini buatanku sendiri lho! Kuharap Sasuke-kun suka! Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat coklat ini. Satu lagi aku tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun Sasuke-kun!**_

_** Love**_

___**Haruno Sakura**_

"Cih! Kau memang benar-benar baka!", ujar Sasuke lalu mulai membuka bungkus cokelat itu dan mulai memakannya. Sasuke memakannya perlahan sambil merasakan enak dan manisnya cokelat buatan Sakura itu. Tapi tiba-tiba:

HUAHAHAHAHAHA...

"Hei siapa itu?!", tanya Sasuke sambil memandang sekitar.

"Hahaha ini aku Sai! Kau ini sangat hebat ber-akting ya Sasuke!", ujar Sai yang muncul dari balik pohon yang berada di dekat situ. Lalu Naruto ikut menyusul dari belakangnya.

"Kau benar-benar kejam Teme! Membuat Sakura-chan menangis seperti itu!", ujar Naruto.

"Huh apaan-apaan kalian berdua? Daritadi kalian menguping ya?", tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kau ini kalau tak suka makan manis, kenapa makan coklatnya Sakura? Ah aku tahu.. Kau memang menyukainya kan Sasuke?", tanya Sai.

"Huh siapa yang menyukai gadis pink itu?", ujar Sasuke sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah sudah jangan pura-pura Teme, kau pasti menyukai Sakura-chan kan? Sudah ngaku aja!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kalian ini begitu menganggu, lebih baik aku pergi saja!", ujar Sasuke ketus lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Dasar Sasuke, tidak mau mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya", ujar Sai.

"Teme-teme, dasar baka!", umpat Naruto.

Sakura akhirnya kembali ke kapal dan langsung memasuki kamarnya. Diapun duduk di ranjangnya dan kembali menagis tersedu-sedu. Hatinya sakit mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu menyakitkan dari Sasuke. Padahal dirinya begitu mencintai Sasuke. Dia sudah susah-susah membuatkan coklat untuk Sasuke. Malah coklat itu akan dibuang oleh pemuda pujaan hatinya itu. Hatinya begitu sakit dan perih. Sakura pun semakin lama menangis lebih keras. Sehingga Hinami yang mendengarnya langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan kok nangis? Ada masalah apa?", tanya Hinami.

"Hiks...hiks..Hi-Hinami...Aku sangat sedih Hinami...hiks", ujar Sakura sambil terisak.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu begitu sedih?", tanya Hinami.

"Hiks...hiks..i-itu..Sa-Sasuke-kun.. dia..dia..begitu jahat padaku...", ujar Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-san?", tanya Hinami.

"Hiks..hiks.. dia..dia membuang cokelat yang aku berikan pa-padanya!", ujar Sakura masih terisak-isak.

"Benarkah itu?! Aku tak menyangka Sasuke-san begitu tega padamu!", ujar Hinami.

"Di-dia jahat! Padahal aku begitu mencintai dirinya...", ujar Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah Sakura-san jangan dipikirkan lagi, lebih baik kau istirahat. Kau terlihat lelah sekali.", ujar Hinami sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Sakura.

Setelah itu Hinami pun membaringkan Sakura di ranjangnya. Beberapa lama kemudian Sakura pun terlelap. Hinami pun menarik selimut Sakura dan menutupi badan Sakura dengan itu. Setelah itu Hinami pun keluar dari kamar Sakura. Dia segera bergegas keluar kapal dan menuju desa. Ada hal yang harus dibuatnya. Di desa dia kembali bertemu Naruto di warung ramen.

"Selamat malam Naruto-san! Kita bertemu lagi!", sapa Hinami.

"Ah Hinami! Kau mau makan juga!?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya, sekaligus ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu, tapi makan saja dulu.. Aku tak ingin mengganggu makanmu", ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah aku lanjut makan dulu ya!", ujar Naruto lalu kembali meyeruput ramennya.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinami selesai makan.

"Lalu Hinami apa yang katanya ingin kauberikan padaku?", tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Oh iya ini! Selamat hari Valentine Naruto-san!", ujar Hinami lalu menyodorkan bungkusan coklat ke arah Naruto.

"Ini benar buatku? Aku tak menyangka! Arigatou Hinami-chan!", ujar Naruto.

"NA-NARUTO KUN!

"Eh Hinata! Kenapa kau disini?", tanya Naruto yang kaget karena kini Hinata telah berada di dekatnya dan Hinami.

Hinata pun segera berlari sambil menitikan air mata. Dia melihat pacarnya kini bersama gadis lain. Sungguh hal itu membuat hatinya perih. Dia segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari situ.

GREBB...

"Tunggu Hyuuga-san!", ujar Hinami sambil menahan lengan Hinata.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Lepaskan aku!", ujar Hinata sambil meronta.

"Kumohon dengar penjelasanku dulu!", ujar Hinami.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto yang kini juga sampai didekat kedua gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun aku membencimu! Ka-kau beraninya berduaan dengan gadis lain!", ujar Hinata kesal.

"Tidak Hinata-chan ini bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan..", ujar Naruto.

"Lalu apa? Kau beraninya menerima coklat dari gadis lain, padahal kau sudah pacaran denganku!", ujar Hinata lalu matanya mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kumohon Hinata-chan percayalah padaku! Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hinami", ujar Naruto.

"Yang Naruto-san katakan itu benar, aku mau memberikan coklat karena aku ingin lebih mengenal Naruto-san sebagai sahabat!", timpal Hinami.

"Ta-tapi hiks..hiks.. kenapa kalian tadi terlihat begitu mesra?", ujar Hinata sambil terisak.

"Tidak kok Hyuuga-san, kami tidak bermesraan. Aku Cuma mau bersahabat dengan Naruto-san, dan juga ini!", ujar Hinami lalu menyodorkan sebungkus coklat lagi ke arah Hinata.

"A-apa ini?", tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin juga memberikan coklat pada Hyuuga-san! Aku juga ingin bersahabat dengan Hyuuga-san! Hari Valentine bukan hanya berarti memberikan coklat untuk menunjukkan cinta kepada kekasih tapi juga bisa diartikan hari kasih sayang terhadap sahabat dan teman!", ujar Hinami sambil tersenyum.

"Hi-Hinami...A-Arigatou!", ujar Hinata sambil memeluk Hinami.

"Sama-sama Hyuuga-san! Apa kini kita jadi sahabat?", tanya Hinami.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat senang bisa bersahabat denganmu! Maafkan aku yang sudah salah paham terhadap kalian. Sekali lagi gomenasai!", ujar Hinata sambil menundukan kepala.

"Ah jangan begitu dong Hyuuga-san! Aku jadi merasa tak enak. Tak perlu menunduk seperti itu", ujar Hinami.

"Ah iya, jangan memanggilku Hyuuga-san dong. Panggil saja Hinata!", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah Hinata-san!", jawab Hinami.

"Lalu Naruto-kun maafkan aku ya. A-aku sungguh sudah salah paham.", ujar Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku tak mau memaafkanmu, kecuali kau mau dihukum olehku!", jawab Naruto sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya.

"Hukuman?", tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya aku memberi hukuman padamu. Hukumannya adalah kau harus peluk aku dan cium aku sampai aku puas!", jawab Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun ini kan tempat umum! Nanti malu dilihat orang..", ujar Hinata namun kini wajahnya sudah memerah akibat perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, aku takkan memaafkanmu!", ujar Naruto lalu berbalik.

"Ja-jangan Naruto-kun, iya deh aku akan menjalani hukuman itu...", ujar Hinata.

"Ya sudah cepat peluk aku sekarang!", ujar Naruto.

GREBB

Hinata pun memeluk Naruto. Naruto pun membalas pelukan Hinata dan mendekapnya lebih erat. Mereka berpelukan dengan mesra. Hinami Cuma terperangah melihat aksi mesra-mesraan kedua orangtuanya. Kini Naruto pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Dan dia pun mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Lalu Naruto mulai mengulum bibir Hinata yang lembut itu. Semakin lama ciuman itu makin mesra saja. Lidah Naruto menjelajah rongga mulut Hinata lalu Hinata kemudian membalasnya. Hinami pun Cuma terdiam seperti patung melihat kemesraan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ehem", deheman Hinami kemudian mengangetkan kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan itu. Mereka pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan jadi salah tingkah. Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya sedangkan Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Hinami pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua orangtuanya.

"Wah-wah mesra sekali ya, pasangan satu ini! Kalian memang sangat serasi!", ujar Hinami sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe begitu ya Hinami, aku juga senang dibilang serasi sama Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Hi-Hinami-chan...", ujar Hinata.

"Hahahaha kalian begitu lucu! Kedua sahabatku ini memang begitu lucu!", ujar Hinami sambil tertawa.

"Ah kau Hinami awas kau ya! Kau juga akan kupeluk sampai kehabisan napas!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai mendekati Hinami.

"Jangan dong Naruto-san nanti Hinata-san marah! Aku pergi dulu ya! Teruslah saling mencintai! Kalian berdua itu memang sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh! Jaa Ne!", ujar Hinami sambil berlari pergi lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa Hinami!", ujar Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Hinami itu anak yang baik ya! Dia juga sangat imut!", ujar Naruto sambil memberi tatapan menggoda.

"Jadi aku tidak imut ya? Hinami yang imut? Ya sudah lebih baik kau pacaran dengan Hinami saja sana!", ujar Hinata ketus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"He-Hei Hinata-chan aku kan Cuma bercanda! Tentu saja pacarku yang cantik dan manis ini lebih imut.. Gitu aja sudah ngambek..", ujar Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata.

"Dasar Naruto-kun genit!", ujar Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata kembali penginapan dengan perasaan bahagia. Mereka bergandengan tangan sepanjang perjalanan menuju penginapan. Sungguh malam itu malam yang menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Mereka dapat bermesraan dan memadu kasih plus mendapat coklat dari seorang gadis pirang yang sangat baik. Mereka pun akhirnya tiba di penginapan lalu masuk kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat.

Sementara Hinami kembali ke kapal dengan perasaan gembira. Dia telah berhasil memberikan tanda kasih sayangnya pada kedua orangtuanya. Meskipun hanya dianggap sahabat karena keadaan. Tapi ketika dia melihat Sakura yang kini kembali menangis di kamarnya. Dia kembali sedih. Sungguh tak enak melihat seorang perempuan apalagi sahabatnya setim terus bersedih seperti itu.

"Sakura-san terlihat sedih terus.. Aku harus mencari cara untuk menyatukan Uchiha-sama dan Sakura-san...", gumam Hinami sambil menatap nanar Sakura dari pintu kamarnya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Hei! Siapa sih mengangguku malam-malam begini!", ujar Sasuke ketus sambil membukakan pintu.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-san mengganggumu malam-malam.. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..", ujar Hinami dengan sopan.

"Hal apa sih?", tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Ini mengenai Sakura-san..", ujar Hinami.

"Maaf aku tak tertarik, lebih baik kau pergi saja", ujar Sasuke lalu mulai menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke-san kumohon ini sangat penting! Biarkan aku bicara denganmu", ujar Hinami sambil menahan pintu Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, kita bicara di dalam saja! Masuklah!", ujar Sasuke masih dengan ketus.

"A-Arigatou Sasuke-san!", ujar Hinami lalu mulai memasuki kamar Sasuke.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di dalam kamar Sasuke. Hinami pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi Sasuke-san apa kau menyukai Sakura-san?", tanya Hinami langsung.

"He-hei! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Jawab saja aku, apa kau menyukai Sakura-san?", tanya Hinami kali ini dia menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mau dengan gadis bodoh itu? Aku tak sudi!", jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakan coklat pemberian Sakura-san?", tanya Hinami.

"He-hei! Tahu darimana kau? Aku memakannya karena saat itu aku sedikit lapar!", ujar Sasuke.

"Katanya kau tak suka makanan manis?", tanya Hinami.

"Kau ini banyak tanya ya? Sudah pergi sana, kau mengganggu jam tidurku!", usir Sasuke.

"Aku takkan pergi sampai kau menjawab seluruh pertanyaanku!", ujar Hinami.

"Kau ini keras kepala ya! Ini pasti menurun dari Otou-sanmu yang baka itu!", ujar Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau yang baka Sasuke-san, ada wanita yang begitu mencintaimu, tapi kau selalu menyakitinya!", ujar Hinami tajam.

"..."

"Mungkin lebih baik aku menyarankan Sakura-san untuk segera melupakanmu! Itu lebih baik daripada Sakura-san terus disakiti olehmu!", ujar Hinami.

"Tidak boleh!", ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?", ujar Hinami.

"Sakura tak boleh melupakanku! Dia hanya milikku seorang!", ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menyakitinya?", tanya Hinami.

"A-Aku Cuma tak tahu cara bersikap bagaimana dihadapannya. Aku terlalu mementingkan harga diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha. Jadi sering keluar kata-kata yang menyakitinya. Aku juga sering menyesal karena telah begitu banyak menyakitinya!", ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau juga menyukai Sakura-san?", tanya Hinami.

"Iya-Iya! Aku menyukainya! Aku menyukai Haruno Sakura! Kau puas?!", ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Hehehe, sudah kuduga, aku tahu kau sebenarnya menyukai Sakura-san. Maka kali ini aku akan membantumu agar lebih dekat dengannya!", ujar Hinami.

"Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana cara aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya?", tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku sudah membuat rencana mari kubisikkan!", ujar Hinami lalu mulai mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke lalu berbisik.

To Be Continued...

Yah beginilah chapter 11-nya. Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje dan pasaran.

Sekali lagi mohon pada readers sekalian untuk memberikan saran lewat review, soalnya author membutuhkan saran dari readers sekalian untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi mohon pengertiannya dan berikanlah review pada fanfic ini.

Sungguh saya sangat berterima kasih bagi para reader sekalian yang ingin memberikan review..

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA...


	12. Chapter 12

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

Chapter 12 – Sweet Moment

Pagi kembali datang di hari yang indah ini. Sungguh hari cerah dan sejuk. Matahari mulai tampak menyinari dengan hangat pada pagi yang cerah ini. Sakura pun terbangun dengan mata sayu. Matanya terlihat sembab dan rambut dan bajunya acak-acakan. Dia masih terlihat sedih mengingat kejadian kemarin. Hatinya sakit dan perih. Orang yang sangat dicintainya begitu kejam menyakitinya. Dia merasa bodoh kenapa tak bisa berpaling dari Sasuke yang hanya bisa menyakiti hatinya. Tapi rasa cinta yang besar tetap membuatnya bertahan. Walaupun harus disakiti berkali-kali, dia takkan menyerah. Dia yakin suatu saat Sasuke pasti membalas cintanya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Ya siapa?", tanya Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Ini aku Hinami. Boleh aku masuk Sakura-san?", tanya Hinami dari luar.

"Oh iya Hinami-chan. Masuk saja, pintunya ngak dikunci", ujar Sakura.

Hinami pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Terlihat Sakura masih menunduk dengan muka yang sayu. Sepertinya dia masih sedih dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Ohayo Sakura-san! Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Hinami lalu duduk di samping Sakura yang ada di kasurnya.

"Ohayo.. Aku baik-baik saja..", ujar Sakura pelan.

"Jangan sedih terus gitu dong! Nanti kecantikannya berkurang loh.. hehehe", ujar Hinami sambil terkekeh.

"Ah, kau bisa saja Hinami-chan..", ujar Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura-san kita sarapan. Semuanya sudah berkumpul tuh di meja makan", ujar Hinami.

"Ya", ujar Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinami pun segera keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menuju meja makan. Disitu sudah ada Sai yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Ino. Kazehaya yang sedang mengatur makanan. Dan Sasuke yang Cuma duduk diam. Tapi ketika melihat Sakura, Sasuke langsung memandangnya. Sakura juga memandang Sasuke sekilas lalu membuang muka. Hinami dan Sakura pun segera menuju tempat duduk di meja makan.

"Hinami, aku duduk di sebelahmu ya", ujar Sakura.

"E-eh baiklah, Kazehaya berarti kau pindah di sebelah Sasuke!", ujar Hinami.

"Iya-iya!", jawab Kazehaya.

Setelah semua makanan dihidangkan, mereka pun berseru _Ittadakimasu _dan segera makan. Sai, Ino dan Kazehaya makan dengan ceria. Sementara Sakura terlihat lesu dan malas makan. Sasuke terus memandang Sakura dengan intens. Ketika Sakura juga memandang Sasuke dia langsung buang muka. Tapi Sasuke terus saja memandang Sakura. Lama kelamaan Sakura semakin risih dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Sasuke-kun, memandangiku terus begitu?", tanya Sakura gusar.

"Tak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja makanmu!", jawab Sasuke.

"Cih! Dasar!", umpat Sakura.

Selesai makan mereka semua langsung melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Kazehaya mencuci piring di dapur. Sai mulai duduk di sofa sambil nonton tv ditemani Ino. Hinami ke kamarnya untuk bersih-bersih. Sedangkan Sakura sedang membersihkan ruang tengah. Kini dia sedang mengelap kaca-kaca. Ketika sedang mengelap, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Ng, Sakura, mau kubantu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Memangnya kau mau?", tanya Sakura heran.

"Sudah sini berikan lap yang satunya lagi!", ujar Sasuke lalu mengambil lap yang lain dan mulai mengelap kaca-kaca.

Mereka berdua pun segera mengelap kaca-kaca itu sampai bersih. Lalu kemudian membersihkan sofa-sofa dan menyapu lantai. Tapi ketika sedang bersih-bersih sofa, kaki Sakura tak sengaja terantuk meja dan akhirnya dia terjatuh. Tapi ternyata dia terjatuh menindih Sasuke. Bibirnya tak sengaja menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Mereka berdua kini bertindihan di sofa.

Jantung kedua insan itupun kini berdegup kencang. Wajah Sakura kini semakin memerah. Sasuke juga muncul semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Mereka saling memandang. Emerald dan onyx bertemu. Tapi kini Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura pun terbawa suasana dan kini juga memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Bibirnya kemudian semakin dekat dan akhirnya Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sungguh ciuman yang lembut dan tidak bernafsu. Sasuke kemudian mulai mengulum bibir Sakura, refleks Sakura juga membalasnya. Tapi setelah mereka mulai kehabisan nafas, mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sakura! Aku tak bermaksud lancang!", ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura disitu.

"Tadi Sasuke-kun menciumku?", gumam Sakura lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya. Wajahnya masih merah merona.

Sasuke pun segera berlari kecil dan menuju ruang makan. Dia pun bertemu Hinami disitu.

"Lho Sasuke-san kok kayak gelisah sekali? Kenapa kau? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Hinami.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo Hinami ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu!", ujar Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Hinami menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Iya-iya!", jawab Hinami.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sasuke-san?", tanya Hinami sesampainya di dalam kamar Sasuke.

"A-aku sudah berusaha melakukan pendekatan pada Sakura seperti yang kau bilang. Ta-tapi..", ujar Sasuke menggantung.

"Tapi apa..?", tanya Hinami penasaran.

"Waktu tadi aku membersihkan sofa. Tiba-tiba Sakura terantuk dan terjatuh menindihku. Tapi karena wajah kami begitu dekat aku tak dapat menahan gejolak ini. Aku pun menciumnya! Aku benar-benar malu!", ujar Sasuke.

"Hehehe malah itu bagus Sasuke-san! Berarti kau mulai mengekspresikan perasaanmu padanya!", jawab Hinami sambil tersenyum.

"Uh tapi apa katanya nanti bila dicium secara tiba-tiba seperti itu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Hahaha tenang saja Sasuke-kun, pasti Sakura mengerti. Dia pasti masih mencintaimu.", tanya Hinami.

"Apa kau yakin? Tadi kulihat dia selalu membuang muka padaku. Aku sungguh merasa menyesal selalu menyakitinya.", ujar Sasuke.

"Maka itu berusahalah memperbaikinya Sasuke-san. Masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Kau harus berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Sakura-san!", ujar Hinami.

"Yah, akan kucoba", ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinami pun segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Kini mereka menuju ruang tengah untuk bersantai sambil berbagi cerita.

"Hei Hinami, kenapa kau begitu tidak beruntungnya menjadi anak si baka Dobe itu?", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san ini selalu meremehkan Otou-sanku! Aku sebal!", gerutu Hinami sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan Cuma bercanda!", ujar Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke-san tersenyum. Sering-seringlah tersenyum seperti Sasuke-san, pasti Sakura-san akan lebih mencintaimu!", ujar Hinami lalu membalas senyum Sasuke.

"Ah kau bisa saja Hinami. Tapi kalau keperhatikan kau cantik juga ya Hinami", ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Okaa-chanku kan sangat cantik dan Otou-sanku tampan, tentu saja anaknya akan lebih cakep dari mereka!", ujar Hinami.

"Apa si baka Dobe kau bilang tampan? Aku ingin muntah mendengarnya!", ujar Sasuke.

"Ah lagi-lagi kau menjelek-jelekkan Otou-san! Ah aku semakin sebal deh sama Sasuke-san!", gerutu Hinami.

"Ah maaf Hinami aku tak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan Naruto. Aku Cuma bercanda", ujar Sasuke sambil memamerkan senyum tipisnya lagi lalu merangkul pundak Hinami.

PRANGG..

"E-eh Sakura?", tanya Sasuke kaget melihat kini Sakura berada di belakangnya dan menjatuhkan vas bunga yang dipegangnya.

Sakura pun langsung berlari dari situ sambil menangis. Sasuke pun mengejarnya tapi Sakura langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Tok..Tok...Tok...

"Sakura..Sakura, buka pintunya! Kenapa kau lari?!", ujar Sasuke didepan pintu Sakura.

"Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu! Pergi sana Sasuke-kun!", usir Sakura.

"Ta-tapi..", ujar Sasuke.

"Pergi sana! Jangan menggangguku!", usir Sakura.

Sasuke pun menyerah dan mulai meninggalkan pintu Sakura. Langkahnya gontai dan segera menuju kamarnya. Dia pun memasuki kamarnya dan segera merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Sementara di kamar Sakura, Sakura mulai menangis terisak-isak lagi. Dia duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun jahat..Hiks...hiks...Be-beraninya bermesra-mesraan seperti itu...hiks...Ternyata selama ini dia menyukai Hinami..", gumam Sakura sambil terisak.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Siapa itu?", tanya Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Ini aku Sakura-san. Boleh aku masuk?", tanya Hinami.

Sakura pun membuka pintunya dan menatap Hinami tajam. Namun airmatanya masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Mau apa kau?", tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini kan sudah jam makan siang. Ini kubawakan makanan untuk Sakura-san!", ujar Hinami sambil tersenyum.

BRAKK...

Makanan itu tumpah dan berserakan di lantai. Sakura mengambil makanan itu dan melemparnya ke lantai. Hinami kaget dengan perbuatan Sakura. Sakura pun Cuma menatap tajam Hinami dengan aura mengerikan. Hinami yang melihatnya pun begidik ngeri.

"Aku tak butuh perhatianmu! Dasar gadis penggoda! Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku!", usir Sakura.

"Eh kau Cuma salah paham Sakura-san, aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke-san!", ujar Hinami sambil menahan tangan Sakura yang akan menutup pintu.

PLAKKK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Hinami. Sakura menamparnya dengan keras. Hinami pun mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang barusan ditampar Sakura. Dia memandang Sakura heran lalu mulai menangis. Sakura masih menatapnya dengan tajam lalu menutup pintu dengan keras. Hinami pun jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

"Sakura-san kau Cuma salah paham... Aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke-san...", gumam Hinami.

Hinami pun meninggalkan pintu kamar Sakura dan menuju kamarnya. Hinami kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya meluruskan kesalah-pahaman ini. Dia pun berpikir keras dan menemukan ide. Dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berpapasan dengan Sasuke di depan kamarnya.

"Sasuke-san ikut aku sebentar, ada yang kurencanakan!", ujar Hinami lalu menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana sih Hinami?", tanya Sasuke bingung.

Karena suntuk didalam kapal akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi keluar bersama Ino. Ino mengajaknya shopping di mall Kirigakure. Ino sangat antusias berbelanja sedangkan Sakura Cuma berjalan gontai dengan mata sayu dan tubuh yang lemas. Dia masih sangat kesal dan sedih melihat Sasuke dan Hinami terlihat mesra di kapal waktu itu. Dirinya sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya bermesraan dengan gadis lain. Padahal Sakura mulai yakin kalau Sasuke suka padanya ketika Sasuke menciumnya.

"Hei jidat! kau melamun ya?", tanya Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"A-Ah tidak kok pig! Ayo jalan lagi!", ujar Sakura buyar dari lamunannya.

Ino dan Sakura pun meneruskan perjalanan mengelilingi mall. Tapi dari kejauhan Sakura melihat dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Ternyata itu Sasuke dan Hinami. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama sambil berbincang-bincang. Hinami tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum tipisnya yang cool. Sakura merasa cemburu melihat hal itu. Dia pun segera lari meninggalkan Ino yang berada di sampingnya.

"He-hei! Jidat kau mau kemana?!", tanya Ino lalu mulai mengejar Sakura.

Sakura pun berhenti di sebuah tempat duduk di pinggir mall dan duduk disitu. Ino pun berhasil menyusul Sakura dan kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura pun menangis terisak-isak disitu.

"Hei kenapa kau lari jidat!? Lalu kenapa kau menangis?", tanya Ino.

"Pi-Pig... Aku Cuma kesal sekaligus sedih...", ujar Sakura terisak.

"Memangnya kenapa apa yang membuatmu begitu?", tanya Ino.

"A..aku melihat Sasuke-kun dan Hinami-chan berjalan bersama... Me-mereka terlihat sangat mesra...", ujar Sakura masih terisak.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun dan Hinami-chan? Mereka berjalan bersama?", tanya Ino kaget.

"I-iya, aku kesal dan cemburu melihat mereka. Aku cemburu Sasuke-kun jalan sama gadis lain..", ujar Sakura.

"Hei jidat kuatkanlah dirimu... Masih banyak kok cowok lain diluar sana yang lebih baik dari Sasuke-kun...", ujar Ino lalu mendekap Sakura.

"Pi-pig..aku Cuma mencintai Sasuke-kun seorang... A..aku tak sanggup melupakannya...", ujar Sakura lirih.

"Sudah-sudah kuatkanlah dirimu...", ujar Ino sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Sakura.

Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke kapal karena hari sudah malam. Mereka berencana makan malam bersama. Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sakura masih terlihat murung. Ino Cuma memandang nanar Sakura. Akhirnya mereka tiba di kapal. Mereka pun membuka pintu kapal dan...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"

"Eh?! Kalian semua!", Sakura kaget melihat semua teman-temannya kini sudah berada di kapal menyambut kepulangannya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Ya Sakura-chan! Kami Cuma ingin membuat suprise untukmu!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Silahkan Sakura-chan ayo masuk ke dalam!", ujar Hinata lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam.

"Ini kue ulang tahunmu Sakura-san!", ujar Kazehaya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kue tart yang diatasnya lilin berbentuk angka 21.

"Sakura pesta kejutan ini dibuat oleh Sasuke dan Hinami, berterima kasihlah pada mereka!", ujar Sai.

Sakura pun memandang Sasuke dan Hinami yang ada disebelahnya. Hinami pun tersenyum melihat Sakura. Sasuke pun mendekati Sakura dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Ayo sebelum kau tiup lilinnya, make a wish", ujar Sasuke.

"_Ha-hai!_", ujar Sakura lalu mulai menutup matanya dan menyebutkan permohonannya.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama Sasuke-kun selamanya!", gumam Sakura pelan.

"Aku juga ingin selalu bersama-mu Sakura!", ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?", tanya Sakura kaget.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!", ucap semua hadirin disitu. (minus Hinami dan Shino)

"Hei! Teme! Apa aku tak salah dengar?", ujar Naruto.

"Itu benar aku ingin selalu bersama Sakura! Apa ucapanku kurang jelas?", ujar Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...", ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sakura..._Aishiteru_...", ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..._Aishiteru yo_...", ucap Sakura lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Sakura jadilah pacarku? Kau mau kan?", tanya Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Sakura.

"Tentu...aku mau...aku mau. Hal itu yang kuimpikan dari dulu!", ujar Sakura gembira.

"Cie-cie...ada pasangan baru nih...", ujar semua orang serempak (minus Neji dan Shino)

"_Arigatou_ ya _minna, _aku senang dengan pesta ini. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Hal ini takkan kulupakan seumur hidupku! Ini pesta ulangtahun terindah yang pernah kumiliki!", ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha sama-sama Sakura-chan! Tapi sebenarnya Hinami-lah yang merencanakan semua ini! Berterima kasih-lah padanya!", ujar Naruto.

"Hinami-chan gomenasai!", ujar Sakura lalu berlari memeluk Hinami.

"Tak apa-apa Sakura-san. Aku Cuma ingin membantumu kok!", jawab Hinami.

"Gomen karena telah salah sangka padamu... Gomen karena aku sudah berbuat kasar padamu... Aku Cuma cemburu melihat kau berduaan dengan Sasuke.. Sekali lagi Gomenasai..", ujar Sakura.

"Tak apa Sakura-san. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Yang penting semuanya bahagia sekarang.", ujar Hinami.

"_Arigatou_ Hinami-chan. Aku senang mempunyai sahabat sepertimu", ujar Sakura.

"Hahaha aku juga senang bisa punya sahabat seperti Sakura-san!", ujar Hinami.

Sakura pun melepas Hinami dan kembali ke samping Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Kini kau harus potong kuenya jidat! Ayo potong kuenya!", ujar Ino.

"Iya-iya pig aku tahu!", jawab Sakura.

Sakura pun mulai memotong kuenya dan meletakkan potongan kuenya di piring kecil.

"Untuk kue yang pertama aku ingin memberikannya pada kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura lalu mulai menyuapi Sasuke. Sasuke pun kemudian mengecup dahi Sakura lembut.

"Lalu yang kedua aku akan memberikannya pada sahabatku si pirang Ino-pig!", ujar Sakura lalu menyerahkan potongan kue kedua pada Ino.

"Wah-wah Arigatou ya Sakura-jidat! Kau memang my best friend forever!", ujar Ino lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Lalu yang ketiga aku akan berikan pada Hinami-chan, sahabatku yang sudah menyiapkan pesta ini!", ujar Sakura lalu memberikan potongan ketiga pada Hinami.

"Arigatou Sakura-san!", jawab Hinami.

"Lalu yang keempat aku akan memberikan pada kapten ku yang tercinta. Kapten Shimura Sai yang terhormat, maaf sudah merepotkan menampungku di kapalmu ini!", ujar Sakura lalu memberikan potongan keempat pada Sai lalu memeluk Sai.

"Hei Sakura jangan memelukku begitu erat nanti aku keenakan!", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum gaje.

BLETAKK...

"Apa kau bilang? dasar genit!", gerutu Ino.

"Auw sakit Ino-chan. Gomenasai! Aku Cuma bercanda kok!", jawab Sai sambil meringis kesakitan setelah barusan dijitak Ino.

"Dasar genit! Aku sebal padamu!", gerutu Ino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Teman-teman nikmatilah pesta ini! Aku senang kalian mau menyempatkan diri kalian untuk merayakan hari ulangtahunku ini! Sekali lagi Arigatou!", ujar Sakura lantang.

Pesta pun berlangsung dengan meriah. Semua menikmati pesta itu. Mereka saling berbincang-bincang dan bercanda ria. Orang-orang konyol seperti Naruto dan Kazehaya pun memulai aksi-aksi lucu mereka. Semua yang melihatnya pun tertawa melihat kekonyolan mereka. Pesta itu sangat meriah sampai tengah malam. Sungguh momen yang manis dan terindah bagi Sakura. Dia dapat kejutan ulang tahun dari para sahabatnya dan akhirnya menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang selalu dicintainya. Dia sangat bahagia dengan hari ini. Hari ini adalah paling hari indah sepanjang hidupnya.

_**Sementara itu di tempat lain...**_

"Obito-sama ada hal apa memanggil kami berdua?", tanya orang yang bermasker hitam dan bermata hijau.

"Kakuzu, Deidara ada tugas yang akan kuberikan pada kalian...", ujar orang berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata Sharingannya yaitu Uchiha Obito.

"Apa tugas itu Obito-sama?", tanya pemuda berambut kuning panjang yang rambutnya diikat ke atas dan poninya menutupi sebelah matanya yang bernama Deidara.

"Kalian harus ke Konoha dan merebut pedang Golden Dragon!", ujar Obito.

To Be Continued...

Yah beginilah chapter 12-nya. Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje.

Sekali lagi mohon pada readers sekalian untuk memberikan saran lewat review, soalnya author membutuhkan saran dari readers sekalian untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi saya mohon dengan sangat berikanlah review pada fanfic ini.

Sungguh saya sangat berterima kasih bagi para reader sekalian yang ingin memberikan review..

Tolong jangan lupa ya klik "Review"

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA...


	13. Chapter 13

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

Chapter 13 – Duo mengerikan

Setelah pesta semalam, besoknya para anggota Sora Kaizoku bersiap untuk menuju Konoha. Karena penawaran yang telah disepakati bersama Konoha Rookie untuk memberikan Golden Dragon pada Kapten Sai. Mereka pun berangkat bersama-sama menuju Konoha.

Dua jam kemudian mereka sampai di Konoha. Mereka pun satu-persatu turun dari kapal. Lalu mulai memasuki gerbang Konoha.

"Wah akhirnya kita balik ke Konoha! Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya!", ujar Sakura.

"Ayo bergegas, aku ngak sabar nih mendapatkan pedang Golden Dragon", ujar Sai.

Mereka pun langsung menuju kantor Hokage untuk menemui Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi. Mereka pun sampai di kantor Hokage dan langsung memberi laporan.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, kami telah berhasil kembali dengan selamat bersama para anggota Sora Kaizoku!", lapor Shikamaru.

"Bagus, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai penawaran yang kalian lakukan! Itachi dan Anko juga telah menjelaskan semuanya padaku bersama bukti-buktinya mengenai insiden 10 tahun lalu itu! Baiklah aku akan segera mengembalikan pedang Golden Dragon padamu Kapten Shimura Sai!", ujar Kakashi.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama! Aku senang sekali bisa mendapatkannya kembali karena itu peninggalan milik Onii-sanku", ujar Sai.

BRAKKK

Tiba-tiba seorang Shinobi masuk tiba-tiba dalam kantor Hokage.

"Hokage-sama keadaan darurat! Ada dua orang berkekuatan aneh yang sedang menyerang desa Konoha. Seorang memakai masker hitam dan memiliki 4 monster berelemen dan seorang lagi berambut pirang dan menyerang menggunakan bom. Mereka mulai menghancurkan rumah-rumah warga dan bangunan lainnya!", ujar Shinobi itu.

"Baiklah kerahkan tim Anbu dan beberapa Shinobi untuk menyerang mereka!", ujar Kakashi.

"_Ha-hai_ Hokage-sama!", jawab shinobi itu dan langsung keluar dari kantor Hokage.

"Lalu kalian Konoha Rookie kuperintahkan juga untuk melawan kedua penyerang itu!", ujar Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama bagaimana kalau kali ini kubantu Konoha menghadapi mereka? Mereka itu adalah anak buah Obito yang ingin kubunuh! Jadi aku juga ingin menghabisi mereka!", tanya Sai.

"Baiklah kalian juga Sora Kaizoku tolong melawan kedua penyerang itu juga!", ujar Kakashi.

"Hai!", ujar mereka semua serempak lalu beranjak pergi.

Ledakan-ledakan terjadi di desa Konoha. Rumah-rumah pun kini hancur berantakan. Sementara Kakuzu membunuh shinobi-shinobi yang melawannya.

"Hei Kakuzu begitu menyenangkan ya bisa memamerkan seni ku yang hebat ini!?", ujar Deidara.

"Cih terserah! Yang penting kita berhasil menyelesaikan tugas ini dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak!", ujar Kakuzu.

"Dasar kau mata duitan!", gerutu Deidara.

Kini para Konoha Rookie dan Sora Kaizoku tiba dihadapan Deidara dan Kakuzu. Mereka pun saling berhadapan dan siap menyerang.

"Khukhukhu ada shinobi Konoha lagi! Akan kuhabisi kalian dengan seni kebanggaanku, hm!" ujar Deidara.

"Kalian yang akan mati! ayo kawan-kawan!", ujar Naruto lalu Konoha Rookie mulai menyerang.

"Tak semudah itu kalian bisa mengalahkanku!", ujar Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pun mengeluarkan ke 4 monsternya. Setiap monster memiliki elemen. Elemen api, air, petir dan angin. Monster-monster itu menyemburkan elemen-elemennya masing-masing. Konoha Rookie pun menyerang balik. Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi. Sakura, Ino dan Hinami ikut membantu melawan monster-monster itu.

Sai, Sasuke dan Kazehaya pun menyerang Deidara. Deidara menghindar dan terbang dengan burungnya dari atas dia menyiapkan bom tanah liatnya dan melemparkannya ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Katsu!", gumam Deidara.

BUMMMM...BUMM...BUMMM

Bom itu pun meledak tapi para Sora Kaizoku dapat menghindarinya. Kini Sai juga terbang dengan burung lukisannya ke atas dan bersiap menembak.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: MULTI BLAST!"

Duar...Duar...Duar...Duar...

Peluru-peluru laser melesat ke arah Deidara. Tapi dengan gesit Deidara dapat menghindarinya dengan burungnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di belakang Deidara dan menyerangnya.

"CHIDORI!"

Serangan Sasuke mengenai punggung Deidara. Tapi kini tubuh Deidara berubah menjadi tanah liat. Ternyata itu Cuma bunshin. Tapi bunshin itu mengikat tangan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tak dapat melepaskan lengannya. Tiba-tiba Deidara muncul dari depan Sasuke.

"Katsu!"

BUMMM

Bunshin itupun meledak. Tapi dengan Shunshin no Jutsunya, Sasuke dapat berhasil menghindar. Sai pun terus menerus menembak Deidara. Tapi Deidara dengan gesit menghindar lalu melemparkan bom-bomnya ke arah Sai. Tapi dari bawah Kazehaya menggunakan jurusnya.

"BANSHO TENNIN"

Tubuh Deidara pun tertarik ke arah Kazehaya dan Deidara tak mampu melawan. Lalu Kazehaya menggunakan jurusnya lagi.

"SHINRA TENSEI"

"UARGHHH!", teriak Deidara yang kini terpental jauh akibat Shinra Tensei. Tapi Sai mengejarnya dan bersiap dengan pedangnya.

"KAIZOKU TECNIQUE: KAIZOKU SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan aura merah langsung menuju Deidara. Lengan kiri Deidara tersayat dan hampir putus. Kini Deidara terduduk di bawah pohon. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Khukhukhu kalian kuat juga berarti aku harus memasang Jurus andalanku!", ujar Deidara.

Deidara pun mengambil tanah liatnya dan dengan cepat melemparkannya ke arah Sai, Sasuke dan Kazehaya.

Bum...Bum...Bum...

Bom itu pun meledak dan sedikit melukai tiga pemuda itu. Sasuke terluka sedikit di lengan. Sai di bahunya. Dan Kazehaya di kakinya. Deidara pun mulai mendekat dan melemparnya begitu cepat. Tapi Sasuke menghadangnya dan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"CHIDORI SENBON" 

Sasuke melemparkan jarum-jarum petir ke semua bom Deidara sehingga bomnya tidak jadi meledak. Tapi kemudian Deidara kembali melemparkan bom-bom tapi sukses dihentikan oleh Chidori Senbon Sasuke. Deidara pun kesal karena jurusnya tak berhasil.

"Khukhukhu jurusmu tak mempan pada Chidori Senbon-ku. Karena jurusmu itu elemen tanah kalah pada elemen petirku!", ujar Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tak kusangka kau begitu kuat! kini akan keluarkan C4 Garudaku!", ujar Deidara menyeringai.

Deidara pun mengambil tanah liatnya cukup banyak dan mulut yang berada di tangannya mengunyahnya lalu membentuk sebuah boneka tanah liat raksasa berbentuk dirinya.

"Hahahaha terimalah seranganku ini! C4 Garuda! KATSU!", ujar Deidara.

BUMMMM

Tidak terjadi ledakan besar. Hanya Boneka itu tiba-tiba Hancur lebur. Tiba-tiba hewan-hewan dan makhluk hidup yang berada disekitar situ hancur berkeping-keping. Tetapi untungnya Sai membentuk kekkainya. Sehingga mereka bertiga tidak ikut hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ukh Sial! Mereka begitu kuat!", ujar Deidara.

JRASSH...

"Uakh...", ujar Deidara sambil mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Kini Sasuke telah menusuknya dengan pedang di daerah punggungnya.

Tapi Deidara masih bisa berlari dan menjauh dari arah Sasuke. Tapi Deidara sudah terlihat payah karena luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah dari punggungnya. Tapi Deidara tiba-tiba membuka kaosnya. Disitu terlihat ada seperti mulut yang dijahit di bagian jantungnya. Dia pun melepaskan jahitannya dan memasukan tanah liat ke mulut tersebut.

"Hahahaha inilah seniku yang paling dahsyat! Akulah ledakan terbesar yang pernah ada dalam sejarah!", teriak Deidara.

"Gawat chakra tersebut!", ujar Sasuke.

"KATSU!"

BUMMMMMM...

Ledakan besar mahadahsyat pun terjadi. Deidara meledakan tubuhnya sendiri. Banyak bangunan-bangunan di Konoha pun hancur lebur. Orang-orang yang berada di radius 7 KM disitu pun tak bisa menghindar dan terkena ledakan tersebut. Mereka pun langsung tewas. Setelah beberapa menit ledakan itu pun reda.

Tapi-tapi tiba muncul ular raksasa di balik asap. Ular itu telah tewas, mungkin karena ledakan tersebut. Dari mulut ular keluar seorang wanita berambut ungu yang dikuncir dan bermata coklat, dia memakai pakaian Anbu. Lalu setelah itu dia menolong Sai, Sasuke dan Kazehaya keluar dari mulut ular tersebut.

"Fiuh yang tadi nyaris saja!", ujar wanita itu.

"Eh tapi kita kok baik-baik saja? Lho, Anko-nee-chan?", ujar Sai lalu menatap Anko yang berada di depannya.

"Halo Sai-chan! Lama ngak bertemu ya?", ujar Anko sambil tersenyum.

"Wah! Aku rindu sama nee-chan!", ujar Sai lalu langsung memeluk Anko.

"Iya aku juga rindu sama kamu! Sudah-sudah lihat teman-temanmu pada bengong tuh!", ujar Anko lalu menunjuk Sasuke dan Kazehaya.

"Arigatou Anko-nee-chan sudah menolong kami!", ujar Sai lalu melepas Anko.

"Kapten Sai siapa gadis ini?", tanya Kazehaya.

"Dia Mitarashi Anko, anggota anbu elit konoha dan juga pacar almahrum Onii-chanku!", ujar Sai.

"Oh, halo Mitarashi-san, perkenalkan namaku Rikudou Kazehaya! Arigatou telah menolong kami", ujar Kazehaya sambil membungkukan badan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Rikudou-san!", balas Anko.

"Hei Sasuke, cepat perkenalkan namamu!", ujar Sai.

"Tak apa Sai, aku sudah mengenalnya. kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya Itachi kan?", tanya Anko.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Itachi merupakan anggota tim anbu elit juga sepertiku, jadi aku sedikit dekat dengannya. Walau aku masih sedikit benci padanya karena telah membuat Shin terbunuh!", ujar Anko.

"Tapi apa Nee-chan sudah mendengar cerita Itachi?", tanya Sai.

"Ya, beberapa hari lalu dia menceritakanku padaku dan Hokage, setelah menjelaskannya dengan baik dan menunjukkan bukti-bukti, akhirnya kami percaya padanya!", ujar Anko.

"Jadi cerita Obito juga diberitahunya?", tanya Sai.

"Ya, akhirnya Hokage pun memutuskan untuk memburu Obito juga. Dan sepertinya akan ditugaskan pada Konoha Rookie.", jawab Anko.

"Baguslah, tapi aku sendiri yang akan menghadapinya! Akan kubalaskan dendamku!", ujar Sai geram.

"Tidak akulah yang akan membunuhnya!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berdebat gitu, lebih baik kita mencari divisi medis untuk mengobati luka-luka kalian.", ujar Anko.

"Tapi Konoha jadi hancur lebur gini, dan terlihat banyak orang yang tewas...", ujar Kazehaya lirih.

"Itulah resiko Konoha sebagai desa Shinobi, pasti ada saja ancaman yang datang", ujar Anko lalu mereka pun segera menuju tempat divisi medis.

_Sementara itu Kakuzu vs Konoha Rookie + Tiga cewek Sora Kaizoku_

"Ga..gawat orang ini sangat kuat bagaimana cara ngalahinnya..", ujar Kiba yang kini berlumuran darah.

"Ukh dia begitu kuat...", ujar Neji yang terlihat kesakitan juga.

"Ga..gawat, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura sudah terluka parah, mereka kelihatan sekarat!", ujar Hinata.

"BRENGSEK KAU KAKUZU!", teriak Naruto geram.

"Khukhukhu kalian takkan mampu melawanku! Ayo monster-monster serang mereka!", ujar Kakuzu.

Monster api Kakuzu pun maju dan menyemburkan bola api besar ke arah para shinobi. Tapi dengan cepat serangga Shino menahannya. Shino membentuk dinding serangga sehingga api pun hanya membakar serangga Shino. Tapi tiba-tiba Kakuzu memanjangkan tangannya dan memukul perut Shino. Shino pun terpental agak jauh dan membentur pohon. Shino pun pingsan dan banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya. Kiba dan Akamaru pun menyerang dengan gesit secara tiba-tiba.

GATSUUGA!

Kiba dan Akamaru memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat sehingga menjadi tornado kecil dan mengarah ke arah Kakuzu tapi monster api dan angin Kakuzu segera menghadang. Mereka pun menyemburkan api dan angin bersamaan sehingga terbentuk bola api yang besar. Kiba dan Akamaru pun terkena serangan itu dan langsung mengalami luka bakar yang parah. Kakuzu pun tersenyum menyeringai. Naruto pun membentuk segel.

"TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Ratusan bunshin Naruto pun muncul dan maju menyerang Kakuzu. Tapi monster-monster Kakuzu dapat memusnahkan mereka satu persatu dengan semburan. Tapi monster air Kakuzu kini ditahan oleh beberapa bunshin Naruto. Dan salah satu bunshin pun menyerangnya.

"RASENGAN!"

BUAM...

Monster itupun terpental dan mati. Kakuzu pun geram dan mulai menyerang bunshin Naruto dengan lengannya yang bisa dipanjangkan karena benang hitam disekujur tubuhnya. Bunshin Naruto pun lama-kelamaan berkurang dan tersisa sedikit. Tapi dengan gesitnya monster petir ditahan bunshin-bunshin Naruto dan berada di dekat Neji dan Hinata. Mereka pun menyiapkan jurusnya.

"JUUKENHOU: HAKKE ROKUJUYONSHOU!"

Hinata dan Neji pun menyerang monster itu dengan 64 pukulan juuken. Monster itupun terpental dan kini mati. Kakuzu makin geram dan monster api dan angin pun menyerang dengan bola api raksasa. Mereka dapat menghindar tapi kaki Neji sedikit terkena api dan luka bakarnya cukup parah.

"Neji-nii-san kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Hinata.

"Ukh kakiku!", rintih Neji sambil menatap kakinya.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu, biar kami yang melawannya!", ujar Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Hinata-sama...", ujar Neji.

Hinata pun melawan monster angin seorang diri. Sementara Hinami dan Naruto melawan monster api dan Kakuzu. Pukulan-pukulan Hinata sangat gesit tapi monster itu sangat lihai menghindar sambil menyemburkan pusaran-pusaran angin. Tapi Hinata dapat menghindarinya. Lama-kelamaan Hinata kewalahan dan saat dia lengah monster itu pun menyemburkan pusaran angin.

WHUUUU

Hinata berhasil menghindar tapi tangannya terkena sedikit sehingga sedikit tersayat karena tajamnya angin tersebut. Hinata pun memegangi lengannya dan meringis. Lalu Hinami pun mendekatinya.

"Kau tak apa Hinata-san?", tanya Hinami.

"Ugh, tak apa-apa Cuma luka sedikit kok...", jawab Hinata sedikit meringis.

"Coba kulihat lengannya! Lukanya dalam sekali! Mari kuobati Hinata-san!", ujar Hinami lalu mulai menyembuhkan Hinata dengan chakra hijaunya.

Hinami pun menyembuhkan luka di lengan Hinata dengan cepat. Setelah itu lukanya diperban. Sementara Naruto masih melawan dua monster dan Kakuzu. Bunshin-bunshin terus dikeluarkan Naruto namun semuanya dapat dihabisi oleh Kakuzu.

"Khukhukhu sudahlah bocah, jangan memaksakan diri! Lama-kelamaan kau juga akan mati!", ujar Kakuzu menyeringai.

"Aku takkan menyerah! Aku takkan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage!", teriak Naruto.

"HAHAHAHA teruslah bermimpi bocah!", tawa Kakuzu sambil menyerang Naruto.

Pertarungan terus berjalan sengit, Naruto berkali-kali menyerang Kakuzu, tapi terhadang oleh kedua monster pengganggu milik Kakuzu. Naruto terus-menerus menyerang tanpa kenal lelah. Kata menyerah tak ada di dalam pikirannya. Monster api dan angin kembali menyerang bersamaan dengan bola api besarnya tapi Naruto pun membentuk rasengan raksasa.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

BUAM...

Kedua chakra besar untuk saling berbenturan. Tapi kelihatan bahwa chakra Naruto lebih kuat sehingga akhirnya semburan dapat ditaklukan dan Oodama Rasengan mengenai kedua monster Kakuzu. Kedua monster itupun hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi tiba-tiba dari belakang Kakuzu menyerang Naruto. Naruto pun terpental dan terjatuh di tanah. Naruto mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Kakuzu terlihat sangat geram. Dia menatap Naruto dengan aura yang mengerikan.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGHANCURKAN MONSTER-MONSTERKU! KALI INI KAU AKAN MATI!", teriak Kakuzu dan mulai maju menyerang Naruto.

Tapi Hinata tiba-tiba menghadang Kakuzu dan mulai menyerangnya dengan juuken. Kakuzu dapat menghindarinya. Tapi Kakuzu mengeluarkan benang-benangnya dan mengikat Hinata dengan benang-benangnya. Hinata pun meronta-ronta tapi tak dapat melepaskan diri.

"Khahahaha, akan kubunuh kau gadis kecil!", ujar Kakuzu.

"Hinata-chan!", teriak Naruto.

"MATI KAU!"

CRASSSH...

Tiba-tiba benang-benang Kakuzu yang melilit Hinata terpotong. Ternyata Hinami datang dan memotongnya dengan pedang. Hinami pun segera menembak dengan pistolnya.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: DOUBLE BLAST!"

Tembakan pun mengenai lengan Kakuzu. Lengan Kakuzu pun putus dan Kakuzu pun langsung menjauhi Hinami. Hinami pun menggendong Hinata menuju tempat Naruto.

"Hinata-chan! Kau tak apa-apa!?", tanya Naruto cemas.

"Na-Naruto kun sepertinya tubuhku merasa sakit sekali... Uhuk...Uhuk...", rintih Hinata lalu batuk darah lalu pingsan.

"Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto dan Hinami.

"Hahaha Mau kemana kalian! Kuhabisi kalian!", teriak Kakuzu yang kini semakin mendekati Naruto dkk.

"Naruto-san kita harus segera menghabisinya, akan kugunakan chakra terakhir-ku untuk menyerangnya dengan ini..", ujar Hinami.

"RASENGAN!"

Putaran spiral berwarna biru pun timbul dari tangan kanan Hinami. Hinami dapat membentuk rasengan.

"E-eh Hinami-chan? Kau bisa jurus Rasengan?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja karena sebenarnya namaku bukan Hyuuga Hinami, tapi namaku Uzumaki Hinami. Aku ini anakmu, Otou-san!", ujar Hinami sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Eh?", tanya Naruto semakin linglung.

"Ayo Otou-san kita serang dia dan mengakhiri pertarungan ini!", ujar Hinami.

"Ba-baiklah! Ayo serang dia!", ujar Naruto lalu membentuk rasengan.

"FUUTON : RASEN SHURIKEN!"

Naruto dan Hinami pun menggabungkan kedua rasengan milik mereka. Dan terjadilah gabungan Rasengan yang besar dan kuat. Mereka pun segera berlari menuju Kakuzu dan menyerangnya.

FUUTON : FINAL RASEN SHURIKEN!", teriak Naruto dan Hinami.

Rasen Shuriken pun itu mengenai dada Kakuzu.

"UAARGHHHHH!", teriak Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pun terpental jauh dan dadanya menjadi lobang. Dia pun terjatuh di tanah dan langsung tewas terkapar. Naruto dan Hinami pun kelelahan. Naruto pun terduduk sedangkan Hinami langsung tersungkur.

"Hi-Hinami-chan! Kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Naruto cemas.

"Tak apa-apa hanya kehabisan chakra kok...hhh..hhh..", ujar Hinami terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba Sai, Sasuke, Kazehaya, Anko dan beberapa ninja medis muncul dan menghapiri Naruto dan Hinami.

"Naruto, kau tak apa-apa? mana yang lainnya?", tanya Sai.

"Itu mereka...", ujar Naruto lesu sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang telah tewas.

"Mereka, Ino-chan!", teriak Sai dan langsung menuju kekasihnya yang telah tak bernyawa.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..Ino-chan..", ujar Sai sambil terisak-isak memeluk Ino yang tubuhnya sudah kaku.

"Sakura...", ujar Sasuke lesu dan langsung terduduk melihat kekasihnya juga telah tak bernyawa.

"Tenten..", rintih Neji yang kini meratapi kekasihnya tak bernyawa.

"Sepertinya Kiba dan Rock Lee juga sudah meninggal...Lalu Shikamaru dan Shino sekarat..", ujar Anko yang telah memeriksa keadaan Shinobi-Shinobi itu.

"Uhuk-uhuk...", Hinami terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Hinami-chan!", ujar Naruto yang kini memangku kepala Hinami di pahanya lalu kini Hinata juga sudah sadar dan menghampiri Hinami.

"Se-sepertinya, aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi... Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu Otou-san dan Okaa-chan disini...', ucap Hinami pelan.

"Hinamin-chan jadi kau...", ujar Hinata menggantung.

"Ya aku Uzumaki Hinami, anak dari kalian Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata... a-aku berasal dari masa depan...", ucap Hinami.

"Itu benar Naruto, dia sengaja dibawa kami dari masa depan untuk menyembuhkan Sakura dari virus waktu lalu. Dia memang anakmu..", ucap Kazehaya lirih.

"Otou-san...Okaa-chan...sampai kapanpun aku menyayangi kalian...", ucap Hinami pelan lalu matanya terpejam perlahan dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Tidak! HINAMI-CHAN!", teriak Naruto.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...Hinami-chan, jangan tinggalkan kami...kami juga menyayangimu...", ujar Hinata sambil terisak lalu memeluk Hinami.

"Anakku...jangan mati!", teriak Naruto histeris sambil menangis.

"Hi-Hinami-chan...hiks..hiks...", ucap Hinata sambil terisak.

Kazehaya pun menatap sedih melihat kejadian hari ini. Sebagian Konoha hancur karena ledakan Deidara. Banyak orang tewas karena ledakan tersebut. Kini juga akibat pertarungan dengan Kakuzu. Teman-temannya Sakura, Ino, Hinami, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba telah tewas. Kazehaya merasa sedih dan kesal melihat semua ini. Apalagi kapten Sai yang merupakan sahabat baiknya kini sangat terpukul karena kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya. Kazehaya pun ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan kekuatan terakhir yang kumiliki. Dia pun membentuk segel jurus.

"GEDOU: RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU!"

"Kazehaya! Apa-apaan kau!? Kau bisa mati menggunakan jurus itu!", teriak Sai.

"Tak apa-apa Kapten Sai ini yang terakhir bisa dilakukan untuk menghapus segala kesedihan disini!", jawab Kazehaya.

Muncul sebuah kepala monster besar dengan mata Rinnengan. Monster itupun mengeluarkan berupa aura-aura berwarna ungu dari mulutnya. Aura-aura itu pun menyebar dan hinggap di tubuh-tubuh orang yang telah tewas. Tak lama kemudian semua orang yang telah tewas di Konoha hidup kembali. Setelah semua orang hidup kembali. Monster itupun hilang dan Kazehaya langsung tersungkur. Sai pun langsung menghampiri Kazehaya dan memangkunya di paha dan menatapnya nanar. Semua orang yang berada disekitar situ pun mengikuti Sai dan berdiri mengelilingi Kazehaya.

"Baka..apa yang kaulakukan, kau akan mati...baka...", ujar Sai lirih.

"Hehehe... tak apa...yang penting aku bisa menghapus kesedihan dari dunia ini... kau tahu kan aku sangat benci dengan kesedihan...", ucap Kazehaya lemah.

"Aku tahu itu...tapi tak perlu seperti ini...", ucap Sai lirih.

"Tak apa kapten...aku ikhlas kok... aku senang bisa membantu kalian semua...", ucap Kazehaya pelan sambil tersenyum lalu akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Kazehaya...kazehaya..hiks..hiks...Arigatou...hiks ..", ucap Sai sambil terisak.

"Kazehaya-san...hu...huuu...hu...hu...", tangis para cewek anggota Sora Kaizoku. Sementara yang lain Cuma memandang sedih tubuh Kazehaya yang kini tak bernyawa.

Satu pengorbanan telah menyelamatkan banyak orang. Itulah harga mati yang harus dijalani. Seorang pemuda yang ingin menghapuskan segala kesedihan di muka bumi ini. Demi menghapuskan segala kesedihan, dia bersedia mengorbankan segalanya bahkan nyawanya. Itulah ciri seorang pahlawan yang rela mengorbankan diri demi orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

Setelah itu Sai pun membawa jasad Kazehaya ke Konoha dan memakamkannya di kuburan shinobi. Semua warga desa Konoha pun menghadiri acara pemakamannya. Semua memandang sedih kuburan seorang pahlawan bernama Rikudou Kazehaya. Para gadis pun menangis terisak-isak, sementara laki-laki Cuma memandang sedih.

Besoknya, Di Kantor Hokage telah berkumpul seluruh warga mengelilinginya untuk mendengar pengumuman dari sang Hokage. Hokage kini berada di atap kantor Hokage bersama beberapa shinobi dan anbu lalu disebelahnya ada Konoha Rookie dan Sora Kaizoku. Hokage pun memulai pidatonya:

"Ohayo, minna! Hari ini aku akan memberitahukan hal yang penting pada kalian semua. Setelah penyerangan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh Kakuzu dan Deidara yang adalah anak buah Uchiha Obito, tentu kita harus memulai membangun kembali desa ini. Mungkin ini sedikit berat tapi jika dilakukan bersama-sama dan kompak pasti bisa selesai. Lalu hari ini juga aku akan memberikan penghargaan pada Konoha Rookie dan juga Sora Kaizoku yang telah berjasa menjaga desa dan mengalahkan Kakuzu dan Deidara. Terutama pada almahrum Rikudou Kazehaya, anggota Sora Kaizoku yang telah mengorbankan nyawa untuk menghidupkan kembali orang-orang yang telah tewas. Dan karena itu pun aku mencabut Sora Kaizoku dari daftar buronan dan mengangkat mereka sebagai grup aliansi elit sebagai penjaga Konoha dan bertugas untuk memburu Uchiha Obito bersama Konoha Rookie. Sekali lagi Arigatou untuk jasa kalian semua ini", pidato Kakashi.

"ARIGATOU!", ujar seluruh warga.

"Baiklah, sesudah ini kita akan kembali bekerja membangun desa, terimakasih atas perhatian kalian semua ini... Selamat Bekerja kembali!", ujar Kakashi.

"_HAI HOKAGE-SAMA_!", ujar seluruh warga lalu mereka pun bubar untuk melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama atas kepercayaan yang diberikan pada kami!", ucap Sai sambil membungkuk pada Hokage.

"Aku yang sebenarnya berterima kasih banyak atas jasa kalian melindungi desa", jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Kami dari Sora Kaizoku pasti akan melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan pada kami dengan sebaik-baiknya!", ucap Sai.

"Kami juga! Benarkan Shikamaru?", ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Ya, aku juga sebagai ketua mewakili Konoha Rookie, berjanji melaksanakan tugas kami dengan sebaik-baiknya!", ucap Shikamaru.

"Semangat yang bagus! Kalau begitu bubar!", ujar Kakashi.

"_Hai_ Hokage-_sama_!", jawab mereka serempak lalu beranjak dari atap itu.

_Sementara itu di tempat lain..._

"Lapor Obito-sama! Ternyata Deidara dan Kakuzu berhasil dikalahkan! Mereka sudah tewas!", ujar Zetsu.

"Siapa yang telah mengalahkan mereka?", tanya Obito.

"Mereka adalah Konoha Rookie dan Sora Kaizoku!", jawab Zetsu.

"Khukhukhukhu menarik! Zetsu persiapkanlah dirimu!", ucap Obito.

"Ada apa tuan Obito?", tanya Zetsu bingung.

"Beberapa hari lagi kita akan menyerang Konohagakure dan menguasainya! HAHAHAHAHA!", ucap Obito sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Baik Obito-sama! Aku siap!", jawab Zetsu sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

To Be Continued...

Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje lagi

Mohon sarannya lewat review, karena fic ini sepertinya kurang review, makanya saya mengharapkan kesediaan para readers untuk memberikan saran lewat review...

Review please?

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	14. Chapter 14

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

Chapter 14 – Bertemu Keluarga

Beberapa hari ini Sora Kaizoku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Konoha. Sesuai amanah Rokudaime Hokage mereka juga harus turut menjaga desa. Kini Sora Kaizoku sedang makan disebuah kedai makan. Walaupun wajah mereka sedikit murung mengingat kematian Kazehaya tapi mereka tetap berbincang seperti biasa dan sedikit bercanda –ria.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita main jujur atau berani? Sekalian refreshing..", tanya Sai.

"Ide bagus ayo main!", jawab Ino.

"Aku ikutan juga!", jawab Hinami.

"Ayo segera mulai!", jawab Sakura semangat.

"Huh aku tak ikutan!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun ikut main ya?", tanya Sakura sambil memakai puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Iya-iya deh!", ujar Sasuke.

"Bagus ayo hompimpah!", ujar Sai lalu mereka pun hompimpah.

"Hahaha Sasuke yang kalah, ayo pilih jujur atau berani?", tanya Sai.

"Huh jujur deh!", jawab Sasuke malas.

"Kalau begitu sudah berapa kali kau melakukan "itu" dengan Sakura-chan?", tanya Sai sambil senyum gaje.

"Itu? Apa maksudnya?", tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Dasar! Itu tuh yang biasa dilakukan di ranjang malam-malam..", ujar Sai sambil senyum gaje.

BLETAK...

"Dasar mesum kau! Tentu saja belum pernah baka!" Aku kan belum nikah dengan Sakura-chan!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Auw Sasuke sakit... Aku kan Cuma nanya...", ringis Sai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang barusan dijitak Sasuke.

"Ayo kita hompimpah lagi!", ujar Sakura lalu mereka hompimpah lagi.

"Hahaha kali ini Hinami-chan yang kalah! Pilih jujur atau berani?", tanya Sakura.

"Ehm aku pilih berani deh!", jawab Hinami.

"Itu ada Aburame Shino lewat, kau harus goda dia sampai dia blushing!", ujar Sakura.

"Eh?", tanya Hinami kaget.

"Ayo cepat sana!", ujar Sakura lalu mendorong Hinami keluar kedai dan Hinami pun segera mengejar Shino.

"Ng Ohayo Aburame-san!", sapa Hinami.

"Hn", gumam Shino.

"Mau kemana? Sendirian aja nih?", tanya Hinami sambil senyum-senyum.

"Aku Cuma jalan-jalan. Ada apa ya?", tanya Shino.

"Boleh aku temani?", tanya Hinami masih dengan senyuman menggodanya.

"Tak usah! Aku ingin sendiri!", ujar Shino dingin.

"Aburame-san kumohon ya? Kali ini saja, biarkan aku menemanimu...", ujar Hinami dengan puppy eyes no jutsu lalu merangkul lengan Shino.

"Ugh sial, gadis ini manis sekali", gumam Shino lalu wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau.. lain kali saja ya.. Jaa ne Aburame-san!", ujar Hinami setelah melihat Shino blushing dan segera kembali ke kedai.

"Hahaha kau hebat Hinami-chan bisa membuat Shino blushing seperti itu", ujar Sakura.

"Ah biasa saja", jawab Hinami sambil tersenyum.

"Baik kita mulai lagi game-nya! Ayo hompimpah lagi!", ujar Ino.

"Hahaha kali ini Sai-kun dan Sasuke-kun yang kalah! Ayo pilih jujur atau berani?", tanya Ino.

"Baiklah kami pilih jujur!", jawab Sai.

"Ok jawab yang jujur diantara kami bertiga, yang mana yang paling imut dan seksi?", tanya Ino.

"Kan orang yang akan dipilih Cuma 1, bagaimana kalau kalian menunjukkan keimutan kalian dulu pada kami?", tanya Sai.

"Baiklah", ujar Ino.

Ino pun melepas kuncirannya dan membuat rambutnya tergerai dan sedikit mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang pirang pucat tersebut. Dia pun tersenyum menggoda ke arah Sai dan Sasuke. Sai pun terperangah sedangkan Sasuke Cuma memandang datar. Lau giliran Sakura, dia pun memakai bando merahnya sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya lalu menopang dagu dengan tangannya lalu tersenyum manis. Sasuke langsung blushing sedangkan Sai Cuma melihat sambil tersenyum tipis. Kini giliran Hinami, Hinami pun meletakkan kedua tangannya menopang dagunya meniru gaya Chibi-chibi Cherrybelle lalu tersenyum manis. Senyuman manisnya itu seperti dewi kecantikan yang baru turun dari khayangan. Sai dan Sasuke pun terperangah dan langsung blushing berat.

_Sial dia imut sekali! Aku tak percaya si baka Dobe memiliki anak secantik dia!, batin Sasuke._

_Wajahnya seperti bidadari! Andai aku menemukannya sebelum Ino-chan pasti akan kujadikan dia sebagai pacarku!, batin Sai._

"Hi-Hinami-chan...", ujar Sasuke dan Sai serempak lalu mereka mulai mimisan.

"APA!?", tanya Sakura dan Ino geram.

BUAKH...BUAKH...

Sakura dan Ino pun memukul Sai dan Sasuke dengan ganas. Hinami Cuma melongo melihatnya

"Jadi Hinami-chan lebih imut daripadaku?! Padahal aku kan pacarmu! Dasar tak berguna!", umpat Ino.

"Akulah yang paling imut Sasuke-kun! Aku pacarmu yang paling imut!", ujar Sakura geram tapi narsis.

"Maafkan aku!", ujar Sai dan Sasuke serempak sambil sujud-sujud ke pacar masing-masing.

Setelah bosan bermain mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan mengitari desa. Lalu mereka lewat di depan rumah Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura pun pamit untuk singgah di rumah Sakura. Sai, Ino dan Hinami pun meneruskan perjalanan dan bertemu Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ohayo Otou-san dan Okaa-chan!", sapa Hinami.

"Hei Hinami-chan! Ayo sini jalan bareng kami! Jangan terlalu sering bareng mereka nanti jadi obat nyamuk lho!", ujar Naruto.

"Iya lebih baik jalan bareng kami, orangtua-mu", ucap Hinata.

"Ayo-ayo! Jaa Ne kapten Sai-sama! Ino-san!", ujar Hinami lalu berjalan bareng Naruto dan Hinata.

"Jaa!", ucap Sai dan Ino.

"Sai-kun ini kan sudah dekat rumahku, bagaimana kalau kita singgah sebentar untuk menyapa orangtuaku? Mungkin mereka masih marah tapi aku sudah rindu ingin bertemu mereka", ujar Ino.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!", jawab Sai.

Mereka pun tiba di kediaman Yamanaka. Mereka pun mengetok pintu.

TOK...Tok...Tok...

"Siapa? Ah Ino-chan!", ujar ibu Ino kaget setelah membukakan pintu.

"Tadaima Okaa-san!", ujar Ino.

"Ohayo nyonya Yamanaka!", sapa Sai.

"Siapa yang datang itu ibu?", tanya Inoichi yang kini berada dibelakang istrinya.

"Ohayo Otou-san", sapa Ino.

"Ino-chan dan kau!", ujar Inoichi sambil menunjuk arah Sai.

"Ohayo Yamanaka-sama!", sapa Sai lalu membungkuk.

BUAKH...

Inoichi pun mendaratkan tinju di pipi kanan Sai. Sai pun jatuh terduduk dan sedikit berdarah bibirnya. Inoichi pun menatap Sai dengan pandangan yang mengerikan. Tangannya membentuk kepalan. Ibu Ino berusaha menenangkan suaminya dengan mengelus-ngelus punggung suaminya. Sedangkan Ino kaget dan memandang Sai dengan sedih.

"Mau apa kau kesini brengsek?! Gara-gara kau anakku tak jadi tunangan!", bentak Inoichi.

"Maaf Yamanaka-sama aku datang kesini Cuma menemani Ino menyapa dan singgah", jawab Sai lalu berdiri.

"Kau tahu akibat perbuatanmu, aku harus menanggung malu terhadap klan Nara!", ujar Inoichi geram.

"Maaf tuan jika hal itu menggangumu. Tapi aku benar-benar cinta sama Ino-chan! Aku tak mau melihatnya bersama orang lain. Makanya aku berbuat begitu. Tolong maafkan aku Yamanaka-sama! Aku rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa selalu bersama Ino-chan!", ujar Sai sambil membungkuk.

"Huh apa saja!? Kalau begitu kau harus menjalani tes dariku! Kalau kau bisa lulus tes itu, aku akan merestui hubunganmu dengan anakku! Bagaimana?", ujar Inoichi.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan! Ini demi cintaku untuk Ino-chan!", jawab Sai antusias.

Ino dan ibunya Cuma menatap lesu pada Sai. Karena pasti Inoichi akan menyuruh yang berat-berat kepada Sai.

Kini Inoichi dan Sai telah berada di pekarangan belakang kediaman Yamanaka. Pekarangan itu cukup luas karena inilah tempat mereka menanam bunga untuk diperdagangkan.

"Ini adalah tugas pertama-mu! Kau harus mencabuti semua rumput liar di taman ini sampai bersih dan tak bersisa! Sesudah itu kau harus menyiram semua bunga dan menanam bunga baru yang berada di karung itu! Jika ada kesalahan kecil saja berarti kau gagal dalam tes ini dan aku takkan merestui hubunganmu dengan anakku! Bagaimana kau mengerti?", ujar Inoichi.

"Aku mengerti Yamanaka-sama! Akan segera kukerjakan!", jawab Sai.

"Bagus kau hanya dibatasi waktu 45 menit untuk melaksanakan semua tugas itu!", ujar Inoichi lagi.

"Hahhh? Apa tak bisa diperpanjang lagi waktunya?", tanya Sai kaget.

"Tak ada kata perpanjangan waktu, kau harus menyelesaikannya sesuai waktu yang diberikan padamu!", jawab Inoichi.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan! Ini demi Ino-chan!", ujar Sai semangat.

Sai pun segera mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahkan ada yang telah membentuk koloni dan berdempet-dempetan sehingga terlihat sangat padat. Sai pun mencabutinya dengan sedikit cepat untuk mengejar waktu. Tapi rumput-rumput itu seperti tiada habisnya. Apa Inoichi-sama mungkin membiarkan rumput ini selama setahun agar bisa bertumbuh lebat seperti ini. Tapi mengingat waktu Sai pun bergegas lalu mencabut rumputnya secepat kilat. Setelah semua rumput telah dicabuti, Sai pun mengambil selang untuk menyiram bunga. Tapi ketika dia membuka keran, airnya tak keluar.

"Waduh gimana nih, kok airnya ngak keluar?", tanya Sai bingung.

Didalam Inoichi ngakak melihat Sai. Ternyata dia yang telah mematikan air dari meteran sehingga air jadi tak keluar.

"Hah terpaksa aku harus menggunakan jurus ninja! Suiton!", ujar Sai lalu kemudian menyemburkan air dari mulutnya.

Sai pun menampung air itu ke dalam ember besar lalu mulai menyiram bunga-bunga dengan gayung. Akhirnya ratusan bunga tersebut berhasil disiram Sai. Sai pun mengelap keringatnya yang kini bercucuran. Dari dalam Inoichi berteriak:

"Hei perompak, waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi!", teriak Inoichi.

"Waduh, gimana nih, waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi!", ujar Sai panik.

Sai pun memikirkan bagaimana cara cepat untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas terakhir. Dia pun mendapat ide.

"Baka, kenapa aku tak kepikiran tadi! Dengan bunshin kan aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat!", ujar Sai sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Sai pun membentuk segel jurus.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Terbentuklah lima bunshin Sai lalu mulai menanam bunga-bunga baru itu di pot-pot yang kosong. Sai yang asli pun ikut membantu menanam.

"Hei waktu tinggal 2 menit lagi!", teriak Inoichi yang kini sudah di dekat Sai.

Sai dan bunshinnya pun segera menambah laju gerakan mereka. Tapi masih cukup banyak bunga yang harus ditanam.

"Sekarang tinggal 10 detik lagi! Kuhitung mundur ya! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6,...", ujar Inoichi.

Sai pun semakin menambah laju gerakannya beserta para bunshinnya.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...", ujar Inoichi.

"AKU SELESAI!", teriak Sai lega.

"Sini kulihat", ujar Inoichi kemudian memandang pekarangan tersebut.

Terlihat rumput-rumput telah dicabut habis. Bunga-bunga telah disiram semuanya. Dan bunga-bunga baru menghiasi pekarangan itu. Membuat lebih indah tentunya pekarangan itu. Inoichi pun Cuma mangut-mangut melihat hasil kerja Sai.

"Hm, lumayanlah! Kau berhasil dalam tes pertama ini! Tapi jangan senang dulu masih ada tes kedua!", ujar Inoichi.

"Aku siap kapanpun Yamanaka-sama!", ucap Sai dengan semangat.

Kini Sai telah berada di toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka yang berada di depan rumah. Sai Cuma heran kenapa dibawa ke toko bunga. Inoichi memandangnya dengan tatapan sadis. Inoichi pun segera menjelaskan tes kedua.

"Tes kedua adalah kau harus menjaga toko bunga ini. Tapi kau harus mendapatkan 100 pelangan dan mendapat pemasukan 150 ribu ryo dalam waktu 1 jam! Kau mengerti?", tanya Inoichi dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ya-ya", jawab Sai lesu.

Kini Sai pun menjaga toko bunga Yamanaka. Ada pun orang yang mampir dan memberi beberapa bunga. Tapi baru sedikit Cuma sekitar 20 orang. Sai pun mencari ide agar bisa menarik perhatian orang agar mengunjungi toko bunga ini.

"Lebih baik aku memamerkan Choujugiga-ku saja!", ujar Sai.

Sai pun mengambil kuas dan kertasnya dan mulai melukis. Dia pun melukis beberapa binatang. Dia pun membentuk segel jurus.

"NINPOU: CHOUJUGIGA!"

Binatang-binatang itupun menjadi nyata dan melakukan berbagai aksi akrobatik. Kebanyakan binatang yang digambar adalah binatang-binatang sirkus. Orang yang lewat disitu pun banyak yang berhenti dan melihat pertunjukan binatang itu. Sai pun mulai mempromosikan toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Bapak-ibu, silahkan mampir di toko bunga Yamanaka!, ujar Sai.

Banyak orang pun masuk ke toko dan membeli beberapa bunga. Mungkin sebagai ganti atas pertunjukan binatang itu. Tak terasa orang telah keluar masuk dan jumlah pengunjung sudah bertotal 80 orang.

"Hei Sai waktumu tinggal 10 menit lagi", teriak Ino dari pintu depan rumahnya.

"Waduh waktunya jadi mepet lagi! Bagaimana ini?", ujar Sai panik.

Lalu beberapa gadis remaja lewat dan melihat Sai. Sai pun tersenyum pada mereka. Para gadis itupun blushing berat dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wah keren banget ya ternyata kapten Sai itu!", bisik gadis berambut coklat.

"Benar dia mempesona sekali!", bisik gadis berambut ungu.

"Halo cewek-cewek, mau beli bunga?", tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaaa kapten Sai KAWAII!", teriak gadis-gadis histeris.

"Hei kalau kalian membawa lebih banyak teman kalian kesini dan beli bunga, kalian bisa memelukku lho! Bagaimana?", tanya Sai.

"Mau! Mau! Ayo teman-teman kita bawa semua teman-teman kita kesini", ajak gadis berambut ungu.

Mereka pun pergi dan membawa sedikitnya 30 orang cewek-cewek remaja dan menatap Sai dengan senyuman menggoda. Sai cuman balik senyum pada mereka. Mereka pun langsung memborong semua bunga disitu. Sai pun mendapat banyak sekali uang mungkin telah jadi 250 ryo lebih. Para gadis itupun menagih janji mereka.

"Hei kapten Sai, bagaimana kau sudah janji kan untuk memelukku, berarti aku dulan!", ujar gadis berambut ungu.

"Enak saja, aku yang akan duluan memeluk kapten Sai!", ujar gadis berambut coklat.

"Tidak aku!", ujar gadis berambut hitam.

"Aku duluan! Aku duluan!", ujar yang lain.

Mereka pun berkelahi untuk merebut giliran pertama memeluk Sai. Mereka saling menjambak, mencakar, bahkan memukul dengan pentungan (*dapat darimana?). Sai pun memanfaatkan kekacauan itu untuk kabur. Dia sebenarnya juga malas untuk memeluk perempuan-perempuan itu. Dia berbohong begitu agar bunganya cepat laku. Sai pun langsung bergegas ke rumah Ino.

"Tuan ini daftar pelanggan dan uangnya!", ujar Sai sambil menyodorkan benda-benda tersebut.

"Khukhukhukhu bagus kau berhasil tepat waktu dan menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan baik! Tapi masih ada tes ketiga! Inilah yang paling berat! Kau harus berduel dengan Nara Shikamaru!", ujar Inoichi.

"Eh, tapi kenapa dengan Shikamaru?", tanya Sai bingung.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, sekarang kau ikut aku!", ujar Inoichi lalu beranjak keluar dari rumah. Sai pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kini mereka berdua tiba di rumah kayu dua tingkat dengan gaya tradisional jepang. Di pintu terdapat sebuah lambang berbentuk bulat yang ada garis vertikalnya di tengah. Itu adalah lambang klan Nara. Inoichi dan Sai pun masuk setelah dibukakan pintu oleh pembantu. Mereka pun masuk dan bertemu Shikaku.

"Hei Shikaku, maaf mengganggu. Shikamaru ada?", tanya Inoichi.

"Iya ada di kamarnya. Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Shikaku.

"Aku ingin Shikamaru bertarung dengan pemuda ini! Jika dia menang, dia harus bertunangan dengan Ino dan jika kalah pemuda ini akan membawa Ino.", ujar Inoichi.

"Fuh, baiklah, akan segera kupanggil Shikamaru.", ujar Shikaku lalu menuju ke belakang, ke kamar Shikamaru.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru muncul dengan wajah malasnya. Dia terus-menerus menguap. Dia pun menghampiri Inoichi dan Sai.

"Selamat sore Yamanaka-sama! Lho kok ada kapten Sai?", tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua bertanding! Yang menang menjadi pasangan putriku Ino?", ujar Inoichi.

"Ehhh?", ujar Shikamaru kaget.

"Tapi Yamanaka-sama, aku kan sudah batal tunangan dengan Ino, lagipula yang dicintai Ino itu Cuma kapten Sai!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau harus mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Inoichi, Shikamaru!", ujar Shikaku.

"Kalau kau membantah, ibu takkan mengampunimu!", marah ibu Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Cih, mendokusai!", umpat Shikamaru.

Sai dan Shikamaru pun digiring menuju ke halaman belakang kediaman Nara. Halaman itu cukup luas dan memang sering digunakan untuk berlatih bertarung atau jurus. Shikamaru masih dengan wajah malasnya dan Sai Cuma berekspresi datar.

"Hei tunggu sebentar Otou-san, Yamanaka-sama, ada yang ingin kuberitahu pada kapten Sai!", ujar Shikamaru lalu berjalan mendekati Sai.

"Hei, aku akan mengalah, tapi buatlah pertarungan ini seserius mungkin, agar tak mengundang kecurigaan!", bisik Shikamaru ke telinga Sai.

"OK!", jawab Sai.

Shikamaru pun kembali ke tempat berdirinya semula dan mereka pun bersiap untuk memulai pertarungan.

"Ayo mulai pertarungannya!", ujar Inoichi.

Shikamaru dan Sai pun langsung maju dan menyerang. Mereka terlibat adu pukul dengan tangan. Mereka memukul lawan dan menepisnya dengan baik. Lalu kali ini Sai menggunakan pedangnya dan menyerang Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun menangkis dengan kunai. Shikamaru mundur lalu melemparkan shuriken ke arah Sai. Sai pun menembaki shuriken itu dengan pistol. Sai pun kembali memburu Shikamaru dan menyerangnya lagi dengan pedang. Tapi meleset karena Shikamaru dengan gesit menghindar. Shikamaru melemparkan banyak kunai ke arah Sai. Tapi dapat dihindari dan ditangkis dengan pedangnya. Pertarungan semakin sengit tapi berjalan seimbang. Inoichi dan Shikaku pun jadi bosan menonton karena serangan mereka terulang-ulang seperti itu terus.

"Hei kalian ini niat bertarung ngak sih?", tanya Inoichi.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin mendapatkan Ino-chan!", jawab Sai.

Sai pun menyerang Shikamaru dengan cepat dan Shikamaru pun tersudut. Tapi tiba-tiba Shikamaru membentuk segel jurus.

"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!"

Bayangan hitam pun menjalar ke arah bayangan Sai. Akhirnya bayangan Sai terikat dan Sai tidak dapat bergerak. Shikamaru tersenyum menyeringai. Sai pun terlihat kesal. Shikamaru pun menggerakan tangannya dan tangan Sai pun mengikuti gerakan Shikamaru dan pedang terlepas dari tangan Sai. Shikamaru pun maju dan menyerang dengan kunainya. Sai pun maju dan mengikuti gerakan Shikamaru tapi tak ada apa-apa ditangannya. Tapi disaat mereka sudah dekat Shikamaru tiba-tiba melepas kagemane-nya.

BUAKHH...

Sebuah tonjokkan mendarat di pipi kanan Shikamaru. Sai berhasil memukul Shikamaru dan si rambut nanas itu pun terpental dan terbentur kepalanya di tembok rumah. Shikamaru pun seketika itu pingsan. Sai pun tersenyum bahagia. Dia telah berhasil mengalahkan Shikamaru. Inoichi dan Shikaku Cuma heran tak percaya. Shikaku dan ibu Shikamaru pun menggendong Shikamaru ke kamar dan Inoichi dan Sai pamit pulang.

Mereka pun tiba di kediaman Yamanaka. Di ruang tamu terlihat Ino dan ibunya duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan raut muka cemas.

"Tadaima!", ujar Inoichi.

"Okaeri! Bagaimana hasil tesnya Otousan?", tanya Ino.

"Sepertinya, aku harus merelakannya bersamamu Ino..", jawab Inoichi.

"Ja-jadi Sai-kun sudah lulus semua tes!?", tanya Ino.

"Ya begitulah", jawab Inoichi lesu.

"Hore! Kau memang hebat Sai-kun! Aku semakin cinta padamu, sayang!", ujar Ino lalu langsung memeluk Sai dengan erat.

"Tentu saja Ino-chan! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk memperjuangkan cinta kita!", ujar Sai sambil mengelus rambut Ino.

"Ehem, tapi ingat Sai, kau harus menjaga Ino dengan baik, jangan pernah kau sakiti dia! Kalau kau sakiti dia, aku tak segan-segan menghabisimu!", ujar Inoichi dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya, aku mengerti Yamanaka-sama! Boleh aku sekarang mengajak Ino-chan jalan-jalan?", tanya Sai.

"Yah, pergilah, hati-hati ya!", ujar Inoichi.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya nak!", ucap ibu Ino.

"Arigatou Otou-san, Okaa-san!", ujar Ino lalu membungkuk.

"Arigatou Yamanaka-sama, nyonya Yamanaka! Kami pergi dulu!", ucap Sai juga lalu membungkuk.

Sai dan Ino pun keluar dari kediaman Yamanaka sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka saling menatap dan saling memberikan senyuman. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi mereka. Hubungan asmara mereka kini telah direstui oleh orangtua Ino. Mereka pun berjalan-jalan sambil berbincang-bincang dan bercanda-tawa. Lalu mereka pun memadu kasih di sebuah taman dekat danau. Tak ada yang dapat menghalangi pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Dunia serasa Cuma milik berdua.

_Sementara di kedai ramen Ichiraku..._

"Pak, tolong minta ramen spesialnya satu mangkok lagi!", ujar Naruto.

"Ya-ya, akan segera kubuat!", jawab Teuchi si koki ramen.

"Otou-san dari dulu memang suka ramen ya? Ngak bosan-bosannya tuh?", tanya Hinami.

"Aku ngak akan bosan makan ramen. Ramen adalah bagian penting dalam hidupku!", jawab Naruto.

"Jadi, ramen lebih penting dari kami! Dasar, otou-san jahat!", ujar Hinami ngambek.

"Hahaha, ngak kok! Tetap kalian yang jadi prioritas hidupku yang nomor satu! Aku Cuma bercanda soal ramen tadi!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ah Otou-san bohong! Aku ngak percaya, lihat tuh masih nyeruput ramen dengan semangatnya!", ujar Hinami ketus.

"Beneran kok! Kalau kau mau bukti akan kucium kau disini!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Udahlah Otou-san, ngak usah pake cium-cium segala! Nanti ciumnya ngak kayak ciuman sayang ke anak tapi ciuman penuh nafsu sama gadis imut!", ujar Hinami.

"Hahaha, dasar kau Hinami-chan! Beraninya kau menggodaku! Kau benar-benar akan kucium!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai megang-megang Hinami.

"Hei-hei Naruto-kun sudah ah! Malu kan sama bapak penjual ramen!", ujar Hinata.

"Iya deh Hinata, kamu pasti cemburu yah?! Kau juga ingin dicium olehku kan? Jangan cemburu dong apalagi sama anak sendiri, walaupun kini umur kita sama anak kita Cuma beda 4 tahun!", ujar Naruto sambil menggoda.

"Ah Naruto-kun kau ini..", ujar Hinata tersipu lalu wajahnya mulai memerah.

Setelah selesai makan mereka pun keluar dari kedai. Mereka pun mulai berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hinata-chan, yuk kuantar sampai rumahmu!", ujar Naruto.

"_Ha-hai_ Naruto-kun!", jawab Hinata.

"Hei, Otou-san, Okaa-chan bagaimana kalau kita tidur sama-sama malam ini. Ayolah jarang-jarang kan kita bisa bersama-sama!", ujar Hinami.

"Tapi Hinami-chan, dimana kita akan tidur, di rumahku?", tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tentu tidaklah Okaa-chan, kalau kita tidur di rumahmu, pasti Ojii-san dan paman Neji akan ngamuk-ngamuk dan langsung membunuh Otou-san! Lebih baik jangan!", ujar Hinami.

"Benar Hinata-chan, membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan!", ujar Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Kita tidur di apartemen Otou-san saja!", ujar Hinami.

"Ide bagus Hinami-chan!", ujar Naruto nyengir.

"Ta-tapi kita kan belum menikah, nanti jika tidur satu ranjang...", ujar Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir Okaa-chan, kan ada aku, kalau Otou-san macam-macam nanti biar kuhajar dia!", ujar Hinami serius.

"Jangan gitu dong Hinami-chan. Aku janji deh ngak bakal ngapa-ngapain Hinata-chan dan kamu juga!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir dan membentuk jarinya seperti huruf V.

"Ayolah Okaa-chan malam ini saja? Mau ya? Mau ya?", tanya Hinami memelas.

"Baiklah hanya malam ini saja ya...", jawab Hinata.

"Horee!", teriak Hinami dan Naruto serempak.

Mereka pun tiba di apartemen Naruto dan segera masuk. Tapi dilihat apartemen Naruto sangat berantakan. Bungkus ramen bertemaran dimana-mana. Gulungan-gulungan berceceran. Sampah-sampah berceceran. Seperti kapal pecah pokoknya. Naruto pun merasa malu dan membuat bunshin untuk segera membereskan apartemennya. Setelah selesai mereka pun langsung berbaring di kasur. Hinata di sebelah kanan, Hinami di tengah dan Naruto di kiri.

"Wah enaknya bisa tidur sama-sama lagi sama Otou-san dan Okaa-chan seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tak tidur bersama kalian jadi aku merasa senang sekarang ini", ucap Hinami.

"Ya, kami juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu anakku secepat ini", ujar Hinata.

"Yah walaupun kau itu sedikit cerewet dan sok imut, kami sangat menyayangimu!", ujar Naruto lalu memeluk Hinami dengan erat.

"Hei Otou-san lepasin dong! Sesak tau! Kalau meluk jangan nafsu gitu dong! Memang aku gadis imut sih tapi ingat aku ini anakmu lho!", ujar Hinami.

"Heh dasar sok imut! Aku tak tahan ingin menciummu, kau menggodaku terus sih!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai mendekati Hinami lagi.

"Hei Naruto-kun, sudah ah, aku mau tidur nih! Jangan berisik", ujar Hinata lalu membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Hinata-chan, jangan ngambek dong, aku kan Cuma bercanda sama Hinami-chan! Wanita yang kucintai Cuma kamu, dan anak sok imut ini adalah buah dari cinta kita berdua", ujar Naruto yang kini berada di samping Hinata karena tukar posisi sama Hinami. Naruto pun mulai membelai lembut rambut indigo Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun gomenasai! Aku juga terlalu naif, cemburu sama anak sendiri! Tapi karena dia gadis yang sudah terlihat dewasa, aku jadi lihat kayak gitu jadinya", ujar Hinata yang kini menghadap Naruto.

"Tak apa Hinata-chan, aku tahu kok, semua cewek pasti akan cemburu melihat cowoknya dekat dengan cewek lain. Tapi orang yang kucintai sampai mati Cuma kamu seorang!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun..", gumam Hinata lalu menutup matanya dan mendekatkan juga wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

CUP..

Kini Naruto pun mengecup bibir Hinata. Bibir Hinata terasa manis bagi Naruto. Naruto pun kini mulai mengulum bibir bawah Hinata dan Hinata pun membalasnya. Lalu Naruto kemudian pindah mengulum bibir atas Hinata lalu mulai memainkan lidah dan Hinata juga mulai membalas permainan lidah Naruto. Naruto menjelajahi rongga mulut Hinata. Setelah beberapa lama ciuman dan mulai kehabisan nafas mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling berpelukan dengan erat.

"Hei, aku kok jadi obat nyamuk disini? Mana ciuman selamat malam dari kedua orangtuaku tersayang?", tanya Hinami.

"Ah kau Hinami, tidak bisa lihat orang lagi mesra-mesraan saja!", ucap Naruto.

CUP..CUP...

Naruto dan Hinata pun mengecup kedua pipi Hinami. Dan mereka langsung memeluk Hinami dengan kasih sayang. Hinami pun membalas mencium pipi kiri Naruto dan pipi kanan Hinata. Sebuah hubungan keluarga yang harmonis terjalin di malam itu. Walaupun berbeda jaman tapi kasih sayang orangtua terhadap anak tidak akan berubah. Cinta dan kasih selalu ada dalam diri manusia. Dan manusia takkan terlepas dari kedua hal itu.

To Be Continued...

Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje lagi

Mohon sarannya lewat review, saya mengharapkan kesediaan para readers untuk memberikan saran lewat review...

Review please?

Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	15. Chapter 15

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

Chapter 15 – Big Chaos

Matahari kembali terbit di ufuk timur. Pagi yang sejuk dan cerah kembali hadir di hari ini. Sai dan Ino pun bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Begitu juga anggota Sora Kaizoku lainnya. Seperti biasa mereka janjian dan sarapan bersama di kedai makan biasa.

"Ohayoo minna! Tidur kalian nyenyak kan?", sapa Sai pada semua anggota.

"Ohayoo!", jawab mereka (minus Sasuke).

"Yah sepertinya Hokage-sama memerintahkan kita untuk berpatroli mengelilingi desa. Jadi setelah sarapan kita langsung mulai patroli!", ujar Sai.

"Aye-aye Kapten!", jawab semua (minus Sasuke).

BUAMM...

"Eh, suara apa tadi?", tanya Sai.

"Ayo kita periksa!", ujar Sakura lalu mereka semua pun keluar dari kedai dan melihat sekeliling.

WAAA...WAAA...WAAA...

Para warga non-shinobi panik dan berlari ketakutan. Lalu terdengar ledakan-ledakan dan bunyi-bunyi berisik lainnya. Lalu terlihat binatang-binatang kuchiyose raksasa berkeliaran dan menghancurkan gedung-gedung. Para shinobi pun terlihat langsung menyerang.

"Sial, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membuat kekacauan ini?", tanya Sai lalu mereka semua bergegas menuju arah tempat kekacauan itu yang berada dekat gerbang desa.

Mereka pun sampai dan menemukan banyak sekali makhluk-makhluk berwarna putih dan berambut hijau memasuki gerbang Konoha dan menyerang para Shinobi. Lalu ada beberapa binatang raksasa berwujud anjing, badak dan burung menghancurkan gedung-gedung. Lalu di barisan belakang terlihat seorang yang berambut hitam jabrik dengan jubah hitam dan mata Sharingan.

"Itu dia Uchiha Obito!", ujar Sai lalu mulai mendekati para penyerang itu.

Kini Sora Kaizoku pun mulai bertarung dengan para makhluk putih yang banyak itu. Tak lama kemudian muncul Konoha Rookie dan juga langsung menyerang. Tapi makhluk putih itu sangat banyak seperti tiada habisnya. Mereka terus-menerus membunuh makhluk putih itu dan mereka terus bermunculan. Shinobi-shinobi pun ada yang terluka dan tewas karena dikeroyok oleh makhluk putih tersebut.

"Sialan! Kok banyak sekali sih makhluk ini?!", ujar Naruto.

"Ini pasti jurus klon yang sangat hebat, sampai bisa menghasilkan klon yang sangat banyak!", ujar Neji.

Mereka pun terus bertarung. Tapi Sai kini mulai menerobos para makhluk putih tersebut untuk berhadapan dengan Uchiha Obito. Akhirnya setelah mengalahkan para makhluk itu yang menghalangi jalan dia pun kini berhadapan dengan Obito.

"Khukhukhu kau pasti kapten Sai. Kapten Sora Kaizoku yang terkenal itu kan?", tanya Obito.

"Ya dan aku disini untuk MEMBUNUHMU!", teriak Sai geram.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya segala perbuatanku sudah terbongkar ya. Sayang sekali.", ujar Obito.

"Gara-gara kau Onii-chanku mati! Akan kubalas kau atas perbuatanmu!", teriak Sai lalu mulai menyerang Obito.

"Sebelum itu aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu!", ucap Obito lalu mengeluarkan peti dari gulungannya.

Peti itupun terbuka dan menampakan sosok seseorang disitu. Sai kaget melihat orang tersebut. Dia berambut hijau dengan mata biru yang membentuk pusaran. Sosok menatap tajam Sai. Obito Cuma tersenyum menyeringai melihat sosok itu.

"Ka-Kazehaya!", ujar Sai kaget.

"Khukhukhu inilah kejutan untukmu! Kau harus bertarung dengan sahabatmu sendiri! Hehehe", ucap Obito sambil terkekeh.

"Kau Brengsek! Kau menggunakan Edotensei untuk membuatnya hidup kembali!", teriak Sai geram.

"Khukhukhu, dia anak yang kuat, sangat berpotensi menjadi senjata yang ampuh untuk membantuku menguasai Konoha!", ujar Obito.

"Kurangajar kau!", ujar Sai lalu mulai menyerang dengan pedangnya.

TRING...

Kazehaya menyerang Sai dengan pedangnya. Sai pun menangkis juga dengan pedangnya. Kazehaya pun mulai lagi menyerang Sai dengan cepat. Tapi Sai masih bisa menghindarinya.

"Selamat menikmati Kapten Sai! Hahaha!", ucap Obito lalu tertawa licik dan pergi dari situ.

"Kazehaya sadarlah, aku ini sahabatmu!", ucap Sai.

Tapi Kazehaya tidak menggubris perkataan Sai. Dia terus menyerang Sai dengan cepat. Mungkin ingatannya telah dihapus sehingga dia Cuma jadi mesin pembunuh milik Obito. Kazehaya pun menggunakan jurusnya.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

"UARGH!", teriak Sai yang kini terlempar jauh dan tersungkur di tanah.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: MULTI BLAST!"

Kazehaya menembakkan peluru-peluru laser ke arah Sai. Tapi Sai dengan cepat dapat menghindar. Tapi ada peluru yang sempat mengikis lengan kirinya. Lengan kirinya pun sedikit teriris dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ukh lenganku!", rintih Sai sambil memegang lengannya.

"KAIZOKU TECHINQUE: FULL SLASH!"

Kazehaya pun menebas dengan pedangnya. Tapi Sai dapat menghindarinya. Tapi tiba-tiba dengan cepat Kazehaya muncul di depan Sai lalu memukul perut Sai.

BUAKH...

AKHHH!", teriak Sai lalu terpental dan jatuh lagi.

Sai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Kin dia memandang Kazehaya dengan tajam. Kazehaya Cuma menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kazehaya pun kini kembali maju lagi untuk menyerang Sai. Mereka pun saling adu pukul. Lalu mereka saling adu tembak. Lalu setelah itu adu pedang.

PLAKK... KLONTANG...

Kazehaya memukul tangan Sai sehingga pedang Sai pun terlepas dari tangannya. Lalu Kazehaya menendang dada Sai sehingga Sai pun terbaring. Kazehaya pun bersiap untuk menusuk Sai.

BUAKH...

Kazehaya pun terpental. Wajahnya ditendang sesosok wanita. Ternyata wanita itu adalah Mitarashi Anko. Kini Anko berdiri membelakangi Sai.

"Anko-nee-chan?", tanya Sai.

"Untung aku sempat, kau hampir saja terbunuh!", jawab Anko.

"Anko-nee-chan Arigatou!", ucap Sai.

"Iya-iya, mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan adikku yang cakep ini mati begitu saja! Ayo Sai-chan bersiaplah menghadapi si rambut hijau itu!", ujar Anko.

"_Hai_! Anko-nee-chan!", ucap Sai lalu berdiri kembali.

Kazehaya kini kembali menyerang dengan pedangnya. Kini karena berdua, Sai dan Anko dapat menyerangnya dengan lebih cepat dan akurat. Kazehaya terlihat kewalahan menghadapi mereka berdua. Dia pun lebih meningkatkan kecepatan menyerangnya dan bertahan dengan sangat kuat. Anko pun menggunakan jurusnya.

"SENEI JYASHUU!"

Ular-ular keluar dari tangan Anko dan kini ular-ular itu melilit Kazehaya, Sai pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menebas Kazehaya.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: SUPER SLASH!"

Sai pun berhasil menebas badan Kazehaya. Kini tubuh Kazehaya terpenggal menjadi dua. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi utuh kembali.

"Sial ini Edotensei. Tubuhnya akan kembali seperti semula sekalipun menyerang fisiknya berkali-kali!", ujar Sai.

Kini Kazehaya kembali maju dan mulai menyerang mereka berdua. Kazehaya pun menggunakan jurusnya lagi.

"BANSHO TENNIN"

Dia pun menarik Anko ke arahnya. Lalu memukul dagu Anko hingga terlempar ke atas. Lalu dengan cepat dia berpindah ke atas ke Anko dan menendang kepala Anko hingga berdarah lalu Anko pun jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Sai pun kaget melihat hal itu. Tapi dengan cepat Kazehaya muncul di depan Sai dan memukul perut Sai lagi. Sai pun terpental.

"Ukh sial, sepertinya beberapa tulang rusukku patah!", ujar Sai sambil memegang perutnya. Sai kesulitan bergerak karena sakit luar biasa di perutnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kazehaya muncul di hadapan Sai dan bersiap menusuknya dengan pedang.

JRASHH!

Sai pun kaget melihat hal yang terjadi di depannya. Anko tiba-tiba ada di depan Sai dan mendekapnya. Tapi kini punggungnya tertusuk dengan pedang Kazehaya. Mata Sai pun membulat melihat kejadian itu. Kejadian sama seperti yang dilakukan Onii-chan-nya dulu. Kazehaya pun mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh Anko dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Anko nee-chan...kenapa?", ujar Sai lirih lalu kini memangku Anko di pahanya.

"Sudahlah Sai jangan sedih begitu. Sudah tugasku untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi...", ujar Anko lemah. Mulut dan dadanya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Ta-tapi, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku nee-chan, setelah Onii-chan meninggal, hanya nee-chan keluarga yang kumiliki...", ucap Sai lirih.

"Sai-chan, aku sudah berjanji pada Shin-kun untuk selalu menjagamu... Dan inilah yang dapat kulakukan...", ucap Anko lemah.

"Anko-nee-chan...hiks..hiks...", ujar Sai sambil terisak.

"Sudah jangan menangis, kau harus kuat, tak boleh cengeng seperti ini...", ucap Anko lalu menghapus air mata Sai yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Anko-nee-chan...hiks..hiks...hiks...", ujar Sai sambil terisak.

"Ingatlah Sai, aku dan Shin-kun selamanya bersamamu, di dalam hatimu. Kami selalu menyayangimu, Sai-chan...", ucap Anko lemah lalu perlahan menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terkahirnya.

"ANKO NEE-CHAN TIDAAKKKK!", teriak Sai histeris.

Sai pun membaringkan jasad Anko di tanah disitu. Dia kemudian menghapus airmatanya dengan lengannya. Kini dia menatap tajam Kazehaya. Tapi Kazehaya Cuma memandang tanpa ekspresi. Sai pun bersiap dengan pedang dan pistolnya dan berlari dengan cepat menuju Kazehaya.

"Akan segera kuakhiri semua ini!", teriak Sai.

Sai pun menyerang secara bertubi-tubi. Kazehaya pun bisa menghindar tapi terlihat kewalahan. Sai semakin menambah kecepatannya dan berhasil menendang kepala Kazehaya. Kazehaya pun terpental.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: LIGHTNING SLASH!"

Pedang Sai pun mengalirkan aliran listrik dan dia pun berlari dengan cepat menuju Kazehaya. Dia berhasil menyayat-nyayat tubuh Kazehaya. Dia menyayat dengan membabi buta. Tapi tubuh Kazehaya terus bisa memperbaiki dan Kazehaya tiba-tiba memukul kepala Sai. Sai pun terpental dan kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Kazehaya kembali menyerang dengan pedangnya dan pistolnya.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: FINAL WAVE!"

Peluru dan tebasan pedang Kazehaya bergabung dan membentuk energi pusaran yang sangat besar. Serangan itu berhasil mengenai Sai. Kini tubuh Sai tersayat cukup dalam dan kaki dan tangannya juga tersayat. Sai pun terkapar tak berdaya. Kazehaya pun mendekati Sai dan berniat untuk menusuknya.

GREPP

Sai tiba-tiba menahan kaki Kazehaya dan membanting Kazehaya jatuh ke tanah. Sai pun dengan cepat mengikat tubuh Kazehaya dengan kawat-kawat besi yang sudah disiapkannya. Kazehaya pun terikat dan tak bisa melepaskan diri. Sai pun mengambil sebuah gulungan dan keluar kertas-kertas segel dari gulungan itu. Sai pun membentuk segel di tangan.

"FUUIN!"

Tiba-tiba ada tangan keluar dari gulungan tersebut dan mulai menarik roh Kazehaya ke dalam gulungan tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba Kazehaya sadar kembali.

"Gomenasai, kapten Sai sudah merepotkanmu!", ucap Kazehaya.

"Kazehaya...", ucap Sai.

Dan roh Kazehaya pun sudah tertarik seluruhnya ke dalam gulungan itu. Sai pun mengambil kertas-kertas segel lalu menempelkannya ke gulungan tersebut. Lalu menyimpannya di kantong jubahnya.

_Sementara itu di pusat Konoha..._

Kondisi Konoha kini sudah kacau balau. Banyak bangunan yang hancur dan roboh. Itu karena ulah binatang-binatang raksasa itu. Para Shinobi pun sementara melawan para makhluk putih yang diketahui merupakan klon dari Zetsu. Lalu para Konoha Rookie melawan beberapa White Zetsu dan anggota Sora Kaizoku lainnya dan Rokudaime Kakashi kini melawan Black Zetsu. Kini Obito telah berada di sebuah atap bangunan dan menatap sekeliling. Dia pun tersenyum menyeringai. Tapi dua sosok muncul dihadapannya.

"Sasuke, lama tak berjumpa ya?", ujar Obito.

"Paman Obito, bersiaplah untuk mati!", ujar Sasuke geram.

"Ayo teme! Kita serang dia!", teriak Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai menyerang Obito. Obito dapat menghindari segala seranganu yang dilancarkan. Naruto kemudian membentuk segel jurus di tangan.

"TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Muncul ratusan bunshin Naruto dan langsung menyerang Obito bertubi-tubi. Tapi Obito dapat menangkis segala serangan bunshin Naruto dan menghilangkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dihadapa Obito dan menyerangnya.

"CHIDORI!"

Jurus Chidori pun mengenai Obito. Tapi anehnya tubuh Obito tertembus tapi tidak terluka sama sekali. Seperti tubuhnya dapat tembus pandang. Sasuke pun kaget dengan hal itu. Tapi Obito pun memukul kepala Sasuke hingga Sasuke terpental dan membentur tembok rumah. Obito pun tersenyum menyeringai sambil melawan bunshin-bunshin Naruto yang tersisa. Kini Obito pun membentuk segel jurus.

"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!"

Obito meniupkan bola-bola api dari mulutnya. Bola-bola api mengenai bunshin-bunshin Naruto. Tapi Naruto tiba-tiba muncul didepan Obito dan menyerangnya.

"RASENGAN!"

Tapi lagi-lagi serangan itu Cuma tembus dari tubuh Obito. Lalu Obito pun menendang Naruto hingga terpental. Naruto Cuma meringis karena kepalanya terbentur tembok.

"Ukh sial, bagaimana cara mendaratkan pukulan padanya?, gumam Naruto.

"Hei Dobe! Ayo serang lagi!", teriak Sasuke lalu mulai menyerang Obito.

"OK Teme!", ujar Naruto lalu juga maju menyerang.

Mereka pun mendaratkan beberapa pukulan pada Obito tapi hasilnya sama, semua serangan itu tembus dari tubuh Obito. Obito pun balik menyerang dan memukul mereka berdua. Lagi-lagi Naruto dan Sasuke terpental.

"Ukh, dia kuat sekali!", gumam Sasuke sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Teme, bagaimana kalo kita serang dia secara tiba-tiba!?", tanya Naruto.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Mereka pun berlari dengan cepat menuju arah Obito. Lalu Sasuke menyerang Obito dari depan tapi serangannya tembus lagi tapi kali ini Naruto menyerang dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"RASENGAN!"  
BUAM...

Punggung Obito terkena Rasengan Naruto. Dia pun terpental dan tersungkur. Naruto dan Sasuke pun tersenyum menyeringai. Mereka berhasil memukul Obito. Obito kembali bangun dan menatap tajam mereka berdua. Kini Obito mengambil gulungan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kipas besar dari gulungan itu. Dia pun mulai mengibaskan kipas itu.

"FUUTON: KAZE NO UCHIWA!"

Sebuah pusaran angin besar terbentuk dan menuju arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto bermaksud menghindar tetapi kalah cepat dengan angin tersebut. Mereka pun terhempas oleh angin tersebut dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Ukh sial! Jurus macam apa itu?!", ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kini berdarah.

"Inilah kipas legendaris klan Uchiha yang bernama Uchiwa! Kipas dengan elemen angin yang dahsyat!", ujar Obito dengan keras.

"Akan kuhancurkan barang rongsokan seperti itu!", teriak Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mulai menyerang Obito lagi tapi dengan kipas Uchiwa, Obito lagi-lagi menghempaskan Naruto hingga terpental lagi. Naruto semakin kesal melihat Obito. Dia pun membentuk segel jurus.

"TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Bunshin-bunshin Naruto kembali muncul. Mereka mulai menyerang Obito tapi dapat dihempaskan dan dihilangkan dengan kibasan Uchiwa. Tapi Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Obito dan akan menonjoknya. Tapi Obito dapat mengetahui hal itu dan menghindar. Lalu dia mencengkram tangan Naruto lalu membantingnya ke tanah. Dia pun menginjak kepala Naruto dan menodongkan kunai ke arahnya.

"MATILAH KAU!

BUAKH...

Tubuh Obito terpental. Ternyata Itachi muncul dan menendang punggung Obito. Naruto pun terlepas dan Sasuke pun tiba di sebelah Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut melihat kemunculan Itachi.

"Aniki, kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untuk mengalahkan paman brengsek itu!", jawab Itachi.

"Khukhukhu Itachi ternyata kau masih hidup ya? Kau beruntung waktu itu aku tak membunuhmu!", ujar Obito.

"Sekarang waktunya pembalasan dendam, akan kubunuh kau Obito!", teriak Itachi.

Itachi pun mulai menyerang Obito mereka saling adu jurus. Itachi mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan-nya.

"AMATERASU!"

Api hitam muncul dari mata kanan Itachi. Api hitam langsung membakar habis apa yang ada di depannya. Tapi dengan gesit Obito menghindari serangan Itachi. Lalu Obito mengibaskan Uchiwa-nya lagi dan terbentuk pusaran angin. Tapi berhasil dihindari Itachi. Itachi pun mulai menyerang lagi Obito dengan jurus elemen api yang bertubi-tubi. Sekian banyaknya hingga Obito kewalahan. Tapi tiba-tiba Itachi muncul di belakang Obito dan bersiap menebasnya.

"JRASHH!"

Uargh!", teriak Obito lalu menjauh dari Itachi.

Itachi berhasil menyayat punggung Obito. Punggungnya pun terluka cukup dalam. Tapi Obito masih mampu bertahan dan mengibaskan kipasnya lagi. Itachi berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi tanpa diduga Obito dengan cepat muncul dari belakang Itachi dan memukul kepala Itachi dengan gagang kipas. Itachi pun jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Sasuke dan Naruto kembali menyerang Obito tapi dapat dihindari dengan gesit. Obito kini mengeluarkan gulungan lalu keluarlah pedang legendaris Golden Dragon. Dia pun menggunakan kekuatan spesial pedang itu.

"FIVE ELEMENT POWER: DRAGON'S WRATH SLASH!"

Tebasan itupun menjadi gumpalan energi mengerikan gabungan dari 5 elemen dasar. Serangan itu sangat cepat dan hampir mengenai Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba Itachi menendang Naruto dan Sasuke hingga terpental jauh dari situ dan Itachi pun terkena serangan itu. Bagian tubuh depan Itachi robek dan tersayat-sayat. Itachi pun jatuh di tanah dan terbaring tak berdaya. Sasuke dan Naruto lalu menghampiri Itachi yang kini terbaring.

"Aniki! Kau tak apa-apa?!", tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Otoutou ku, sepertinya waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi...", ujar Itachi lemah.

"Aniki! Jangan bercanda! Kau harus tetap hidup!", ujar Sasuke dengan raut muka cemas.

"Kau begitu mengkhawatirkan ku ya? Aku sungguh senang, baru kali ini otoutou ku mencemaskan ku seperti ini...", ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Baka Aniki! Kumohon jangan mati disini!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau harus bisa mengalahkan Obito... Kau harus berjanji padaku...", ujar Itachi.

"Ya-ya aku janji Aniki...", ujar Sasuke lirih, airmata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Satu lagi, kalau Sai datang berikan gulungan ini padanya... Percayalah ini akan sangat berguna baginya...", ujar Itachi lemah sambil menyodorkan gulungan pada Sasuke.

"Aniki...", ucap Sasuke.

"Selamat jalan...Otoutouku tersayang...", ucap Itachi pelan lalu memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Aniki...", ujar Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Itachi-san", ucap Naruto sambil memandang sedih jasad Itachi.

"HAHAHA kalian takkan lolos dariku!", teriak Obito yang kini menuju arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

BUAKH...

Obito terpental dan membentur tembok. Sai memukulnya dari belakang. Sai pun menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia kaget melihat jasad Itachi.

"Ja-jadi Itachi-san sudah...", ucap Sai.

"Ya begitulah...", ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Obito itu memang brengsek!", ujar Sai geram.

"Lalu Aniki menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu...", ujar Sasuke lalu menyodorkan gulungan pada Sai

"Ini...", ucap Sai lalu mengambil gulungan itu dari Sasuke.

Sai pun membuka gulungan itu dan terkejut melihat tulisan dalam gulungan tersebut. Dia pun meletakkan tanganya di gulungan itu dan keluarlah sebuah pedang berwarna emas.

"GOLDEN DRAGON KINI MILIKKU! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI OBITO!", teriak Sai.

"Khukhukhu... menarik!", ucap Obito sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

SORA KAIZOKU

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang memang sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama..

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, sedikit gaje dll

Chapter 16 – Final Battle!

**Sai pun membuka gulungan itu dan terkejut melihat tulisan dalam gulungan tersebut. Dia pun meletakkan tanganya di gulungan itu dan keluarlah sebuah pedang berwarna emas.**

"**GOLDEN DRAGON KINI MILIKKU! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI OBITO!", teriak Sai.**

"**Khukhukhu... menarik!", ucap Obito sambil tersenyum menyeringai.**

Kini Sai dan Obito saling bertatapan tajam sambil memegang pedang Golden Dragon masing-masing. Mereka pun siap menyerang dan langsung maju dengan cepat untuk menebas lawannya. Adu pedang pun terjadi dengan sengit. Mereka melancarkan serangan pedang dengan bertubi-tubi. Tapi dapat menangkis juga dengan gesit. Hal itu terjadi terus-menerus tapi mereka terus saling menyerang tanpa kenal lelah. Sai pun menggunakan jurus pedangnya.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: FIRE SLASH!"

Tebasan dengan aura-aura api kini melaju dengan cepat ke arah Obito. Tapi Obito juga menggunakan jurusnya.

"SUITON: SUIJINHEKI"

Tembok air kini melindungi Obito dari aura api yang menyerangnya. Api pun padam dan Obito kini menggunakan jurus lagi.

"LIGHTNING SLASH!"

Tebasan dengan aliran-aliran petir maju dengan cepat menuju arah Sai. Tapi Sai dengan cepat menggunakan jurus pedangnya lagi.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: WIND SLASH!"

Tebasan dengan pusaran angin yang besar kini menangkis aliran petir milik Obito. Petir pun itu hilang karena angin menyapunya. Obito pun berlari dengan cepat ke arah Sai lalu mulai menyerangnya dengan pedang. Tapi dengan gesit Sai dapat menangkis pedang Obito dengan pedangnya. Obito pun melompat ke atas dan dengan cepat menukik untuk menyerang Sai lagi. Tapi dengan cepat Sai dan menghindar sehingga pedang Obito tertancap ke tanah. Lalu memanfaatkan kesampatan itu Sai maju dan menyerang Obito, tapi Obito dapat juga menghindar. Mereka terus-terusan bertarung tanpa satu serangan pun mengenai lawannya masing-masing. Tapi karena telah bertarung begitu lama, mereka pun terlihat sedikit lelah. Obito pun dengan gesitnya mulai menyerang Sai lagi. Tapi Sai dapat menghindar, namun Obito kini muncul di belakang Sai dengan tiba-tiba dan melayangkan pedangnya.

JRASH...

Tubuh Sai terkena sayatan Obito. Punggung Sai pun mengeluarkan banyak darah. Namun Sai segera menjauhi Obito. Obito Cuma menyeringai. Sai sedikit meringis kesakitan karena luka sayat itu lumayan parah. Tapi Obito kini mulai menyerang dengan cepat lagi dan melayangkan pedangnya lagi.

JRASH...

Kini bahu Sai terkena sayatan Obito. Sai pun segera menjauhi Obito lagi sambil memegang bahu kirinya yang kini terluka cukup parah. Darah banyak mengalir keluar dari punggung dan bahu Sai. Sai Cuma menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan Obito lagi-lagi menyeringai dan menatap tajam Sai.

"Khukhukhukhu, tampaknya kau sudah kewalahan kapten Sai? Apa akan segera kuakhiri saja ya?", tanya Obito sambil menyeringai.

"Heh...aku takkan kalah darimu... Yang tak kusukai harus disingkirkan! Itulah prinsip perompak! Malangnya aku tak suka padamu! Akan kusingkirkan kau dari bumi ini!", teriak Sai.

"Hahahahaha... apa kau bisa?! JANGAN BERMIMPI BISA MENGALAHKANKU!", teriak Obito.

JRASSH...

Uakh...

Kini Sai telah berada di belakang Obito dan kini dia berhasil menusuk punggung Obito dengan pedang. Sai pun mencabut pedangnya dan langsung menendang Obito hingga terpental sedikit jauh. Obito pun tersungkur sambil memegang dadanya yang kini berlumuran darah yang banyak. Sai Cuma mentapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA", tawa Obito tiba-tiba.

Sai pun bingung melihat Obito tertawa sedemikian kerasnya. Sementara Obito terus tertawa mengerikan yang volumenya sangat keras. Lalu dia berhenti tertawa dan menatap tajam Sai sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau memang kuat kapten Sai! Tapi kali ini kau takkan kubiarkan hidup! Aku akan menunjukkan kekuatanku sebenarnya!", teriak Obito.

"UARGHHHHHH", teriak Obito.

Aura-aura gelap kini menyelimuti Obito dengan tiba-tiba. Aura-aura itu semakin banyak dan memadati tubuh Obito. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Obito mengalami perubahan. Tubuhnya menjadi tubuh yang memiliki kulit yang lebih keras dan kasar dan berbentuk aneh. Muncul tanduk di kepala Obito. Lalu Obito semakin lama semakin besar tubuhnya menyerupai monster. Lalu giginya mulai menjadi taring-taring yang tajam. Dan akhirnya Obito menjadi monster putih raksasa dan mengerikan.

"A-apa ini?", tanya Sai heran.

"GROAR...", auman monster yang sebenarnya Obito.

Tiba-tiba tangan besar monster itu mulai menyerang Sai. Tapi Sai dapat menghindari serangan-serangannya. Tapi semakin lama gerakan monster itu semakin cepat dan saat Sai lengah monster itu dapat memukul Sai hingga Sai terpental jauh. Tapi untung Naruto dapat menangkap Sai sehingga tidak terbentur.

"Kapten Sai, kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Naruto.

"Ugh, ya..tak apa-apa...Ayo kita lawan lagi dia...", ucap Sai.

"Baiklah! Ayo Teme! Kita lawan lagi dia!", ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

Kini Sai bangkit lagi dan berdiri di samping Naruto dan Sasuke. Kini mereka bersiap untuk menyerang monster itu lagi. Mereka pun maju dan mulai menyerang monster itu lagi. Tapi setiap serangan yang dilancarkan dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh monster Obito itu. Ketiga pria itupun mulai kewalahan menghadapi monster tersebut dan sedikit lengah.

BUAKH...BUAKH...BUAKH...

Monster itupun berhasil memukul Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai hingga mereka bertiga terpental jauh dan terbentur dengan bangunan-bangunan sekitar. Kepala mereka mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tapi mereka masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk berdiri walaupun sedikit sulit. Mereka bersiap untuk menyerang lagi.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Kedua serangan elemen petir dan angin itupun mengenai sang monster. Tapi monster itupun dapat menangkisnya lagi. Tapi dengan gesit monster itu kemudian mengcengkram Naruto dan Sasuke dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Sasuke dan Naruto berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan diri tapi monster itu sangat kuat menggenggam mereka.

"Uuagrh...Sial! Bagaimana kita bisa lepas kalau begini?", teriak Naruto

"Ugh...", ringis Sasuke.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: FULL SLASH!"

Lengan monster itupun terpotong dengan tebasan pedang Sai yang kuat itu. Monster itupun mengerang kesakitan. Naruto dan Sasuke pun akhirnya terlepas dari genggaman monster itu. Mereka pun bersiap untuk menyerang lagi. Tapi monster itu mengumpulkan chakra yang sangat besar dari mulutnya lalu diapun menyemburkan kumpulan chakra tersebut.

"GROAH..."

Semburan maut itupun menghambur dan menghancurkan semua yang dilewatinya. Konoha menjadi lebih porak-poranda karena efek semburan itu. Tapi untungnya Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto dapat meloloskan diri dengan Jikuukan Ninjutsu. Mereka pun berada tak jauh dari tempat monster itu berada dan mulai mengatur strategi untuk menyerang lagi. Setelah terbentuk strategi yang sempurna dan semua orang mengerti dengan tugas yang akan dilakukannya, mereka pun bersiap melaksanakan strategi tersebut.

"AYO KITA LAKUKAN!", teriak Naruto semangat.

Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto kini berlari dengan cepat menuju arah monster itu. Lalu Naruto pun membentuk segel jurus.

"TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Bunshin-bunshin Naruto kini bermunculan. Bunshin yang ratusan itu pun menyerang bertubi-tubi monster itu dengan rasengan ditangannya. Tapi monster itupun mengamuk dan menghancurkan satu persatu bunshin Naruto. Sementara monster itu sibuk melawan bunshin Naruto, Sasuke pun muncul dan menyerang dengan cepat.

"CHIDORI!"

Chidori itupun berhasil mengenai mata monster itu. Monster itupun mulai mengerang lagi dengan keras. Namun monster itupun semakin mengamuk dengan ganas. Dia pun mulai menyemburkan chakra-chakra padatnya dengan membabi buta. Tapi mereka bertiga dapat menghindarinya dengan gesit. Tapi monster itupun dengan cepat memukul mereka dengan sekali pukulan keras.

BUAKH...

Mereka bertiga pun terpental dan jatuh terkapar. Tubuh mereka terluka parah dan mulut mereka mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tapi mereka mulai berusaha bangkit lagi untuk berdiri. Walaupun sudah sangat sulit untuk berdiri tapi mereka berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk berdiri dan bersiap untuk menyerang lagi.

"Huh..monster itu begitu mengerikan...tapi kita tak boleh kalah dengannya...", ucap Sai.

"Benar! Kita harus mengalahkannya dan menyelamatkan Konoha!", ujar Naruto.

"Kan kukalahkan kau monster jelek!", ucap Sasuke.

Kini dengan kekuatan yang tersisa sedikit mereka pun berlari untuk melawan monster itu lagi. Serangan-serangan dilancarkan tapi monster itu dapat menangkisnya lagi. Tapi Naruto dengan gesit melompat ke atas kepala monster itu dan menyerangnya.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

Kepala monster itupun sedikit koyak karena serangan Naruto. Monster itupun mengerang kesakitan dan mengamuk lagi dengan ganas, dia pun menyemburkan chakra padatnya ke arah Naruto tapi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Sasuke pun menyerang secara tiba-tiba punggung monster itu.

"AMATERASU!'

Api hitam yang keluar dari mata Sasuke pun membakar punggung monster itu dan monster itupun semakin mengerang kesakitan. Dia pun menyemburkan lagi chakra-chakra padatnya ke segala arah. Tapi dengan itu Sai pun mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyerang monster itu.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: FULL BLAST!"

Tembakan berdaya ledak besar pun berhasil mengenai dada sang monster. Sang monster kembali mengerang kesakitan. Tapi monster itu terlihat melemah karena gerakannya semakin lambat. Namun dia masih memberikan perlawanan kepada Sai dkk. Dia pun menyemburkan lagi chakra padatnya.

GROAH...

Semburan itupun Cuma meleset. Naruto dkk dapat menghindarinya. Tapi dengan cepat mereka berlari kearah monster tersebut.

"CHIDORI!"

Serangan Sasuke berhasil mengenai dada monster tersebut sehingga sedikit terpental

"FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN!"

Naruto menyerang kepala Monster itu sehingga terkoyak sangat parah.

"FIVE ELEMENT POWER: GOLDEN DRAGON ULTIMATE SLASH!"

Tebasan Sai pun membuat monster itu terpental cukup jauh. Monster itu kini tersungkur dengan luka-luka parah disekujur tubuhnya. Sai dkk pun tersenyum melihat monster itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Tapi tiba-tiba monster itu bangkit lagi dan meniupkan angin yang besar.

WWHUUUU

Sai, Sasuke, dan Naruto pun terhempas dan terpental jauh dari situ. Tapi tubuh mereka bertiga ditangkap seseorang.

"Sai-kun, apa kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Ino sambil memangku Sai.

"Ino-chan, kenapa kau disini? Disini berbahaya, cepat pergi!", ucap Sai.

"Tidak, kami disini akan membantu kalian! Sora Kaizoku yang akan menghabisinya!", ucap Ino.

"I-Ino-chan... Arigatou...", ucap Sai.

"Sasuke-kun...", ucap Sakura.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini!", tanya Sasuke.

"Kami akan membantu kalian untuk menghabisi monster jelek itu!", ujar Sakura.

"Otou-san! Otou-san! Kau tak apa?!", tanya Hinami cemas karena Naruto menutup matanya.

"Engh... Hinami-chan! Sedang apa disini?", tanya Naruto kaget karena Hinami sudah memangkunya.

"Ya, kami disini ingin membantu Otousan dan lainnya mengalahkan monster itu!", ucap Hinami.

"Arigatou minna... Ayo kita kalahkan monster Obito itu!", ujar Sai kini berdiri walau dibantu Ino.

"Naruto ayo serang dia!", perintah Sai.

"Baik kapten Sai!", ujar Naruto.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Ratusan bunshin Naruto kini muncul dan kemudian menyerang monster itu lagi. Dan ketika monster itu sedang sibuk menghajar bunshin Naruto. Naruto muncul di atas kepala monster itu dan menyerangnya.

"FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN!"

Monster itu mulai mengerang lagi karena kepalanya kini lagi terkoyak cukup parah. Monster itupun sedikit goyah dan sedang lengah. Sora Kaizokupun bersiap menyerang dengan serangan pamungkasnya.

"KAIZOKU TECHNIQUE: SUPER FINAL WAVE!"

BUAM...BUAM...BUAM...BUM...

Monster itu pun terkena serangan dahsyat itu dan langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Dengan ledakan besar dari tubuhnya. Lalu setelah itu ledakan itupun reda. Akhirnya mereka telah mengalahkan Obito dan berhasil melindungi desa Konohagakure. Walaupun banyak telah mati karena mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi desa. Sementara itu Rokudaime Kakashi dan anggota Konoha Roookie lainnya juga telah berhasil mengalahkan Black Zetsu dan menghentikan produksi White Zetsu. Keadaan Konoha pun akhirnya kembali tenang walaupun kini terlihat hancur berantakan. Para korban tewas pun dikumpulkan untuk dimakamkan dengan layak. Tangisan pun menghiasi pengumpulan korban tewas ketika melihat salah satu anggota keluarganya telah tewas. Hari itu mungkin hari yang mengerikan dalam sejarah Konoha. Tapi akhirnya invasi dari Uchiha Obito berhasil dihentikan karena kerjasama antara para Shinobi Konoha dan Sora Kaizoku.

Kini Sai kembali ke tempat jasad Anko untuk membawanya. Juga Sasuke membawa jasad anikinya, Uchiha Itachi. Kedua jasad itu kemudian disimpan di dalam kamar mayat agar besok dapat dimakamkan. Lalu setelah mereka keluar dari kamar mayat, mereka pun bertemu Rokudaime Kakashi.

"Sai, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu..", ucap Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa itu Hokage-sama?", tanya Sai.

"Sebenarnya, jasad Shin kakakmu, masih disimpan di rumah Sakit Konoha. Jasad itu diangkat oleh petugas forensik yang memeriksa kapal Akasora setelah insiden 10 tahun lalu. Apa kau ingin melihatnya?", ujar Kakashi.

"Ya, aku sangat ingin melihat jasad Onii-chaku!", jawab Sai.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku!", ujar Kakashi. Lalu Sai dan anggota Sora Kaizoku lainnya pun mengikuti Kakashi ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Mereka pun memasuki ruangan yang memiliki pendingin. Ruangan itu sangat dingin mungkin agar mayatnya menjadi awet. Kakashi pun menarik sebuah loker penyimpan mayat. Dan terlihatlah jasad Shimura Shin. Pria berambut cokelat yang merupakan kakak dari Sai. Sai pun menatap sedih Onii-channya, anggota Sora Kaizoku lainnya pun begitu.

"Onii-chan...aku berhasil onii-chan...aku berhasil membalas orang yang telah membuatmu tewas...", ucap Sai lirih.

"Tapi Onii-chan...maafkan aku...aku tak bisa menjaga Anko-nee-chan...gomenasai...", ucap Sai lirih lalu mulai menangis.

Sakura, Hinami dan Ino pun terbawa suasana dan akhirnya ikut menangis. Sementara Kakashi dan Sasuke Cuma memandang dengan tatapan sedih. Sai terus menitikan airmatanya. Tapi sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya.

"Sudahlah Sai...Waktu sudah berlalu...Ini semua memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama...Kita harus selalu berusaha bangkit untuk menapaki masa depan kita...Janganlah terus berkutat dengan masa lalu. Hadapilah masa depanmu yang masih terbentang dengan baik..", ujar Kakashi lalu tersenyum pada Sai.

"Arigatou..Hokage-sama...", ucap Sai.

Besoknya pun semua warga menghadiri pemakaman dari semua shinobi-shinobi yang gugur dalam pertempuran. Dan di tiga nisan yang berjejer tertulis nama: Mitarashi Anko – Shimura Shin – Uchiha Itachi. Sora Kaizoku pun mengahadap ketiga nisan itu dan memandangnya sedih. Mereka teringat akan kebaikan mereka untuk melindungi dan akhirnya harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk memberikan perlindungan. Para wanita pun menangis dan para pria Cuma memandang sedih. Sai sengaja meminta untuk menguburkan ketiga orang penting dalam hidupnya itu berjejer agar mereka pun di alam sana dapat bersama-sama dan menikmati kehidupan barunya dengan damai. Sai pun memandang langit. Langit terlihat sangat cerah. Mungkin pertanda dari awal kehidupan baru yang akan dijalaninya. Di akhir acara pemakaman pun Sai melepaskan jubahnya dan menggantungnya di nisan kakaknya, Shin.

"Onii-chan, kukembalikan jubah ini padamu... Selamanya kau adalah perompak terhebat yang pernah kukenal..Akupun akan terus mengingat bahwa semangat perompak yang kau wariskan selalu ada dalam jiwaku...Arigatou...Onii-chan...", ujar Sai lalu berbalik dan beranjak dari pemakaman bersama kawan-kawannya.

Kini Sora Kaizoku kembali ke kapal Akasora untuk berkumpul bersama lagi untuk terakhir kalinya. Terakhir kalinya karena setelah ini mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di Konoha dan membantu membangun kembali Konoha. Sai pun sedikit berbicara pada kawan-kawannya.

"Teman-teman Sora Kaizoku, mungkin ini hari terakhir kita bersama-sama sebagai perompak. Karena kita semua telah memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan baru kita menjadi shinobi Konoha. Aku sangat bangga dan senang memiliki teman-teman seperti kalian. Bukan, tidak Cuma teman tapi juga seperti saudara sendiri kecuali Ino-chan yang merupakan kekasihku. Arigatou kawan-kawan karena kalian rela berbagi susah dan senang dalam petualangan sebagai Sora Kaizoku. Aku sungguh menghargainya dan sungguh senang. Walaupun kita harus sedih kehilangan seorang anggota kita, Kazehaya. Tapi kita tidak boleh pantang menyerah untuk menjalani kehidupan baru yang akan dijalani setelah ini. Arigatou, karena kita sudah saling menyayangi dan berkerja-sama, walaupun ada timbul sedikit konflik pada waktu lalu-lalu. Arigatou sekali lagi! Dan aku menyayangi kalian semua! Semangat perompak harus tetap ada dalam diri kita!", ujar Sai.

"Arigatou juga kapten Sai! Arigatou untuk petualangan selama ini! Aku takkan melupakannya! Ya kan Sasuke-kun?", ujar Sakura lalu merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke.

"Aku juga senang dan takkan melupakan semua petualangan kita selama ini! Aku juga senang karena bersama Sora Kaizoku, aku bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku!", ujar Ino lalu merangkul lengan Sai.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu kalian semua! Walaupun kita ini berbeda zaman, aku senang bisa bersahabat dengan kalian semua! Arigatou atas semuanya!", ujar Hinami sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou sekali lagi untuk kalian semua!", ucap Sai.

"Tapi kapten Sai, sekarang masalah semua telah selesai. Sekarang saatnya aku kembali ke zamanku..", ujar Hinami.

"Hinami-chan...", ujar Ino dan Sakura.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin lebih lama bersama kalian semua. Tapi kalau aku terus berada di zaman ini, bisa saja masa depan akan berubah... Jadi tolonglah kalian mengerti", ujar Hinami.

"Baiklah Hinami-chan, kami akan segera mengantarmu pulang", ucap Sai.

Mereka semua pun ke Time Portal. Sai pun menyetel di komputer arah tujuan zaman Hinami. Semua Cuma memandang sedih Hinami. Salah satu kawan akan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei kok sedih begitu? Tenang saja kita pasti bertemu lagi kok!", ujar Hinami sambil tersenyum.

"Hinami-chan..."

"Sebelum aku pergi aku ingin melakukan ini pada kalian..", ujar Hinami lalu mendekat pada Sakura.

"Gomenasi Sakura-san, sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Gomen juga karena membuatmu salah paham waktu aku jalan sama Sasuke-san", ujar Hinami lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat kemudian mencium pipi kiri Sakura.

"Tak apa Hinami-chan, aku yang bodoh sudah salah paham, aku yang harusnya minta maaf!", ucap Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Hinami.

Hinami pun melepaskan Sakura lalu mendekat ke Ino dan memeluknya.

"Arigatou Ino-san, karena selalu menemaniku belanja, aku sangat senang bisa bersahabat dengan orang yang fashionable dan cantik seperti dirimu...Semoga kau dan kapten Sai selalu berbahagia", ujar Hinami lalu kemudian mencium pipi kanan Ino.

"Hahaha Hinami kau bisa saja. Sebenarnya kau juga cantik dan fashionable. Pasti banyak lelaki yang tertarik padamu. Arigatou ya Hinami", ujar Ino sambil mengelus rambut Hinami.

Hinami pun mendekat Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke gugup dan mundur ke belakang. Hinami pun semakin mendekati Sasuke. Dia pun berhasil memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san Arigatou! Sudah bisa jadi teman bicara priaku di Sora Kaizoku! Akur-akurlah dengan Sakura-san dan teruslah saling mencintai! Kalian itu sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh!", ujar Hinami lalu mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Hn", gumam Sasuke namun kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat karena dicium Hinami.

Lalu Hinami melepas Sasuke dan langsung memeluk Sai dengan erat.

"Waa Kapten Sai! Kaulah laki-laki terkuat yang pernah kukenal! Kau bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuhmu yang sangat kuat! Kau juga sangat tampan pantas saja Ino-san sangat mencintaimu! Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia! Arigatou sudah menampungku di kapalmu ini!", ujar Hinami lalu mengecup pipi kiri Sai.

"Hahaha Hinami-chan bisa saja! Tidak apa-apa tak merepotkan kok menampung gadis seimut dirimu!", ujar Sai sambil blushing berat.

"Hinami-chan lepasing dong nanti aku jadi sangat keenakan", ucap Sai.

BLETAK...

"DASAR MESUM!", teriak Ino.

"Auw..Maaf Ino-chan...", ujar Sai sambil meringis.

"Teman-teman aku pergi dulu ya! Sekali lagi Arigatou untuk semuanya! Sampai jumpa!", ujar Hinami lalu mulai memasuki Time Portal.

"Sampai Jumpa Hinami-chan!", ujar mereka serempak.

Hinami pun masuk ke dalam Time Portal dan langsung hilang dalam arus waktu. Sai pun membentuk segel jurus di tangannya.

Hinami telah sampai di tengah hutan Konoha. Tapi kepalanya sedikit pusing tiba-tiba tapi akhirnya hilang. Hinami Cuma melongo karena heran dia bisa berada di tengah hutan seperti ini.

"Lho? Kok aku bisa ditengah hutan Konoha?", tanya Hinami heran.

"Ya sudahlah, aku balik saja ke rumah!", ujar Hinami lalu berjalan menuju desa Konoha.

Sementara di kapal Akasora, Ino pun bertanya pada Sai apa yang diperbuat pada Hinami.

"Sai-kun, apa yang kauperbuat pada Hinami? Segel jurus apa yang kau barusan lakukan?", tanya Ino.

"Aku menggunakan jurus penghilang ingatan pada sebagian memori Hinami. Jadi Hinami takkan mengingat apa saja yang berhubungan dengan masa kita ini.", jawab Sai.

"Kenapa kau berbuat begitu pada Hinami?", tanya Ino lagi.

"Supaya dia tak mengingat kita dan aliran waktu tidak kacau dan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya...", ucap Sai.

"Ok..aku mengerti...", ujar Ino.

Mereka pun meninggalkan kapal Akasora. Dan Sai pun menggunakan jurus untuk membuat kapal tak terlihat. Mereka pun berjalan kembali menuju desa.

_20 tahun kemudian..._

"Ohayo minna! Otou-san! Okaa-chan!", teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang dan memiliki mata amethyst.

"Ohayo Hinami-chan! Ayo sarapan!", jawab Okaa-chan Hinami, Uzumaki Hinata.

"Ohayo Hinami-chan!", jawab Otou-san Hinami, Uzumaki Naruto yang juga merupakan Hokage desa Konoha.

"Ha-hai! Okaa-chan!", ujar Hinami lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Otou-sannya.

"Kau akan berangkat misi bersama Kakumo-sensei hari ini?", tanya Naruto.

"Hai! Aku juga pergi sama Hiruto-nii-san dan Tenji-nii-san! Juga ada kelompok Kurema-sensei!", jawab Hinami.

"Hei Hiruto! Ayo cepat sarapan! Nanti terlambat lho", ujar Hinata dengan keras.

"Ya-ya, sebentar Kaa-chan!", teriak anak yang dipanggil Hiruto dari atas.

Anak berambut indigo jabrik dengan mata blue shappire itupun menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia segera menuju meja makan. Anak itu bernama Uzumaki Hiruto, anak pertama Naruto dan Hinata, kakak dari Hinami. Dia pun segera duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Dasar Onii-san, selalu saja bangun telat!", ujar Hinami ketus.

"Diam saja kau gadis pirang! Makan sarapanmu sana!", ujar Hiruto dengan ketus juga.

"Awas kau Onii-san baka! Jangan menyebutku dengan aneh begitu!", gerutu Hinami.

"Suka-suka aku dong wee...", ujar Hiruto sambil menjulurkan lidanhya.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini! Cepat sarapan lalu berangkat!", ujar Naruto melerai.

"Hai Otou-san!", ucap Hinami dan Hiruto.

Setelah sarapan mereka pun segera bergegas menuju gerbang Konoha tempat berkumpul mereka untuk melaksanakan misi. Hinami dan Hiruto pun sampai dan bertemu dengan Sano dan Sunny, anak dari Sai dan Ino, juga Tenji anak dari Neji dan Tenten.

"Ohayo Sano-san, Sunny-chan, Tenji-nii-san!, sapa Hinami.

"Ohayo Hinami-chan!", jawab mereka semua.

"Wah, payah nih si Kakumo-sensei lagi-lagi terlambat. Padahal kita kan sudah tergesa-gesa kemari!", gerutu Hiruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata emerald dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kyaa itu Kyosuke-kun! Kyosuke-kun Ohayo!", ujar Sunny heboh lalu langsung merangkul lengan Kyosuke.

"Hn", gumam Kyosuke.

"Halo, anak-anak sudah lama menunggu ya?", tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan janggut dan berewokan, dia menghisap rokok di mulutnya.

"Ohayo Kurema-sensei!", ujar mereka serempak (minus Kyosuke).

"Lho kok Kakumo-san belum ada ya?", tanya Kurema.

"Hei aku disini!", ujar seorang pria berambut perak jabrik dengan masker biru di mulutnya, dia jongkok diatas pohon lalu diapun turun darisitu.

"Eh, sensei sejak kapan ada disitu?", tanya Hiruto.

"Yah, aku baru sampai! Ayo kita bersiap untuk pergi!", ujar Kakumo lalu turun dari pohon itu.

(Perlu dijelaskan author: Kakumo bernama lengkap Hatake Kakumo, anak dari Hatake Kakashi dan Kurema bernama lengkap Sarutobi Kurema anak dari pasangan Sarutobi Asuma dan Yuuhi Kurenai)

"Ng, Kyosuke-kun aku jalan bareng sama kamu ya?", tanya Sunny dengan wajah memelas.

"Lepaskan aku!", ujar Kyosuke dingin lalu melepaskan lengannya dari rangkulan Sunny lalu berjalan menjauhi Sunny.

"Kyosuke-kun...", ujar Sunny dengan muka kecewa.

"Hinami..", ujar Kyosuke yang kini menghampiri Hinami.

"Ya, Kyosuke-kun?", tanya Hinami.

"Kau jalan disampingku ya?", tanya Kyosuke datar.

"Eh?", ujar Hinami lalu pipinya mulai merona merah.

"Tidak boleh Teme!", ujar Hiruto dengan keras.

"Apa urusanmu Dobe?", tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau tak boleh mendekati imoutou-ku. Aku tak sudi kau disampingnya!", ujar Hiruto dengan ketus.

"Cih, dasar baka Dobe! Hinami kau mau kan jalan denganku?", tanya Kyosuke.

"Kalau kubilang tak boleh, ya tak boleh! Sini kau jalan sama aku saja Hinami-chan! Dasar Teme! Pergi kau sana!", usir Hiruto lalu menarik tangan Hinami dan menjauhi Kyosuke.

"Cih! Dasar Dobe!", gerutu Kyosuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi.

"Ayo semuanya kita berangkat!", ujar Kurema dengan keras.

"HAIIIIII!"

THE END

Yah, akhirnya fic ini berakhir juga. Gomenasai jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Karena ini fic pertama author jadi banyak kekurangan. Arigatou bagi readers yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya,

Mind To Review?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA...


End file.
